Figuring it Out
by Vlady84
Summary: A slight twist of events, development of new feelings. Lena and Kara begin to figure things out with the help of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at her desk, she rested her chin on her hands, eyes closed, and enjoyed the slight breeze that came through her open balcony door. Two seconds of peace, this was pretty much the extent of her down time. Reimaging her family's company took so much of her time. Was it truly worth it?

Lena was startled back to reality by a knock at her office door. "Come in" she said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Luthor, there is a Mr. Schott here to see you" said her assistant.

"Yes, of course, show him in" Lena replied, standing up from her desk. "Ah, Winn, so glad you could come" Lena said extending her hand to a rather nervous looking Winn. Lena and Winn had become somewhat awkward acquaintances ever since he helped her set off the strobe that rendered the alien weapons incapacitated at her last party. She found him to be sincere and caring, but rather intimidated by her and therefore adorably awkward. She also knew that he was friends with Kara Danvers, and anyone Kara trusted was someone Lena could trust as well.

"Yes…um…hi Lena, I was rather shocked to get your message. You said you needed help with something?" Winn stumbled. "Does it have anything to do with alien weaponry?" he asked with a slight sparkle in his eye which Lena couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Ah, yes, you know me too well already. I was hoping you would help me with my latest project." Lena said motioning Winn to sit down while she moves to sit down on the other side of her desk.

"I'm sorry Lena, but I can't help you develop weapons that will harm aliens." Winn said in his most serious, yet not convincing voice. He was shaking his head no, even though he found alien weapons utterly fascinating.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry Winn. I think you got the wrong idea. I'm not looking to create weapons that will harm aliens. I want to create a portable detection system that warn of any high-tech weapons and create an appropriate force field either around the person wearing the device or around the weapon when it is remotely started" Lena explained with a smile.

"Well now Ms. Luthor, this is something we can talk about" Winn said sitting forward on his chair with now a definite sparkle in his eye.

Winn was more than happy to discuss technology with Lena. It was his passion and she found it amusing how intense he could get. However, she also had an ulterior motive for asking Winn to help. She had loads of very smart people working for her, but none of them were Winn…and none of them were friends with Kara.

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Kara was pacing floor.

"What do you mean I'm grounded?" Kara asked, looking over at Alex then towards J'onn. "How can I be grounded? I'm Supergirl!"

"Kara, we asking all DEO agents to lay low for the next 48 hours while we sort out who is behind the latest attacks. You know they are only targeting DEO agents." Alex sighed as she tried to reason with her sister.

"Right, I know that, but isn't it better that I am out there. I mean I can't really get hurt and I could easily capture whoever is behind this" Kara said, stopping for only a moment before beginning her tedious pace again. "I mean, I've been here for 4 hours. I would think that is way long enough."

Alex just smiled at her sister's overly dramatic sense of time.

"No Supergirl, we need to be sure this isn't a trick to draw you out into the open and leave you unprotected" J'onn added into the conversation. "This is all a little too close to home. It is better that we all stay put and try to get to the bottom of this before we lose any other agents. Agent Schott, can you pull up the location of the last incident. Agent Schott? Where is Agent Schott?!"

"Do I feel my ears a-tingling?" Winn said as he entered the room carrying a cup of coffee and taking a bite of a donut.

"Where have you been Agent Schott? We are on total lockdown" J'onn interrogated Winn as Winn slid into his seat.

"What? I've been with Lena. All is good. I'm here now. You can relax."

"You know we have been in lockdown all morning, why did you leave? How did you leave?" Alex asked walking over to Winn, arms crossed in front.

"I have my ways." Winn said as he twirled in his chair. "Lena needed me, and so I went."

Kara just stood there looking at Winn. "I think we have several issues here" Kara began, "First, how come he got to leave? Second, where is my donut? Third, why would Lena want you?"

Winn took another sip of his coffee, "To answer your questions…First, no one stopped me from walking through the door. Second, I ate your donut, I was really hungry. And third, why wouldn't Lena want me, have you seen this body?" Winn said as he stood up and gestured to his entire body.

"Grr" was all Kara could say before turning to storm out of the room. "I'm going to work out." Kara wasn't sure what made her more frustrated, the fact that Winn could simply walk right out the door and she's stuck here, or that he actually ate her donut, he knows she loves donuts, or that Lena asked for him and not her.

But that last one is just silly. Why would Lena ask for her? They have met on occasion, most of them being work related, and most of them being inside Lena's office. Lena did say they were friends, but she could have other friends as well. But there was something about Lena. Something special. But why would she want Winn? How could he help her more than Kara, or even Supergirl? More importantly, why did Kara really care who Lena wanted?

Kara was mid kick when Alex walked into the room.

"Care for a sparring partner?" Alex asked, turning on the Kryptonite lights.

"All depends, care to be defeated by your little sister?"

"Very funny" Alex said with a sly smile before suddenly throwing a right hook.

The two were a fairly equally matched when Kara had her powers dampened. Kara would even admit that Alex was definitely more aware of her abilities when it came to fighting. She could outwit any opponent before true force was needed. Kara loved these moments with her sister. Being able to see the true Alex, the one who wasn't hiding behind some pretend lab job, but who knew how to fight aliens, not only with her brains, but with her strength as well.

The match came to a draw when a both girls were laid out flat by each other. Breathing heavy, not only because of the fight, but because of the fit of laughter that ensued, Kara turned on her side to look at her sister.

"Why do you think Lena wanted Winn?" she asked earnestly, still completely caught up with the fact that Winn was wanted instead of her.

"Oh Kara, are you asking me as a concerned Supergirl or as a jealous friend?" Alex asked as she sat up to look at her sister.

"No… well…no… well" Kara stuttered as she laid flat on her back again.

"Winn is always going to be your friend. He isn't going to leave you for a Luthor. Or are you really upset that he ate your donut?" Alex said, standing up and turning off the Kryptonite lights, and walking out of the door with a laugh.

"Ha, you're funny, Alex. You know we don't joke about donuts." Kara yelled after her sister. Kara just laid there in the silence. Did Alex think she was jealous of Lena hanging out with Winn? Yes, they were good friends. She trusted him. She cared about him. She thought he was pretty awesome. But… no, this was different. She wasn't jealous of Lena, she was jealous of Winn and that he got to spend the morning with Lena.

This was going to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

It took the DEO approximately 17 hours to track down who was behind the spree of attacks on their agents. It turns out it was a rogue alien who harbored a grudge against the DEO for imprisoning his girlfriend. Turns out it isn't only humans who will do crazy things for love.

In the meantime, Winn had filled the gang in on how he has spent more than just yesterday with Lena and that Lena was hoping to create a shielding device for protecting aliens and humans alike and that she had asked him for his expert help.

"This could be very promising" Alex said leaning against the center console. "Are you sure we can trust Lena? She is still a Luthor, after all."

"Yes" both Winn and Kara answered at the same time.

Kara was about to continue before Winn jumped in. "I have spent a lot of time with her lately, and she is very sincere about this project. She isn't like the rest of her family. She is really very sweet" Winn explained.

Kara just looked at her friend. Since when does Winn know so much about Lena?

Winn looked around the room to see the disapproving faces of James, Alex and J'onn. "I am serious" he continued, "She is trying to do what is right. She is caring, and smart and…"

Kara wasn't sure how much more she could handle listening to Winn gush about Lena. "I need to get back to Catco. Let me know if anything important happens" and with that Kara flew off, leaving the rest to discuss Lena's plan.

Back at Catco, Kara was dropping of her latest re-edit on Snapper's desk when she turned and ran straight into Lena.

"Oh gee sorry" Kara exclaimed grabbing on to Lena's arm an attempt to balance them both. She straightened her glasses as she made eye contact with a smiling Lena.

"Are you okay?" Lena giggled, "You seem a bit distracted." Lena hoped her voice sounded somewhat calm and sophisticated as she tried her best to hide the excitement she was feeling now that she was face to face with Kara.

"Oh… yeah…. Pshh, of course. I'm cool." Kara stumbled over her words as she straightened her clothes.

Lena couldn't get over how absolutely adorable this reporter could be. One moment she is tough and hard hitting, the next moment she is this cute, fumbling, goofball.

"I was wondering if you had a moment." Lena smiled.

"Oh sure, of course. On the record or off the record" Kara asked in her most professional reporter voice.

"Off the record" Lena laughed out loud. "I need to ask you something about Winn. Do you have time for lunch?"

"Oh yay…Winn" Kara said in a rather disappointed and sarcastic tone. Not exactly something she wanted to talk about with Lena. She was tired of listening to Winn go on and on about how amazing Lena was, she couldn't handle Lena gushing about him too. "You know what, I'm in the middle of a big story" Kara lied, "Maybe another time" she said as she pushed past Lena, head down and quickly disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah, another time" Lena said softly, utterly crushed by what had just happened. This wasn't the outcome Lena was dreaming of. She had hoped that by having a friend in common, Kara would be more willing to spend time with her if she thought this was about Winn.

Lena quickly pulled out her phone, and dialed the last number in her phonebook. "Hi Winn… we need to talk."

Lena arranged to meet Winn at her office later that evening. However, when the knock came at her door, it wasn't Winn that her assistant let in.

"Oh, good evening Agent Danvers" Lena said standing up from her desk and extending her hand and then motioning Alex to sit down.

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor. I am sorry to disturb you. I know I am not who you were expecting." Alex said.

"No it is okay. Is everything alright?" Lena asked sitting behind her desk. "Is something wrong with Winn?"

"That's why I am here" Alex continued. "I know you have been working on a project with Winn and I just want to make sure there are no hidden motives. He was very excited to hear you wanted to meet him tonight."

"Oh yes, of course" Lena smiled. "Please come with me." Lena led Alex down the hall and into one of her labs. On the center table was a small metal device. Lena fully and honestly explained the whole device to Alex and how she hoped it work. There was nothing she wanted to hide, especially to Kara's sister.

"Wow" was all Alex could say when Lena finally stopped talking. "That is quite the device you have. There is a lot of promise there."

"Yeah, I hope it can help a lot of people. There are a lot of things I need to work out still, but it's going a lot better than I thought, thanks to Winn" explained Lena.

"Yeah, Winn is very excited to be working with you" said Alex, following Lena back to her office.

"I would say he is like a little kid in a candy shop here" laughed Lena. "But I think I need to tell you something. I haven't been fully honest with you or with Winn. Please have a seat" she said motioning towards her couch.

"Hmmm, should I be concerned?" Alex asked giving Lena a leery look.

"Okay, so I may appear to be a strong, independent CEO, but I… I…." Lena stammered as she paced her office.

Alex was surprised to see Lena Luthor seem so unsettled, so unsure.

"Gosh, I don't even know why I am telling you this… it's… I…" Lena ran her hand through her hair as she struggled to find the right words. "I suppose it's… I mean it's…"

"Wow, Lena, what's going on?" Alex said standing up and stilling the bumbling CEO by placing both hands on her shoulders. "Does this have to do with Winn?"

"No" laughed Lena. "I mean, he's great, and kind, and… and… I…"

"Does it have to do with your device?"

"No, no, no, I mean it's cool, but no" Lena let out a big sigh. "I am telling you this because…I…"

"Lena, I know we don't really know each other, but…" said Alex, guiding Lena to the couch and encouraging her to sit down. "You are a friend of Kara's and I'm here to help."

"That's it, I mean…" Lena said, standing up and pacing the floor again. "Kara."

"Yes, what about Kara?" Alex said sternly, suddenly very concerned about the direction of this conversation.

"Oh boy" Lena said letting out a big breath and slumping into a nearby chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood beside Lena, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me Lena" she said kneeling in front of the flustered CEO.

Lena just looked at her with a face full of uncertainty and a lack of confidence.

"I think I can guess what this is about" Alex smiled. "You like Kara, don't you."

Lena nodded her head yes.

"And more than just because of her reporter status."

Lena nodded her head yes.

"And more than just a good friend."

Lena nodded her head yes with a slight sheepish giggle.

"Wow," said Alex as she settle back onto the couch. "You like Kara. Hmmm."

"I know this is ridiculous. This is probably just some school girl crush. I mean, I've never had someone be so nice to me before or actually care about me before. I just thought if I got to know Winn, then I could show Kara that I'm more than just a CEO she interviews" Lena said, almost pleadingly, "and now here you are, her sister, someone she looks up to, and I can see why. Here I am, a blubbering idiot. I can't believe I told you this." Lena said covering her face with her hands.

"Man, I can't believe I am doing this" said Alex, standing up from the couch and moving towards the door. "Come with me" Alex said motioning Lena to follow her.

"Oh, okay," Lena said, jumping up, grabbing her coat and following Alex out the door.

Alex drove Lena back to her apartment and was greeted by Maggie at the door.

"Hey babe" Alex said, leaning in to give Maggie a kiss on the lips. "I brought home some company" Alex added as Lena stepped in through the door.

"Well hello Ms. Luthor" Maggie said extending a hand to Lena. "Please come in."

"Thank you" Lena said sheepishly, taking off her jacket and walking towards the couch.

"What are you playing at?" Maggie said in a whisper as she wrapped an arm around Alex's waist.

"Trust me" Alex said as she gave Maggie a quick peck on the cheek and pulled her towards the couch. "Alright Lena, I think we need to have a proper chat."

"Oh okay" said Lena as she sat up straighter on the couch.

"We have absolutely no reason to trust you or help you or anything" Alex began, "but I love Kara and I care about Kara and so we need to get this completely sorted out before Kara gets hurt."

"Oh, yes, right." Lena said, not quite sure where this was going.

"Kara is not a little puppy that you get to play with until you get bored. She is also not a puppet to do whatever you want at your beckon call" Alex stressed.

"I know, I know" Lena stammered.

"Kara is sensitive and caring and gullible. She sees the good in everyone, even if they don't deserve it" Alex said standing up. "She is also my sister who I will always protect."

"I know" Lena said standing up in front of Alex.

"And if you do anything, and I mean anything, that even slightly upsets Kara, you will have to deal with me" Alex said folding her arms in front of her.

"Yes, of course." Lena said with a nod of her head.

"Are you positive about your feelings?" Alex asked, taking a step closer to Lena. Maggie was on the edge of her seat, beaming from ear to ear. There was something about her overprotective girlfriend that was just so sexy. And watching the CEO squirm under her questioning was just plain funny.

"This is something I've never really felt before" Lena said standing a little bit taller.

"How can you be sure your feelings are real?" Alex asked, standing even taller.

And with that question, Lena sat defeated back down on the couch. "Kara makes me feel… real" Lena said in a whisper, her head in her hands.

Alex took a step even closer to Lena, about to start another round of questioning until Maggie gently grabbed her arm. "Let me take over" Maggie said to Alex.

Alex stood dumbfounded. Still in awe of the strong, yet caring woman she gets to call her girlfriend. "Okay" she smiled at Maggie and took a seat in the chair.

Maggie sat down beside Lena on the couch. She gently put her arm around the obviously conflicted woman. "So let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Maggie said. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know" Lena said looking up at Maggie. "I just know that I want to get to know Kara better and spend more time with her but I am a scary CEO and she is this cute and adorable reporter. Every time there is a knock on the door, my heart skips a beat hoping it is her. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about me, but I don't really care. I just really want her as a friend." Lena said, all in one breath.

"Then let's go get the girl" Maggie smiled as she stood up and moved toward the bedroom.

"Whoa, wait, hang on. What is happening?" Alex said jumping up and running after Maggie. "Is this a good idea?"

"Did you look at Lena, I mean really look at her?" asked Maggie. "She is telling the truth. She really does care about Kara and I think Kara deserves to have some happiness in her life beyond just chasing bad guys."

"What makes you so sure?" Alex asks, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm a cop. I can tell when someone is telling the truth" smiled Maggie, leaning up to give Alex a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now are you going to help me Danvers?"

"Of course" smiled Alex, leaning in for another kiss.

Kara swooped around the corner, just as Maggie, Alex and Lena were heading out the front door. She paused mid-flight to see the three women get into Alex's car and drive away.

What is going on? Kara thought. First Winn, now Alex and Maggie. Next Lena will be hanging out with J'onn with no time for Kara. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She turned and zoomed away.

Mean while, Maggie, Alex and Lena stood in front of Kara's door.

"Go ahead, knock" Maggie encouraged Lena.

"Are you sure? What if she doesn't want to see me?" Lena asked.

"Of course she will want to see you, you have food" Alex laughed.

And with that Lena knocked on the door. Little did the ladies know that Kara was not there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knock again," Maggie encouraged Lena after Kara failed to answer the door. "Maybe she didn't hear it."

"I'm sure she would have heard it" chuckled Alex. "Let me call her" and with that, Alex stepped around the corner and down the hall to see if she could get a hold of Kara. "Come on Kara, pick up."

After a few rings, Kara picked up. "Having fun with the girls tonight?" Kara asked sarcastically without even saying hello.

"Whoa, what? Excuse me?" Alex stuttered surprised by Kara's greeting. "Where are you?"

"I'm out flying. What do you want?"

"What is going on?" Alex asked, voice full of concern.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Just come home. Let's talk. Something is obviously bothering you."

Suddenly there was a soft breeze and thud as Kara appeared before Alex. "What are you doing?" Alex asked Kara, pulling her by her arm a little further away down the hall. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing" Kara shrugged, heading towards her apartment. "You are the one with the new friend."

"Wait" Alex urged her sister.

"Why?" Kara said with a sweeping motion and slight bow before turning quickly around the corner to run face to face with Lena.

"Hey Kara" Lena said softy. "I brought pizza" she said sheepishly holding up the box.

"Hi Lena" Kara smiled with a slight cough. "What brings you here?"

"I had a meeting with your sister tonight, and then she invited me to games night" chuckled Lena. "So here I am. I hope that is okay."

"Yeah, of course, come in" Kara said unlocking her door and inviting the three ladies inside. She could feel herself become flushed. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

Kara quickly grabbed Alex's arm as she entered the apartment and pulled her towards the sink. "What is going on?" Kara hissed at Alex.

"I can ask you the same thing" hissed Alex in return. "You know it is games night. Where were you?"

"I had some errands to run" Kara lied.

"Liar" called out Alex. Kara was never one to fib, let alone lie. "Where were you?"

"I…I…it's just…" Kara became flustered looking for the right words. "Why is she here?" she asked trying to slyly point towards Lena, who merely waved at both ladies.

Both Kara and Alex waved awkwardly back. "Like she said, I was meeting with her, and she clearly had something on her mind that was bothering her, and it just seemed like she needed a change of scenery, so I invited her out with us." Alex explained.

"And why was she at your apartment" Kara question.

"I had to go and… hang on, how did you know she was there?" Alex stopped midsentence when she figured out that Kara knew more than she as letting on.

"I flew by your place because I wanted to know if you guys needed a lift, and I saw her there with you. Since when do you hang out Lena Luthor anyways?" Kara asked.

"Does it really matter Kara?" Alex asked putting her hand gently on Kara's arm. "I just happened to be there when she needed a friend, and I couldn't exactly leave her. Is there a problem that she is here? I mean, you were the one telling me I should get to know here better."

Alex was right, thought Kara. She had been pushing Alex to get to know Lena better. She blushed thinking about Lena Luthor being in her apartment and not just for business reasons. Lena was here to hang out with her, well maybe not just her, but she was still here and that was freaking cool.

"Come on little sister, let's get the game started" laughed Alex as she guided Kara towards the group. Alex knew her sister too well and she might be able to hide her identity to the world, but Kara was absolute rubbish when it came to hiding her feelings.

Just as Maggie was handing out the wine glasses, there was a knock at the door and in walked Winn and James.

"Welcome to the party" smiled Kara as both men stopped dead in their tracks when the saw Lena Luthor sitting on the couch. Lena gave them a little wave when it was obvious they were both shocked to see her sitting there.

"Um… Hi Lena" Winn said, "…and everyone else. I brought pot stickers."

"My hero" exclaimed Kara as she jumped off the couch and took the brown bag from Winn.

Lena couldn't help but laugh out loud at Kara's childish enthusiasm for food. It was so endearing and just one of the reasons why Lena was so infatuated with her.

Meanwhile, Winn made his way over to the couch and snagged the remaining spot beside Lena. "So Lena, what brings you here?" he asked. In his head, he couldn't help but think that her earlier call about meeting up was just to snag this coveted invitation and spend more time with himself.

"Oh Alex and Maggie invited me over" she said with a smile still looking over at the kitchen as Kara searched for a plate to put the pot stickers on. Can she get any cuter? Lena thought as she noticed Kara crinkle up her nose then throw up her hands before bringing the pot stickers over in their original take-out container.

"Sorry guys, I have no idea where my plates have gone. Hope you are okay with sharing the container" Kara said sheepishly. This wasn't exactly an appropriate way to serve pot stickers to a billionaire CEO. But of course, not that she would really notice the way she is all over Winn, laughing at all his jokes. Grr, what's so funny anyways?

"Plate? But we always share the contai…" began Winn before suddenly getting kicked by Alex. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Winn rubbing his shin.

"Sorry, foot cramp" lied Alex.

"Oh here babe, let me rub it" chuckled Maggie as she sat on the floor in front of Alex and began to massage her foot.

"So what game do you like to play?" asked Lena turning to look at Winn. "I've never been invited to a games night before."

"Really?" everyone exclaimed as their mouths dropped open in astonishment.

"Well I mean, I played chess with my brother, but I can't say I ever played a game with friends before. I mean, not that we are friends, I mean you are nice, I mean we could be friends, but I mean… I just, I mean…"

"We are glad you are here" laughed Maggie as she patted Lena's knee reassuringly.

Kara sat across the coffee table from Lena and couldn't help but smile at the suddenly shy and flustered CEO. How absolutely adorable. Who knew she could be so vulnerable? This was a side that Kara was happy to see. But what is Kara feeling? Why was she so interested in Lena? She is clearly here to spend some extra time with Winn. She wasn't here for her. Suddenly she felt the need for some fresh air. She stood up quickly and went back into the kitchen.

Lena couldn't help but notice Kara's quick departure. She looked over at Alex and Maggie who both nodded for Lena to follow Kara. "Excuse me for a second" Lena said with a smile as walked over to Kara who was searching for something in the kitchen.

"Can I help you find what you are looking for?" Lena asked with a slight chuckle when she noticed she startled Kara.

"Oh no, no, um… no. I'm good" Kara stumbled.

"What are you looking for? You know what they say, sometimes you just need a new set of eyes" smiled Lena starting to scan the kitchen herself for who knows what.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just needed a…" Kara did a quick scan and her eyes fell upon a potato masher. "I just needed a potato masher" she said before turning to look fully at Lena holding up a masher in triumph.

"You needed a potato masher?" laughed Lena. "What on earth for?"

"Um…yeah, I don't know" laughed Kara. "I guess I am just a little nervous" she admitted ducking her head down to avoid showing her utter embarrassment to Lena.

"Nervous? Why?" asked Lena, bending slightly in order to maintain eye contact with Kara.

Kara opened her mouth to explain but they were suddenly interrupted. "Hey ladies, come on!" yelled Winn from the living room. "Time for me to teach you all a lesson."

Kara quickly decided to let it go and get back to the group. "You know what, phft, it's nothing" laughed Kara with wave of her hand. "Let's get some games started. I am really glad you are here. Winn must be over the moon to know you came tonight." And with that Kara walked back to the living room and plopped herself down right between James and Winn, feeling flustered and trying her best to avoid Lena seeing it.

Lena couldn't help but sigh and lean against the counter in defeat. Why did this little innocent reporter tug on her emotions so much? Suddenly she felt Maggie standing beside her.

"Everything okay Luthor?" Maggie asked in a whisper.

"I think this is a mistake" Lena said under her breath, fidgeting with the potato masher that Kara left behind. "She clearly considers me just a friend, and possibly not even that. I think I should probably get going. I am just making everyone uncomfortable being here. This was all just a silly mistake." And with that, Lena grabbed her coat and left the apartment before Maggie could protest.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex couldn't help but notice when Kara suddenly plopped herself back down on the floor in front of her. Alex looked up just in time to see the door close behind Lena. She got up and walked over to Maggie. "What happened?"

"She is convinced that Kara only thinks of her as a friend, and possibly not even that. She thinks that it was a mistake to come tonight." Maggie said unable to hide her disappointment.

"But that's so not true. You saw how flabbergasted Kara got when she saw Lena. She was even out flying around tonight because she saw us together at our apartment earlier and was jealous. Who gets that jealous over someone who is just a friend?"

"I know" agreed Maggie. "We're going to have to do something before both of them change their minds completely. We need to knock some sense into them somehow."

Alex looked down at Maggie and could literally see the wheels turning in her head. "Have I told you lately how wonderful I think you are?"

"Me? Please do tell" laughed Maggie as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her in closer, "Well…where shall I begin? I…" Alex couldn't help but let out sigh when she was suddenly interrupted by someone yelling from the other room.

"Hey, where's Lena?" Winn shouted, standing up and scanning the room.

"Oh she just got a last minute business call she had to take back at her office" lied Maggie as she untangled herself from a disappointed Alex and pulled her back to the group with a smile. Alex might be a tough DEO agent, but Maggie just loved how she was so innocently sweet and adorably childish at the same time.

"Maybe I should go with her" said Winn valiantly, which only caused Kara to sink her head lower down as she sat on the floor.

Of course Winn should run after her, thought Kara. He clearly cared about her and she must have feelings for him. She would give anything to run after Lena herself, but that isn't what the CEO wants. Kara knew she needed to shake these feelings or not only is she going to get annoyed with the infatuated Winn, but also lose the budding friendship she has with Lena. She couldn't help but shake her head.

"Everything okay there, Little Danvers?" Maggie asked with a chuckle. Kara was clearly deep in thought and Maggie couldn't help but think it was because of Lena.

Before Kara could answer, James decided to add his two sense. "I have to say, I am still a little confused why she was here in the first place. Doesn't she have other lavish places to hang out" said James, leaning back on the couch, before Kara could answer Maggie.

"She just needed some company" said Alex sitting down on the chair and pulling Maggie down on her lap. "And who is better company than us?" she added with a laugh as Maggie threw her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, but she left rather quickly. Maybe I should really go after her" Winn suggested again.

"You know what Winn, I am sure she is fine" Alex insisted, "but to put all our minds at ease, why don't you fly over there Kara, as Supergirl, just to check on her."

Kara's eyes suddenly lit up. "Really, are you sure?"

"Of course," reassured Maggie "I think we would all feel better if we knew Lena made it safely back to her office."

Kara's smile grew even wider. "Yeah, we just want to make sure she's okay. I think it's a great plan. I will be back" she shrugged at Alex and, and before anyone could blink, Kara was out the door.

Alex gave Maggie a squeeze as she watched her sister fly away.

Lena had just made it inside her office when she heard a soft thud on her balcony. She looked up to see Supergirl give a little wave. Lena walked quickly over to the door and opened it. "Please come in" she gestured with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was just doing my rounds Ms. Luthor, and saw your light on and thought I would stop by." Supergirl said looking around the office, her hands on her hips.

"Just doing rounds?" laughed Lena. "I thought you were at games night."

"Yeah, I was, but wait…what?" Supergirl said spinning to look at Lena. "I…I… I don't know what you are talking about" stuttered Supergirl.

"Oh Kara, you are the most adorable person I have ever met" smiled Lena walking over to the bar and pouring herself a cup of water.

"How?"

"How what?" Lena smiled leaning against the counter.

"How did you know?" Kara said in a whisper taking a seat on the couch.

"Kara, the minute you walked into my office I knew I wanted to get to know you. I knew you were special" Lena said putting down her water and walking over to sit down on the couch beside Kara. "Each time my office door opened, I secretly hoped it was you. Do you honestly think I would give up my lunch hour for any ordinary reporter?" Lena smiled.

She took a deep breath before continuing "then I met Supergirl, and she gave me the same feeling, and plus, you both scrunch up your nose in the same way when you don't want me to do something." Lena said with a small chuckle and reached out to touch Kara's hand when Supergirl suddenly stood up and began to pace the room.

"But you're…I mean, you… I just…" said Kara waving her arms around.

Lena stood up from the couch and stood in Supergirl's way. "Look at me Kara" Lena said putting both hands on Kara's shoulders and stilling her for just a moment.

Kara slowly lifted her head to look Lena in the eye.

"Is it bad that I know you are Supergirl?" Lena said giving a half smile and stepping even closer to Kara.

"I…I…There's… I…" Kara stumbled. "I just can't risk people knowing I am Supergirl."

"I am a risk? I would never hurt you Kara" Lena urged. Did Kara still not realize how important she was to her? "I mean, is it wrong that I know who you are? Shouldn't friends know each other?" Lena said softly, taking another step closer to Kara, barely an inch between them.

"You are not a risk" Kara said as a matter of fact looking directly into Lena's eyes. Kara honestly trusted Lena. "You are not a risk, I just can't put you at risk because of who I am."

"What do you mean?" Lean asked softly, earnestly searching Kara's eyes for what her friend meant.

"Oh, this is not good, this is just not good" Supergirl muttered, suddenly breaking eye contact, spinning around and walking past Lena. "I've got to see Alex."

"Kara, wait" Lena's protest fell on deaf ears as Supergirl flew out of sight. Lena could barely hold back the tears as she was left standing alone in her uncomfortably quiet office.

Kara zoomed back into the apartment, practically knocking James over who chose that exact time to walk over to the kitchen to refill his drink.

"Alex, I need you. I need you now" Kara said quickly walking into the bedroom, ignoring everyone else in her apartment.

Alex gave Maggie a quick look before running after her sister. "What's the matter Kara?" she asked, grabbing Kara's arm and stopping her pacing.

"She knows" was all Kara could say before pacing the room again.

"Who knows what?" Alex said trying to gain eye contact with her sister.

"She knows I'm Supergirl" Kara said flopping herself, face first, down on the bed.

"Who knows?"

"Lena" Kara muffled into her comforter.

"Wait, how?" Alex said sitting beside Kara.

"My noses."

"Your what?"

Just then, Maggie walked into the room. "Hey babe, I think we have a bit of a situation" she said holding up her phone.

"Yeah, right here" Alex said pointing at Kara.

"Um… well that's one half of it" Maggie said motioning to her phone again. "Lena just called, and I think I should go see her."

"Oh good plan babe. Find out how much she really knows please."

"With pleasure" and with that, Maggie gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek before leaving and making her way over to L Corp.


	6. Chapter 6

James and Winn excused themselves for the evening when Maggie left to check on Lena. That left Kara flopped on the bed and Alex sitting quietly on the edge.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Alex didn't bother prying until she heard her sister's breathing start to calm down.

"Kara, can you tell me what happened?" Alex asked softly as she laid a gentle hand on Kara's back.

With a sigh, Kara forced herself to sit up and look at her sister. "I showed up as Supergirl, but she called me Kara. She knows who I am. She said she pretty much knew I was Supergirl since we first met. She said we have the same nose." Kara explained.

Alex laughed softly. "First of all, little sister, you and Supergirl are the same, and therefore you do have the same nose."

Kara just gave her a disappointing glare.

"But seriously Kara, are you really surprised that one of your friends figured out your secret identity?" Alex asked in her most gentle voice possible. "The absence of glasses and the addition of a cape doesn't really hide who you are, especially if it is someone who really cares about you."

"Yeah, but Winn and James never figured it out." Kara looked sincerely at Alex.

"Well did Lena say how she figured it out, besides just your nose?"

"She said she just really wanted to get to know me."

"You as in Supergirl, or you as in Kara?"

"Um… I think me as Kara" she sighed.

"And that is bad because…?" Alex continued to pry deeper into the conversation, hoping her sister would gain some understanding of what had just happened.

"I….I don't know" Kara sighed flopping back on the bed.

"If I were you, and if I had a good friend like Lena, who I obviously cared about, then I would be happy about this next progression in our relationship. Do you not want Lena to know who you really are? Were you always going to keep this secret from her?"

"I just can't risk losing her" Kara muffled into her pillow.

"Why would you lose her?" Alex asked rubbing Kara's back. Alex was trying very hard to be the caring, thoughtful, considerate older sister, but her patience was running a little thin. Sometimes her sister, even with x-ray vision, couldn't' see what was plainly clear in front of her. It was as if Kara had made up all these excuses to not let Lena in. Which was made even more infuriating because it was Kara who had insisted that everyone get to know Lena in the first place.

"Because what if people find out that Supergirl and Lena Luthor are friends. I can't put her at risk like that. I can't have her be friends with Supergirl."

"But Kara, you are Supergirl. Are you saying she shouldn't be friends with you?"

"I…I… I don't know what I am saying."

"Look, Kara, you need to really think about this. One reason a friend is a friend, and not just an acquaintance, is because we miss them when they leave and we look forward to seeing them again. This even goes as far as worrying about them when they are away from us. Are you really willing to give up Lena because you are worried something may happen? For Pete's sake, Lena is a Luthor, she can take care of herself."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Kara said sitting up again and looking at Alex.

"We have been sisters for many many years now, and like true little sister fashion, you always ignore what I say. So I am going to tell you something right now, that if you don't listen to me again, and if you take advantage of me being sisterly and caring and all that big sister junk, I am seriously going to hurt you." Alex said as she put her hand on Kara's knee.

"I promise to listen to you and take to heart what you are about to tell me." Kara said crossing her heart and extending a pinky to Alex.

Alex quickly accepted the pinky swear. "Lena has feelings for you Kara, and not just as a friend. If you opened your eyes you would see it. I spent only a couple hours with the woman and it was obvious that she is completely head over heels for you. And you are so concerned about protecting others that you never take into consideration your own true feelings." Alex stood up from the bed and began pacing the room as she continued her fast paced lecture, waving her arm periodically around to emphasize a point. "And furthermore, you honestly think you aren't worth the risk? You have always gotten me into some sort of trouble, but I keep you around because you are my sister and I love you. Why are you so hesitant to let Lena in? Is some risk not worth your happiness? Because let's be honest, you haven't been so good at hiding your feelings either. You hang on every word that Luthor says and you are sometimes literally floating on air when you talk about her." Alex finished stopping in front of Kara, hands on her hips.

Kara slowly stood up, looked directly at Alex and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ugh…air…Kara!" struggled Alex.

Kara let go and looked at Alex. "Thanks big sister" she said before stepping around Alex and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex, following behind her quickly.

"I am going to find my happiness" Kara said with a gigantic smile before flying out the window.

Meanwhile, Maggie had made her way over to Lena's office. A security guard showed her up to Lena. She knocked gently on the door. There was no answer. She quietly turned the knob and peered into the room. Lena sat at her desk, head resting on her folded arms on top of her desk.

Maggie knocked again. "Lena"

This time Lena looked up from her desk. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She had clearly been crying for a while. She stood up from her desk, wiped her cheeks, straightened her clothes and forced a half smile when she saw Maggie standing there.

"Oh Lena" was all Maggie said as she took four big steps over to Lena and pulled her into a hug.

Lena couldn't stop the tears from starting again. She let herself melt into Maggie's arms. She was so drained. She had bottled up her feelings for Kara for so long and to have them barely under control today was just too much for her to handle. She was such an idiot for thinking Kara was anything more than a friend and now she has chased her away by admitting she knew she was Supergirl.

Maggie led her over to the couch where the both sat quietly until Lena has stopped crying.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Maggie asked sincerely, passing Lena a tissue.

"There isn't really much to tell. Supergirl showed up here. I told her I knew she was Kara and that pretty much sums up my wonderful evening" Lena said sarcastically.

"That can't possibly be it."

"Well there was something about it being too risky for me to know she was Supergirl and then she left. I should have known this was going to be one big mistake."

"You can't really mean that?" Maggie asked.

"Well I am pretty sure Kara doesn't want anything to do with me and the way she left tonight, I doubt she will ever want to see me again" Lena sighed.

"How can you be so positive?" Maggie asked standing up and walking over to get Lena a glass of water. "What would you say if I told you that Alex was at Kara's apartment right this moment comforting her little sister who seems to be equally upset, for what I think, is no real good reason."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked accepting the water from Maggie.

"Kara clearly has some pretty significant feelings for you" Maggie said sitting back down on the couch and turning to look at Lena.

"I don't think so, Maggie. You should have seen her tonight. She just left." Lena sighed.

"Oh Lena" Maggie laughed.

The two women just sat there quietly on the couch for what seemed like an eternity. So much was running through Lena's head. How could she mess up the only friendship she ever had? She always rushes into things. She always gets what she wants. Why didn't she just show some patience when it came to Kara. Obviously she scared her off.

Just then there was the tell-tale thump on the balcony before Kara walked in and slowly approached Lena. "We need to talk" she said softly, looking directly into the green eyes of the CEO. Lena was grateful that she was sitting down. Kara's blue eyes had such a way of making her feel weak and vulnerable.

Maggie stood up from the couch. "You know what, I think I'm going to head out." She gave Kara's arm a loving squeeze as she passed by.

"Tell Alex thanks for me, would you?" Kara smiled at Maggie.

"My pleasure, little Danvers." She couldn't help but chuckle as she showed herself out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lena, we really need to talk" Kara said walking over to her. Lena seemed defeated, almost lost, a look that Kara wasn't very familiar with coming from her. A look that this strong willed woman barely acknowledged herself. Kara's head began to race. Was Lena like this because of her? It took everything in her body to not swoop Lena up in her arms and never let go.

"Kara, let me begin, please" Lena said standing up and taking a step closer to Kara who automatically took a step back. This slight movement tugged at Lena's heart. It tore at her very being to feel Kara step away from her.

"No, let me start" Kara said, turning to look out the window, distancing herself further from the CEO. She needed to say this first before Lena swayed how she felt. She needed to be heard before she didn't have the courage to say it. "Lena, I…it's…" Kara was off to a great start.

Lena couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. Clearly upset. Clearly uncomfortable. She walked over and put her hand gently on Kara's back, causing Kara to turn quickly and look her directly in the eyes. Lena gave a soft, reassuring smile. "I'm listening. You can tell me anything" she said in a gentle voice that just melted Kara. Lena could see as Kara's demeanor shifted and a wave of ease came over her body.

Kara took a deep breath. "Lena, I am sorry. I am sorry I took off. I am sorry I didn't wait to talk to you. I am sorry that I kept…"

Lena cut her off. "Kara. Stop." She said authoritatively but with a smile. She gently rubbed Kara's arm, slightly distracted by the contoured muscles underneath the smooth fabric of Kara's super suit. "There is nothing to apologize for" she comforted.

With the tone of her voice and that absolutely beautiful smile, Kara could see why Lena was a top CEO. "But Lena…" Kara began to protest.

"Kara, you really have nothing to apologize for" Lena said as a matter of fact, just as if she were commanding a boardroom. "We need to talk, and I emphasize 'we'. I think there is a lot going on right now in both our heads. Please come sit down." Lena said gesturing towards the couch.

Kara, even with her superpowers, couldn't resist Lena's gentle hand as she guided her towards the couch. Sitting down on the cool leather couch, she smiled to herself thinking about how much control this woman has over her and she doesn't even have super strength or freeze breath. Kara let out a little chuckle imagining Lena in the boardroom using her freeze breath to teach a lesson to some old fart who had the nerve of perceiving Lena as some little helpless lady.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked, sitting down beside Kara. She simply adored how cute and innocent Kara was when she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. She thought about how Kara just glowed when she was in a good mood. Her laugh was like sunbeams.

"Oh, it's nothing" chuckled Kara, feeling at ease to laugh with Lena again. "I was just imagining how completely and utterly unstoppable you would be if you had super powers. I mean, I'm already powerless when I'm around you."

Now it was Lena's turn to laugh. "What sort of super power would I have?"

"Oh, I don't know. I can imagine you using freeze breath to stop some hot headed jerk from bursting into your office. You would insist they take time to 'cool down' as you froze them in place." Kara laughed out loud.

"Or what about laser vision. I could literally light some fires under people's butts to get them moving" Lena suggested, joining in the fun.

"I would hate to see how unstoppable you would be with the ability to fly." Kara laughed out loud, leaning back on the couch and enjoying a good chuckle. "You would conquer the world! You know who else I would hate to see with powers? It's Alex" said Kara bursting out fully into gut wrenching laughter.

Lena couldn't help but laugh "why? Is your big sister already scary enough for you?"

"Could you imagine her with the ability to stop people from moving? I literally wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere!" Kara held her stomach as she laughed even harder.

Lena laughed even harder as she watched how carried away Kara was getting with this concept. Kara could barely contain herself and that was such a pleasure for Lena to experience. There was always so much joy and innocence exuding from Kara. How can you not want to be around her?

"Go out with me" Lena blurted out, dead panned.

"Sure, where do you want to go? I could really do with some ice cream. I just love ice cream." Kara said, still laughing. She had to brush a tear from her eye. She just couldn't imagine two Danvers with powers. Poor Eliza.

"No, that's not what I meant" Lena said leaning forward.

"What? No ice cream? Do you want to go get pizza?" Kara asked trying to regain some composure. "I suppose we haven't really gotten to eat yet. You must be hungry."

"No, I mean, I… Would you like to go out with me on a date?" Lena said, this time running her hand through her hair as she hesitantly looked over at Kara. Sure Lena could run a billion dollar empire, but asking Kara out was one of the most difficult things she has ever had to do.

Kara stopped laughing and pulled herself together. She was having so much fun imagining her friends with powers that she forgot the reason why she was with Lena in the first place. She wanted Lena in her life but she knew that things were now complicated with Lena knowing that she was Supergirl. "How about we grab drinks tomorrow and talk some things through?"

"I would like that" said Lena with that smile that melted Kara every time. "Where shall I meet you?"

"My place" Kara smiled as she stood up from the couch. "8:00 sharp. Don't be late Ms. Luthor." And with that, Kara flew out of the office without even waiting for Lena's reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara loved her sister, she really did. She also cared a lot about Maggie. Alex and Maggie were such a great couple. But if they didn't leave her alone very soon, she was going to fly them both to the top of the highest mountain and leave them there.

Both Maggie and Alex had dropped by that evening to see how Kara was doing with the whole Lena situation. They were shocked and rather pleased to see Kara mid-dressed, trying on, what seemed to be, the hundredth outfit. They began bombarding Kara with questions the second they heard that Lena agreed to meet Kara tonight. Eventually Kara couldn't stand the prying questions anymore, especially when she needed to concentrate on her colour combinations.

"I'm sorry" Kara said as she began pushing Alex and Maggie out the door. "I know you want to know, but you just have got to go" she laughed as both women protested.

"Okay, Okay, Okay" said Alex as she stood firm and straight faced. "Just promise me you will call if you need anything." Alex will always be the over protective older sister.

"I promise" said Kara and gave Alex one last hug before shoving them out the door and locking it behind them.

Kara had approximately thirty minutes to get ready for Lena. Lena had been at her apartment before. Mostly for business related things, and yesterday for games night, but tonight was definitely different. She wanted to take this chance to really talk with Lena and figure out where they stood and how to move forward, together or not.

Lena was equally nervous about this evening with Kara. She had been at her apartment before, she had worked closely with her on various articles, but for some reason, this time has her completely unwound. She nervously reached up to knock on Kara's door. "Come in, it's unlocked" Lena heard Kara call from the other side before even having the time to tap once. She took a deep breath before turning the knob and letting herself in.

"How did you know I was here?" laughed Lena as she stepped into the apartment and saw Kara busy in the kitchen.

"Super hearing" smiled Kara as she pulled two wine glasses down from the shelf and gestured for Lena to sit down on one of the stools at the island.

"Oh right" Lena laughed, feeling embarrassed for even asking.

Kara smiled seeing Lena's face become flushed. She carefully poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Lena. "So we need to talk" she said flatly, really not wanting to prolong this conversation any longer.

"Yeah, but suddenly I'm tongue tied" chuckled Lena, not daring to look up at Kara and so therefore, pretending to be utterly fascinated with tracing a line on the tabletop.

"You? Speechless?" chuckled Kara, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, would you believe my head is spinning and I'm not even sure where to begin?" said Lena, fiddling with her wine glass now. She lifted her head up slightly to see Kara beaming ear to ear. Oh that smile, she thought.

"You know what I like to do when I can't think straight?" Kara asked standing up from the table.

"Knit something?" Lena answer.

"Knit? You think I know how to knit? You have got to be kidding me Lena" laughed Kara even harder as she grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her towards the window. "No silly, I like to fly" she said as she quickly wrapped her arm around Lena's waist and lifted her up into the sky with one single leap.

Lena felt a sudden rush of wind and her feet leave the ground. She instantly wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and held on for dear life.

"Come Lena, open your eyes. You're missing it all" laughed Kara as they soared through the air.

Lena merely shook her head no and held tighter onto Kara.

Kara just smiled to herself as she pulled Lena even closer to her body. This is better than a scary movie, thought Kara as she enjoyed every moment that Lena was in her arms. Kara flew them to the top of the highest sky rise building where she landed them softly. "Okay, open your eyes now" Kara said gently as she released her hold of Lena.

Feeling that her feet were on solid ground, Lena slowly and rather hesitantly began to open one eye, her arms still wrapped around Kara.

"You can open both eyes" chuckled Kara, "you're safe."

"You know what Danvers, your innocent persona doesn't fool me" chuckled Lena, her one eye still securely shut, arms still tightly around Kara's neck.

"Would I lie to you?" Kara said as innocently as possible.

"Who's asking me, Kara Danvers or Supergirl?"

"Oh, low blow Ms. Luthor" Kara said softly pushing Lena off of her.

"No, No, sorry. I didn't mean it" said Lena frantically clinging even tighter to Kara, closing both eyes firmly and not seeing that Kara was just joking around.

"Seriously, Lena, trust me" Kara said softly into Lena's ear as she wrapped her arms once more around Lena. With that, Kara could feel her start to relax slightly.

Lena cautiously opened both her eyes, letting her hands drift to Kara's arm and firmly grasping Kara's bicep. "I…I…wow, this is beautiful" she finally stuttered once she could fully take in the view.

"I like to come up here when I have a lot on my mind" said Kara, "there's usually no one else up here" she said with a laugh.

"You're such a dork" laughed Lena as she let go of Kara's arm and took a step forward to get a better view of the city. "It's amazing how insignificant we really are when you take in how grand this city really is." Lena was mesmerized by the city scape below her. It was night and yet the city looked so alive. There was a hustle and bustle that seemed to emanate from the blinking lights below. "Where are we?" she asked turning to look back at Kara

"Don't you know your own building? We are on top of LCorp. See, down there is the coffee shop that serves the most delicious croissants. And over there is the sandwich stop that can make a really great roast beef sandwich. Oh and over there is the pizza place that has the best peperoni pizza ever. Oh, Oh and over there…"

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Do you know only know food places?"

"What? No" fiend Kara pretending to be insulted. "In case you needed to know…"she continued turning to point over to another part of the city, "over there is the park that has the most detailed statue of Mary Wollstonecraft. She wasn't afraid to write about women's rights. And if you look that direction, there is a hotel that has the most wonderful painting depicting anti-racism in its lobby. I really think the painting needs to go on a billboard somewhere and over on that corner is a man who sleeps there at night so that he doesn't take up a bed in the shelter, and over there is a school that has a teacher who is clearly battling some illness but she always comes to work every Monday with flowers in hopes of cheering up her classroom and …"

"Okay, okay, so you know more about food" smiled Lena grabbing Kara's arm and gently turning her to face her.

Kara turned to see tears forming in Lena's eyes. Kara quickly continued, "But you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that if you could only look below us, you would see where this most attractive woman works. She works hard at changing the world and making it safe and inclusive for everyone."

And with that last comment, Lena cupped Kara's cheeks in her hands and pulled her in for a tenderly soft kiss.

 _I think this is the end, unless more is needed. Thoughts?_


	9. Chapter 9

Lena and Kara spent the next couple of weeks enjoying the nervousness and thrill of their new relationship. They had agreed to take things slow. They would go out for coffee or dinner and often ended their evenings leaving them wanting more. They did their best to keep things professional at work, but Kara had to admit that was getting increasingly difficult now that Lena was working more often out of Catco.

Today Kara walked into Lena's office at Catco and found her leaning over her desk, looking over the last set of proofs James had dropped off. Lena had on a knee length skirt that hugged all the right curves and Kara couldn't help but stop a moment to take in the beauty before her. She felt her heart beat faster as she allowed her eyes to linger on certain parts of Lena's body.

"Can I help you Ms. Danvers?" Lena smirked without looking up from the task at hand.

"Um...I…How?" stumbled Kara, feeling flushed, and not just because she was embarrassed for getting caught.

"Let's just say I have my own set of powers" Lena replied turning towards Kara and giving her a wink and smile that made Kara go weak at the knees.

Kara's mouth dropped opened, as if she were going to say something, but instead she turned and left Lena standing alone in her office.

Lena couldn't help but laugh out loud at Kara's speedy exit. She loved knowing she had such a strong effect on her. She loved knowing that she had this effect on Kara and it wasn't just because of her money or family or her position in the company. She knew Kara just really liked her.

Lena leaned back on her desk, arms crossed and watched as Kara walked randomly through the office, checking for items on other people's desks before looking up to see Lena watching her and suddenly exiting the room altogether while fumbling with various papers. How did she get so lucky to have such a clumsy, loveable, adorable, wonderful, amazing girl in her life? Suddenly she felt the pang in her stomach. Did she really deserve Kara? She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. She wasn't her mother or brother, she deserved to be happy. It was just hard for her to believe that.

Lena put her glasses down on her desk before walking out to follow Kara back to her office. She knocked lightly on the doorframe which made Kara jump as she rummaged through papers on her desk. "For someone with your abilities, you scare pretty easily" Lena laughed as she walked into the room.

Kara turned and brushed a piece of loose hair from her face. "Well Ms. Luthor, I can't help it if I am so dedicated to my work that I don't always pay attention to what is happening around me."

"Oh is that the case. Aren't you supposed to be extra observant since you are a reporter?" laughed Lena as she walked up to Kara and put her arms around her waist which caused Kara to automatically put her arms around Lena's neck.

"I'm quite a dedicated reporter, as a matter of fact." smiled Kara, playing with the hair at the nape of Lena's neck.

"Uh huh" nodded Lena, eyes on Kara's lips and leaning in slightly. "Well tell me this, dear dedicated reporter, what do you know about this rumor that Supergirl is dating someone?"

"Oh, Supergirl is pretty awesome. I am sure her significant other is equally awesome."

"Is that so?" Lena said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yup" Kara said leaning in and capturing Lena's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and warm. She felt her body melt into Lena's as she pulled her even closer.

Eventually pulling away from the kiss with a slight moan, Kara watched as Lena's eyes slowly fluttered open. "I could really get use to this" Lena said.

"Me too" smiled Kara.

Just then a cough at the door drew their attention.

"I'm glad to see you guys are working hard" laughed Alex who was leaning against the door frame, the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah, um…" Lena stumbled suddenly very embarrassed, not because she was caught kissing Kara, but by the fact that Kara's big sister caught them.

"Don't worry Luthor, I'm just teasing" chuckled Alex.

Lena could only blush.

"Kara, do you have a moment?" Alex continued.

Kara looked at Lena, then at Alex and then back at Lena. Right at that moment, she found it very hard to choose between her sister and her girlfriend.

"Of course she does" Lena said hitting Kara on the arm. "I've got work to do anyways" she added giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call me later" she said before turning to walk out of the room. "Nice to see you again Alex" Lena smiled touching Alex's shoulder as she walked past.

"Always" replied Alex with a genuine smile. She was happy to see how much Lena really cared for her little sister and how happy Kara really was. Those two were meant to be together, Alex was sure about that.

"What can I do for you?" Kara asked walking around and sitting down at her desk. "Does J'onn need us?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Maggie and I were planning to take next weekend to go and visit mom and I thought you and Lena should join us."

Kara's mouth suddenly dropped open as she looked at Alex. "I haven't told Eliza yet that I'm with Lena" she said mouth agape.

"I know" Alex said with a sly smile as she sat down in a chair across from Kara.

"How am I supposed to tell Eliza?" Kara asked throwing her arms up in the air. "Oh my gosh, what is Eliza going to think? I mean, how can I tell her I'm dating Lena? She's going to be so disappointed." she said, in a little panic, standing up from her desk and beginning to pace the room.

"Why is she going to be disappointed? Because I am a Luthor?" came Lena's voice from the doorway.

Kara looked up to see Lena standing there, clear hurt across her face. "Hey, I didn't mean that at all" Kara said walking closer to Lena.

"Stop. Don't come closer" Lena said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Well I don't think you have to worry about telling Eliza anything" she said turning away from Kara and walking quickly away leaving Kara standing there stunned.

"What just happened?" Kara asked looking over at Alex. She turned to look as Lena quickly disappeared around the corner. "I don't understand."

"I think she just broke up with you" Alex answered as a matter of fact, standing up and walking over to Kara.

"No!" Kara said turning to look in Lena's direction. "Wait, what? What should I do?!"

"Go after her dummy" Alex laughed as she pushed Kara out the door.

"Oh right" Kara said shaking her head, giving Alex smile and walking in the direction Lena went.

However, when Kara rounded the corner, Lena wasn't there like she had expected. Kara searched the whole office. She even used her super hearing and x-ray vision to see if she could locate her. She ran back to her office. "I can't find her anywhere" said Kara frantically.

"Just use your…you know… powers" Alex said in a whisper.

"I did, she is honestly not here" Kara said looking desperately at Alex.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll find her." Alex reassured before taking out her phone. "Hey J'onn, Lena's gone missing. Yup. I'll call Maggie. Yup. we'll meet you at the DEO." With that she put her phone back into her pocket and turned to Kara. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Kara made a sweep around the city, trying desperately to hear any sign of Lena as Alex drove back to the DEO. When Kara eventually flew in she was greeted by Maggie standing at the center table. J'onn, Alex and Winn were in the conference room deep in conversation.

"What's going on?" Kara asked frantically, walking towards the conference room. "What do we know?"

Maggie took a big step across to stand in front of her. She put her hands out on Kara's shoulders causing her to stop suddenly. "Listen, Kara, you've got to give them time."

"What?" Kara said shaking her head as her eyes focused down on Maggie. "I can't stand here doing nothing while Lena is missing."

"Seriously Kara. You've got to give Alex a chance. She knows how important Lena is to you. You need to let her work without having to look after you too."

"I need to help. I need to find her. I need her to know that I don't care that she is a Luthor. I need her to take me back."

Maggie just shook her head sympathetically at Kara. "And we will find her and you can explain all of that to her. Just stay calm and be ready for when we need you." Maggie said as she pulled Kara in for a hug. Kara felt her body give up as she felt the warm arms wrap around her. Maggie held her strong and tight. She felt as little Danvers' body simply sink into hers and begin to shake with silent sobs.

Maggie looked over at Alex who was busy making a plan with the DEO team. Alex could only shrug as she looked caringly at Kara. Maggie nodded in reply. Alex hated seeing her sister in so much pain. She was determined to find Lena as soon as possible.

After a few minutes, Maggie pushed Kara back up to look in her eyes. "Just trust us. We will find out where Lena is" and with that, Maggie turned to enter the conference room, leaving Kara standing there alone, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Lena woke groggy inside a small lead box, so tight she couldn't even move her arms. She felt her heart begin to race and her breathing becoming shallower. How did she get here? Last she remembers is overhearing Kara not wanting to be with a Luthor. She could feel her heart rate increase even more as she thought back to the last words she spoke to Kara. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. No, she needed to keep a clear mind. She closed her eyes and began counting in her head. She needed to stay calm. She needed to figure out a way to get out. She needed to get back to Kara. She can't leave Kara feeling like she didn't care about her.

Just then she felt the box move and a crack of light come through one edge, which caused Lena to squint, before the whole box opened up. As her eyes adjusted, Lena could see a shadow figure above her. "Mother. I should have known."

"Nice to see you too darling daughter." Lillian said before turning to her henchmen beside her. "Get her up, put her in the cell."

Two muscular men grabbed Lena's arms and yanked her from the box. She barely found her feet before being thrown into a dark grey cell. "You won't get away with this mother."

"And who is going to stop me?" Lillian cackled.

"I have friends. Supergirl will stop you. She will be here."

"That's what I'm hoping for dear."

"What?! Why? What are you going to do mother?"

"Let's just say, your brother has some unfinished business."

"Don't you dare do anything to Supergirl!" Lena yelled at her mother.

"And I suppose you are going to stop me now?" Lillian laughed before leaving Lena alone in the dark cell.

Lena leaned against the bars and sank to the floor. What is she going to do? She can't let Kara get involved in this. She can't let her mother take away the one person she truly cares about, even if Kara didn't care about her in the same way.

Back at the DEO, Kara watched helplessly as Alex and J'onn order agents in various directions. Winn was busy pulling up maps and specifying coordinates. Maggie was on the phone organizing the police squad. Kara just stood there.

"Let me help" she pleaded with her sister. "Just send me out."

"Send you out where?" Alex said, finally stopping and really looking at her sister. "We have no idea where Lena is or who even took her. But we will find her." Alex pulled her into a hug. "We will find her, I promise" Alex whispered into Kara's ear.

After that, Kara just sat on the steps of the DEO, watching as agents ran around. Seconds ticked into minutes, and minutes into hours. She watched as her sister looked over different papers agents were giving her. She watched as she sent Maggie out with different leads, only for her to return looking defeated. J'onn would glance over at her periodically and give her a sympathetic look. He could feel exactly what Kara was feeling.

Kara was dying on the inside. She needed Lena back. She needed Lena to know that she doesn't care that she is a Luthor. Well, that's not true. Being a Luthor only made her love her more. She didn't let her name or her family or anything stop her from doing what was good and right. Kara hung her head again as she felt the tears well up once more.

Just then Winn yelled from the other room. "Come quick. I think I found her!"

Everyone went running to the see Winn flash a map up on the screen. "See, look. Right there. There seems to be an increase of some sort of energy signature. Something about it. It's not normal" Winn attempted to explain.

"Okay, let's get a tactical..." Alex began giving out instructions before being interrupted by Kara.

"I'm going" said Kara as she flew off through the window.

"No Kara, wait" Alex called after her but in vain. "Okay guys, go. We need to get there before it's too late, for Lena and Kara."


	11. Chapter 11

Kara flew directly to the location Winn had pointed out. It was an old building, possibly once a hospital. It was rundown and looked abandoned. Kara scanned the building with her x-ray vision. She could see several people inside. There seemed to be a group of men in the far right corner. Then she spotted the cell with a single body slumped in the corner. Lena! She thought. She swooped in with no hesitation.

"Let Lena go" she shouted at the startled group of men as she landed on the floor with a thud. They reached for their weapons, but with one quick breath, Kara had them scattering. Kara began making her way over to Lena before she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, I knew you would come" Lillian said slyly, stepping around the corner. "Nice to see you again Supergirl."

"Let her go, Lillian" demanded Kara, turning to look fully at Lillian, hands on her hips.

"Supergirl. No!" Lena called from the cell. "Just leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Lena" Kara said looking over at Lena. Did she really not want her? She thought. Was she still mad at her?

"Oh she can go" Lillian said, nodding for two of her henchmen to open up the cell.

Two men quickly scrambled to open up the cell door. Lena came running out and straight towards Kara. Kara opened her arms to Lena but inches before she could safely wrap them around her, she felt someone tug on her from behind, sending Kara sliding across the floor. Kara barely opened her eyes as she saw Cyborg Superman reaching down, grabbing her arm, and flinging her across to the other side.

"No Mother!" Lena yelled as she watched Kara slide to a stop at the far wall. "Leave her alone!"

"Please Lena, let mommy work" was the last words Lena heard before feeling herself lurch forward with a throbbing in her head and everything going black.

Lena woke up slowly. She felt warm blankets around her. She heard beeping. She could barely make out shadows moving around the room. Suddenly she noticed the hand holding hers. She looked to the left to see Maggie sitting on a chair beside the bed, gently rubbing her hand with her thumb.

"What? What happened?" Lena said in a whisper, attempting to sit up.

Maggie gently pushed her back down. "You need to lay still Lena. You have quite the bump on your head."

"But Kara, where's Kara?" she pleaded.

"Um…she's okay" Maggie said hesitantly looking over to the next room.

Lena turned to see Kara laying on the lamp bed, machines attached to her, Alex standing beside her looking at the monitors and then frowning as she wrote something on her clipboard.

"Nooo" whispered Lena. "What happened? I need to see her." Lena attempted to get up again, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Stop, Lena. You need to rest. We can talk about this later" Maggie said, gently pushing Lena back down again on the bed.

Lena was so weak, and her head hurt so much, she just couldn't struggle against Maggie and laid back down. She felt the tears fall. She put her arm across her eyes as she wept.

"She'll be okay, Lena. You need to rest. Just rest." Maggie said reassuringly, rubbing Lena's shoulder. And with that, Lena slowly drifted back to sleep.

Lena wasn't sure how long she was asleep for. This time when she woke up, Maggie was gone and everything seemed less chaotic. She looked over to see Kara still lying still under the lights. She gingerly rolled herself out of bed and walked barefoot over to Kara. She held back a sob as she looked down at her. So helpless. Wounds clearly across her face and arms.

Lena pulled the chair closer and sat down beside Kara, her head hanging low. She held her hand in hers, gently playing with her fingers, looking at the cuts and scrapes that she had never seen before on those hands. She closed her eyes, wishing for Kara to just wake up. "I'm sorry" Lena whispered. "I'm sorry I am a Luthor. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you to love" she said, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks.

"For someone with such a high IQ, you know you are an idiot, right?" Alex laughed as she patted Lena on the shoulder.

Lena jumped at the touch. "Excuse me?" She looked disgustedly at Alex.

"Of course Kara loves you" Alex said walking to the other side of the lamp bed. "Kara has unquestionably no issue with you being a Luthor. This girl is absolutely crazy about you." Alex sat down on the other side of the bed. Kara looked so peaceful, but she desperately wanted her sister to wake up too.

"Then tell me, why was she so upset about Eliza knowing about us?" Lena turned to look back at Kara, "Why is she ashamed to tell her about us" she said softly.

"Gee, Lena! She's not embarrassed about you!"

"Sure sounded like she was" Lena said turning to look back down at Kara's hands as she felt tears well up again.

"No, trust me. Kara telling Eliza really has nothing to do with you." Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Eliza has a rule about dating. We aren't allowed to date anyone unless we have introduced them to Eliza first as a friend."

"Wait, what? So you are telling me you told Eliza first about Maggie beforehand?" Lena asked giving Alex a skeptical look.

"Not exactly." Alex said looking down and rubbing her neck. "Let's just say, both Kara and I suffered great disappointment from Eliza and it was the worst thing ever!"

"Come on, you guys are adults. How bad could it be?" Lena couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well she called me Alexandra for two weeks straight and she refused to bake Kara any muffins for the whole week she was with us, and then when she did eventually bake, Kara wasn't allowed to eat any of them!"

"Wow, gosh, that is bad" beamed Lena looking down at Kara knowing full well that preventing Kara from having Eliza's home-baked anything was like injecting her directly with Kryptonite.

"So Lena, you can see, Kara isn't worried about telling Eliza she is dating a Luthor, she is just worried that she didn't follow the Danvers house rule and will suffer the consequence. Just give Kara a chance to explain it to you when she wakes up." Alex said as she walked out of the room, patting Lena on the back again.

Lena sat there looking at the sleeping Kara before her. She really was the sweetest, most innocent, most genuine person she knew. She couldn't possible have Eliza being that disappointed with Kara. She needed to fix this and she had an idea.

She jumped up and hobbled barefoot after Alex. "Hey Alex. I have a plan. Can you put me in contact with your mother?"

"With pleasure" Alex said. She could tell that Lena had an amazing plan up her sleeve. "But first, I think we should get you back into bed."


	12. Chapter 12

It took three days for Kara to gain consciousness. Cyborg Superman and Lillian used some sort of special weapon to hold Kara down. She watched in vain as Lena fell to the floor and fought back bravely until she could fight no more and she blanked out. Thankfully, Alex and the DEO swooped in just in time to rescue them all. Unfortunately Cyborg Superman and Lillian still got away, but Alex's priority was to make sure Kara and Lena made it back to med-bay before it was too late.

Kara was a little bit groggy when she woke up, but was eager to get out and about and to see how Lena was doing. The last conversation she could remember with Lena was Lena breaking up with her.

"Whoa" Alex said as she watched Kara launch herself from the bed. "Take it easy, you were pretty banged up."

"I need to find Lena. Where's Lena? Is she okay?" Kara said trying to walk past Alex.

"She's fine. She's just stepped out. She wanted to be here when you woke up, but she had an errand to run." Alex reassured motioning Kara to sit back down.

"She _wanted_ to be here? Are you sure?" Kara asked, not really sure that Lena ever wanted to see her again.

"Yes, she _wanted_ to be here" Alex laughed.

"Is she still mad at me?" Kara asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She's not mad at you, but we should definitely have a discussion" came a familiar voice from behind Kara. Both Alex and Kara swung around to see Eliza standing at the door, arms folded and a scowl on her face.

Alex struggled to stifle a laugh when she saw Kara's mouth drop and her eyes fly open.

"Eliza, I…um…I'm glad you are here. Um…I…" Kara stumbled.

"I think there is something you need to tell me" Eliza said, not moving a muscle, but remaining solemn.

"Yeah…I…I mean…Help me out here Alex." Kara looked pleadingly at her sister.

"Nope, this is all on you" laughed Alex as she looked between Kara and Eliza, then back at Kara.

"What is this rumour about you rushing into an unsecured location to save Lena?" Eliza asked. "You know you need to listen to Alex."

"I know. I know, but I love Lena and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her" Kara said standing up from the bed.

"Wait, you love me?" came Lena's voice as she took a step from behind Eliza.

"Oh…I…My gosh. What is happening? My head is spinning" Kara said with a big exhale.

"You said you loved me." Lena said walking over to Kara to look her straight in the eye.

"Of course I love you Lena" Kara said with a sigh.

Lena just couldn't resist those big puppy dog eyes. She reached up and cupped Kara's face in her hands. She placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips. "I love you too" she said with a smile and with that, Kara wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Alex and Eliza quietly excused themselves from the room. When they finally broke the kiss, Lena stepped back to look Kara up and down. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning Kara around.

"I'm fine" Kara laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine too" Lena laughed. "Sorry bunch we are."

"We are quite the duo" smiled Kara, pulling Lena in for another kiss. "You know I am not ashamed of you, right?" she whispered.

"I know" Lena said softly. "I guess my past prevented me from seeing what was really in front of me."

"And I want to tell Eliza everything about you" Kara added.

"Even if that means you miss out on muffins?"

"Yeah, you are worth it" smiled Kara, capturing another kiss.

"I don't think you need to worry about the muffins" Alex said walking back in. She started to unhook some of the monitors still attached to Kara. "You have a pretty impressive girlfriend here."

"Wait. What? I mean I know Lena is awesome" Kara smiled pulling Lena in for another quick kiss, "but why don't I have to worry about muffins."

"You know what, I should probably go check on that…that thing" lied Lena as she quickly turned and walked out of the med lab.

"What is going on here?" a baffled Kara asked looking up at her sister.

"Well, why you were getting your beauty rest, Lena had Eliza flown over here in her private jet and let's just say they have really gotten to know each other" smiled Alex.

"No"

"Yup. And let's just say Eliza didn't hold back on sharing any embarrassing stories from your teenage years."

"Oh no"

"Yup. And Eliza brought pictures" Alex laughed.

"No."

"Yup."

"Any chance you can knock me out again for a bit" sighed Kara as she flopped back down on the bed.

"Not a chance little sister." Alex smiled as she walked back out.

Lena and Eliza hit it off really well, thanks to their love of Kara, but also their love for science. While Kara rested and got caught up on what happened, Eliza and Lena spent time in the lab at the DEO as well as LCorp. But as a means of getting to know Lena even more, Eliza invited all four ladies to join her in Midvale. Alex and Maggie were excited to visit Alex's childhood home again. They had made many trips out to visit Eliza over the course of their relationship, however, it was extra fun this time for both of them to sit back and watch Kara and Lena squirm for a change.

"Wait, do you think I need to pack different clothes?" Lena panicked as Maggie watched her run from one closet to the next carrying various amounts of clothing.

"I think you are totally over thinking this wardrobe thing" laughed Maggie. "We are only going to Midvale."

"Yeah, but we are going to be spending the week with Eliza! I want to make sure I look approachable yet responsible. I really need her to like me" said Lena as she threw another set of clothes down on her bed.

"But Eliza already likes you. And it's not like you haven't already spent time with her. For Pete's sake, you have just spent the last five days with her." Maggie smiled as Lena flopped down on a nearby chair. "You were the fearless girlfriend, who went to see her girlfriend's mother without any girlfriend support and then proceeded to wow her."

"I know, I know, but it's different this time. Now I don't have my Luthor connections or the science lab at LCorp to impress her. Now I am really just the girlfriend. There is a lot of pressure there."

"There's pressure only because you are putting it there. You just need to be yourself. You are who Kara fell in love with, so just be you and Eliza won't be able to do anything but love you too" reassured Maggie as she stood up and left the room. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she called Alex.


	13. Chapter 13

Eliza was standing on the porch steps as the car pulled up the driveway. Kara was first to jump out of the car and into the waiting arms of her adoptive mom. Alex followed closely behind.

"Are you sure about this?" Lena whispered hesitantly to Maggie as they walked around the car.

"You will be fine" smiled Maggie as she quickly walked up the path and into the waiting arms of Eliza who pulled her into an equally strong embrace.

Lena slowly walked up to the porch. "Hello Eliza" she said with a wave.

"Oh come here" Eliza smiled, stepping towards Lena and pulling into a hug. Alex, Kara and Maggie couldn't help but smile at the surprised look on Lena's face.

"Okay, so now Kara, you take everything upstairs. Alex and Maggie go find some firewood outback and Lena you are with me in the kitchen" Eliza said as she broke from the hug and turned to head back inside. Eliza was a no nonsense time of woman and she wasn't going to waste any time. "Come on girls, chop chop" Eliza called from the house.

"Wait, why am I in the kitchen? I can't cook" Lena said under her breath to Alex.

"Because you are the new girlfriend" laughed Maggie as she pulled Alex into the backyard. All Alex could do was shrug.

Lena turned to look at Kara. "Should I be worried?"

Kara pulled Lena into an embrace and kissed her gently on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about. I am excited that you are here in Midvale with me. I can't wait to show you around" she smiled, pulling Lena even closer.

"Yeah?" Lena couldn't help but lean into Kara's strong body.

"You have no idea" Kara said giving Lena one last kiss before turning to unload the car. "Now get into the kitchen woman" she said giving Lena a quick tap on her behind.

"Hey now" Lena scolded with a smile as she walked up the stairs and into the house. She walked down the quiet hall with its walls adorned with numerous family photos. She stopped to look at one of Kara and Alex. They couldn't have been older than seventeen and the way they looked at each other showed how deep their relationship really was even back then.

"One of my favourite photos" Eliza said walking up behind Lena.

"They just look so happy" Lena said continuing to look at the picture on the wall.

"They have been through a lot, both of them. But together, they always found their happiness. Alex was always protective of Kara and Kara always found a way to help Alex see the positive side of everything."

"Just one of the reasons I love her so much" Lena said turning to look at Eliza. "I really do care about her."

"I know you do, sweetie. Now come help me finish making these cookies" Eliza said wrapping her arm around Lena's shoulders and guiding her towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kara had taken all the bags up to the various rooms and went out back to help with the firewood. She found Alex and Maggie attempting to set up a bonfire.

"Hi guys" Kara called out as she approached. "Isn't it a bit early for a bonfire?"

"Hey little sister" Alex said, standing up and brushing dirt off her shirt. "We just thought we would get it set up now so that it is ready for tonight."

"Yeah right. Alex just didn't want to interrupt Lena and Eliza" Maggie laughed as she added one more twig to the pile.

"How do you think it is going in there" Kara asked as she crinkled her nose.

"I am sure it is fine" laughed Maggie. "I mean, I survived" she smiled as she walked into the house to clean up.

"You think it is fine?" Kara said turning to look at Alex.

"Well, you could always go in there and find out" Alex said sitting down on a deck chair.

"Or you could go in and find out for me" Kara said giving her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work on me" chuckled Alex as she sat back and closed her eyes.

"Fine, I will go in myself" Kara said with a huff, turning and walking into the kitchen through the back door. The smell of fresh baked cookies greeted Kara. She walked into the kitchen to find Lena and Eliza sitting around the island with a cup of coffee and eating some home baked cookies.

"Are you eating my cookies?" said Kara in disgust as she walked over to the cooling cookies on the counter.

"I told you she wouldn't be happy if she caught us eating without her" laughed Eliza as she got up to refill their coffee mugs. "We saved you some. I promise."

Lena just smiled as she watched Kara take two cookies before turning and leaning against the counter. Kara couldn't help but smile back at the green eyed beauty in front of her.

"So which one of you are going to start?" Eliza asked sitting back down on a stool.

"Start what?" Kara asked taking another gigantic bite of her cookie.

"Start to tell me how you guys met etc." smiled Eliza, causing Kara to choke on her last bite of cookie.

Both Lena and Kara smiled at each other. "Where do we begin?" smiled Lena, taking a sip of her coffee.

Just then Maggie and Alex came into the kitchen. "Hey, we were going to go pick up some groceries. Anyone want to come with us into town?" Alex asked as she walked over to Eliza and wrapped her arm around her, and giving her a squeeze.

"I'm in" Kara said, as she quickly walked towards the exit. "Come on Lena" she said with a nod, hoping that Lena would realize that this was their chance to avoid a rather awkward conversation.

"No, wait Kara. Is it okay if we go?" Lena asked looking at Eliza. She knew full well that Kara was trying to avoid the conversation, but she felt like she owed it to Eliza to ask. Lena had never felt so invited, and so loved already that she genuinely wanted to make sure it was okay that they left Eliza.

"It is totally fine" Eliza said, leaning over and giving Lena's arm a squeeze. Eliza could tell that Lena craved some motherly attention. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "We can catch up later."

"I would love to" Lena said as she leant over and gave Eliza a peck on the cheek before walking over to Kara, and grabbing her hand.

"But I don't want to hear that any of my girls were spotted at Lion's Point" Eliza said with a wag of her finger.

"Oh Mom" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's Lion's Point?" Lena asked looking at Kara.

"Only Midvale's number one make out spot" laughed Kara.

"Oh" Lena blushed as Kara turned and pulled her out of the kitchen with her.


	14. Chapter 14

The car was full of laughter as Alex and Kara reminisced about their childhood as they drove past different areas. Alex would periodically catch a glimpse of Lena in the rearview mirror. She couldn't help but feel good about Lena and Kara. Lena was hanging off of every word Kara was saying and yet looked so relaxed and comfortable. She might be a billion dollar CEO, but today she looked like an ordinary girl. Alex was genuinely happy for her sister. She pulled the car in front of the local grocery store. Maggie was first to get out. "Hey Luthor, want to grab some ice cream while we let the Danvers girls do the groceries? Alex took me to this awesome ice cream shop last time we were here" Maggie winked at Alex.

Alex was about to protest, but she liked the idea of Maggie showing Lena around as well as getting to spend some time with her sister.

"I want ice cream too" Kara whined as she walked around the car.

"Well when you are done the groceries, you can come over and meet us" Maggie smiled grabbing Lena's arm and walking down the street with her. Lena turned back and shrugged as she mouthed sorry to Kara. There was no way she was going to say no to Maggie or to ice cream.

Alex and Kara walked into the store, well Alex walked, Kara sort of sulked. "I really did want ice cream" she said.

"I know, I know, but, like Maggie said, if we do this quickly, we can join them. Plus, I like spending some time with just my little sister" Alex said as she wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders.

As Alex and Kara were filling up the cart from chips to kale, Maggie and Lena had ordered their scoops of ice cream and were now sitting under the umbrella at the cutest little ice cream shop that Lena had ever seen.

"I just can't get over how cute everything is here" Lena said as she scanned up and down the road.

"It is great, eh?" smiled Maggie as she took a spoonful of her ice cream. She knew Lena would like this chance to just sit and relax for a moment. "I know Eliza is an amazing mom, but I can't help but feel that this town also shaped who the girls are today."

"I know exactly what you mean" smiled Lena. There was something about this quaint, friendly town that was reflected in Alex and Kara. Lena smiled to herself as she thought about Kara. Her sweet smile, her kind eyes, her innocent laugh, and to think, Kara loves her, despite being a Luthor. Lena could imagine spending many holidays here with Kara. Strolling the streets, hand in hand, looking in the shop windows, not being bothered by the hustle and bustle of a big city.

"Earth to Lena" laughed Maggie. "Where are you?" Maggie smiled as she watched Lena come back from her thoughts. "Here comes our girls."

Lena looked up and over to see Alex and Kara walking down the street. Alex had her arm around Kara's shoulders and they were laughing about something. She saw how Kara's eyes lit up as they made contact with her own. Lena gave a little wave and couldn't help but blush when Kara smiled at her.

Maggie saw the little interaction between Lena and Kara. "Wow, you really do love her" she whispered to Lena.

"More than you will ever know" Lena smiled back, standing up and walking to meet Kara.

"So where is my ice cream?" Kara asked.

"That's the first thing you say to your girlfriend" Alex laughed as she walked over and sat down beside Maggie.

"My apologies" chuckled Kara "How are you doing, Beautiful?" Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm good thank you, but you will have to get your own ice cream. Don't even try to get a bite of mine" Lena laughed as she squirmed in Kara's arms, holding her ice cream cup further away from Kara.

"What? I am insulted" laughed Kara as she lifted Lena off the ground.

"Put me down. You are going to make me lose my ice cream."

"Well we can't have that" Kara said softly as leant in to give Lena a kiss as she placed her back down on the ground. "But seriously, where is my ice cream?"

"Oh come on Kara, I'll buy you an ice cream." Lena smiled as she walked back into the ice cream shop with Kara following closely behind.

"They really do make a cute couple" Maggie said cuddling closer to Alex and letting her take a spoon of her ice cream.

"Yeah, it's sickening, isn't it" Alex said as she took a second scoop.

"You're not serious, are you?" Maggie said, sitting up and looking at Alex.

"No, not 100% serious, but pretty close. She is my little sister after all" Alex said with a smile, leaning in and giving Maggie a quick peck on the cheek.

"Danvers, is that you?" said someone suddenly from across the sidewalk. "Alex Danvers, as I live and breathe. What brings you back to Midvale?"

Alex looked past Maggie at the tall brunette walking up to them.

"Katie, is that you?" Alex said standing up from the bench. "It is you!" Alex opened her arms and embraced the other woman. Both were clearly happy to see each other again.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Katie asked, taking a step back and looking Alex up and down.

"I'm here visiting mom. Why are you here?" Alex said, giving Katie the equal once over.

"I'm also here visiting my folks" Katie said with a shrug.

"Oh hey, this is my girlfriend Maggie" Alex said as she gestured to Maggie sitting behind her on the bench. She held out her hand to Maggie and pulled her up. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders as Maggie held out a hand to Katie.

"Nice to meet you Katie" she said, shaking her hand. "How do you know each other?" She said wrapping her arm around Alex's waist.

"We went to high school together. We were on the same soccer team" Alex said pulling Maggie even closer.

"Yeah, we made quite the duo on the field. We were unstoppable" Katie bragged with a laugh. "Tell me, is your little sister here? She was always so cute cheering you on from the stands."

"Come on Katie, she's still my sister."

"What? It's true. She was just so enthusiastic. And she always looked like she genuinely wanted us to win."

"Well speak of the devil" Maggie said as Kara and Lena came walking up, Kara clearly enjoying a double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Lena just enjoying being with Kara.

"Hey Kara, do you remember Katie?" Alex asked drawing Kara's attention away from devouring her ice cream to the group of ladies standing in front of her.

"Oh hey, you were in Alex's class, right?" Kara said with a small wave. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, and it's great to see you too. I was just telling Alex and Maggie how I remember you cheering us on during our soccer games. Now look how well you have grown up" Katie flirted with Kara.

"Thanks" Kara said looking down at her ice cream and taking another spoon full.

"Look, I've got to get going, but my parents are hosting a neighbourhood party tonight. You guys should come, and bring your mom too. It was really great seeing you again" she said directly looking at Kara. "Come tonight, we can catch up."

"Yeah for sure" Alex answered as Katie turned and continued walking down the side walk. "Funny running in to her" said Alex.

"Yeah, hilarious" Lena said turning and walking towards the car.

"What's up with her?" Kara said, taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

"Wow, you have a lot to learn still, Little Danvers" laughed Maggie as she patted Kara on the back.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kara asked Lena again as they were getting ready up in her and Alex's old bedroom. "We can just stay home tonight" Kara suggested. Lena had been quiet and distant ever since they got back from town. Well, let's be honest, Lena seemed to have great conversations with Eliza, Alex and Maggie, but didn't have much to say when it came to Kara. Kara knew something was up, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No, it's totally okay. I think it will be fun to go to a neighbourhood block party. I have never actually been to one." Lena said as she fixed her earrings while standing in front of the mirror.

"Come on girls, let's get going" Eliza called from downstairs.

"All right, we're almost ready" Kara yelled down the stairs. "We can leave whenever you want" Kara said walking up to Lena and putting her hands softly on Lena's shoulders. She leant in slowly to give Lena a kiss.

Lena turned quickly avoiding the kiss "I'm set. Come on, your mom is waiting." Lena said, tapping Kara's arm before walking down the stairs and out the door before Kara could protest.

Just then, Alex was walking past the bedroom door. "Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Kara called, pulling Alex suddenly into the bedroom.

"Whoa now" Alex laughed as she stumbled to get her footing. "What's up?"

"Lena seems off ever since we went to town. Has she said anything to you?"

"You are joking right?" Alex said fixing her clothes, still taken aback by her sudden departure from the hallway and reappearance in the bedroom.

"No, I'm so serious."

Alex looked up at her sister and could see tears beginning to form in Kara's eyes. "Can't you see? Lena was so jealous with you and Katie. Katie was clearly flirting with you and you did nothing to introduce Lena."

"Oh no" Kara said flopping down on the bed.

"Yup. So you can see that Lena is probably a little hurt."

"What can I do?"

"Kara, you are really not good at this dating thing" Alex laughed as she walked out the door.

Kara quickly ran after her. "Please, you've got to help me. I can't stand Lena being unhappy with me."

Alex turned to face Kara just before heading down the steps. "Then talk to her" Alex said as a matter of fact before turning to walk down the stairs.

Kara followed Alex out the car. Maggie and Eliza were already in the front seats and Lena was about to get into the back. "Hang on a second" Kara said as she gently grabbed Lena's arm. "You guys go ahead, I'll fly us over in little bit, there is something I want to show Lena first" Kara said to the car as she shut the door.

"Okay, but be careful and pay attention to where you land" Eliza said out the open window. Even though Kara was no longer a little girl, she couldn't help but feel very protective of her. Both Kara and Lena waved goodbye as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you want to show me?" Lena said rather shortly.

"Come with me" Kara said grabbing Lena's hand and pulling her around the other side of the house. They walked quietly, hand in hand, as Kara led Lena out beyond the backyard and into the woods. They walked the stony path in silence for a few minutes until they had reached a clearing with a view that stretched across the lake. Stopping, Kara turned to look at Lena.

"What are we doing here?" Lena said.

"This is a special place I would go to when I was growing up. Sometimes being here on this planet was just so…so overwhelming. So I would come up here to be alone, to center myself again. Lena, you are so important to me" Kara said, tilting her head slightly in order to gain eye contact with the beauty in front of her. "This was always my special place where I felt safe and at peace. But now that place is with you."

"Well…I…" Lena began.

"And I am sorry about what happened with Katie" Kara quickly interrupted.

"It's nothing, Kara." Lena said turning to look out at the view.

"It is something Lena. You have barely spoken to me all afternoon. I am so excited that you are here with me but you won't let me in." Kara said as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry, but it's….it's hard."

"What is hard?" Kara asked softly as she took a step closer to Lena.

"You are so dearly loved and cherished by millions, and not just because you are Supergirl. I mean, Katie liked you back in high school and obviously still has feelings for you today. You are so sweet and innocent and I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?" Kara said stepping around Lena to look at her face to face. Lena had her eyes closed. Kara could see a small tear slowly makes its way down her cheek.

"I'm always going to be a Luthor. I am never going to be good enough for you." Lena said opening her eyes.

The pain behind those green eyes made Kara feel worse than any amount of kryptonite. Kara quickly wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her in for a hug.

"No matter what I say or do, you are always going to be a Luthor, and I'm am always going to love you. One day you will realize that being a Luthor doesn't make me love you any less" Kara whispered into Lena's ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Just give me a chance" Kara said softly leaning back to regain eye contact with Lena. She gently lifted Lena's chin with her hand.

Lena slowly opened her eyes to meet the soft blue eyes of Kara. "Of course" Lena said softly. Kara closed the space between them and gently placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips. This time, Lena melted into the kiss. She reached around Kara's waist as she felt Kara's hands move to her hair.

Kara gently broke away from the kiss. "Now come on, I want to show my girlfriend off at the block party" Kara said as she swooped Lena up into her arms.

Lena laughed full heartedly as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. She gave Kara another quick kiss on the lips before Kara took off into the air.

Meanwhile, Alex and Maggie were filling up their plates at the block party. "I hope Kara and Lena figure things out soon, Kara is going to be so disappointed if she misses out on this food" Alex said with a laugh.

"Did someone say food?" came a voice from behind them.

Both Maggie and Alex turned to see Kara leading Lena through the crowd, hand in hand.

"I should have known that even the mention of food would have brought you here" laughed Alex, handing a paper plate to Kara.

"You know me too well" smiled Kara.

"Everything okay?" Maggie said quietly to Lena as she handed her a paper plate.

"Everything is perfect" Lena smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

With their plates full, the four girls went over and sat along the curb to enjoy their meal. Alex scanned the crowd to see Eliza talking to some of her own friends from town. Alex just loved being home and it was made just that much more special having Maggie here as well. Alex leant over and gave Maggie a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" smiled Maggie.

"Oh, no reason in particular. I'm just glad you are here."

"I'm glad I am here too" Maggie smiled. Maggie was not really one for family functions or big get-togethers. But being here with Alex was different. Alex, and Eliza, just had a way of making her feel so welcomed. She turned and nudged Lena.

"How's it going, Luthor?"

"This is definitely a different experience" Lena said as she attempted to take a bite of her burger while balancing her paper plate on her knees.

"It takes some getting used to, but trust me, it is totally worth it" Maggie smiled.

Just then, Katie walked up to the group and sat down beside Kara, who had already devoured her hamburger and was eagerly working on a hotdog. "You always could pack it away with the best of them" Katie laughed. Kara looked up at her with her mid-chew and smiled the best she could with cheeks full of food.

Maggie and Alex both had eyes on Lena the minute Katie sat down. They noticed how Lena sat a little straighter beside Kara but stayed focused on eating her food, not giving Katie much attention.

"So Kara, what have you been up to? Last I heard from my mom, you were working at Catco" Katie continued.

Kara quickly swallowed her hotdog. "Um, yeah. I'm a reporter for Catco" Kara explained.

"Wow, a reporter. That's great" Katie gushed. "You must see some pretty interesting things."

"Well, yeah. It is pretty exciting" Kara said politely.

"Oh and what about Supergirl. Did you ever get to meet her?" Katie continued.

"Well, I've done a story or two about her" Kara said.

Maggie and Alex looked at each other as they saw Lena begin to squint her eyes a little and shift slightly in her spot. They weren't sure how much more Lena could take. Lena was usually so good at keeping her calm in the board room, but for some reason, this situation proved more difficult for keeping herself calm. Lena cleared her throat a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think we have been introduced" Katie said suddenly realizing that someone else was sitting on the curb too. She leant over Kara and extended a hand to Lena. "I'm Katie, I went to school with Alex."

"Nice to meet you Katie, I'm Lena" Lena said smoothly as she shook Katie's hand, her CEO personality coming out clearly now.

"Hang on, wait. Are you Lena Luthor?" Katie asked with a smile. "The Lena Luthor?"

"Um…well yes." Lena said, a little taken aback that someone out in the middle of nowhere actually recognized her.

"Wow, I thought you looked familiar. I just read that magazine article about you, you know, 'The Princess behind the Power'. It was so fascinating. How much of it was real?" Katie continued to gush over Lena.

"Well I can't say I totally agree with the title, but I think there were some positive points within the article." Lena continued.

By now, Maggie and Alex had switched from watching Lena to watching Kara who had her mouth wide open, her eyes darting between Lena and Katie.

"I am truly impressed with all the work you are doing with the children's hospital" Katie continued.

"Oh well, it's the least I could do" Lena said.

"No really, it is very impressive. I would really hate to do this, but do you think I can introduce you to my mother. She is such a fan as well" Katie asked.

"Um, of course" Lena was taken aback entirely now. She was never so revered in the city and wasn't really sure what to do with all this positive attention. Katie quickly jumped up and offered a hand to Lena, helping her up. "I'll be right back" Lena smiled passing her plate with a half-eaten hamburger on it to Kara.

Maggie and Alex could see Kara deflate slightly with a huff as she watched Lena walk away.

"You okay?" Alex asked, leaning over Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm grand" Kara said bitterly, taking a bite of Lena's hamburger, looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you go with her?" Alex suggested.

"No, she should enjoy this time. She deserves a little positive recognition." Kara replied, still eating the hamburger and playing with some of the sesame seeds on the plate.

"Are you sure about that?" Maggie asked. "I mean, if it were me, and I was here in Alex's home town, surrounded by Alex's people, getting recognized for the amazing things I had done, I mean, it would be just that much more special to actually spend that time with Alex." Maggie finished with a shrug.

"Really?" Kara said hesitantly as she finished the last bite of the hamburger, still refusing to look up.

"I know I would want Maggie with me" Alex added in, wrapping her arm around Maggie.

"But Lena is so cool and collected, and I am so awkward and not cool" Kara said dejectedly looking down at her feet.

"But you are my girlfriend and I love everything about you" came a voice in front of them. Kara scanned up the body in front of her. First she noted the designer shoes and tailored jeans, then the gentle flow of the shirt before seeing the welcoming smile and those gorgeous green eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to experience this with you?" Lena chuckled.

"I…um…I" Kara stumbled.

"Get up, silly" Alex laughed as she reached behind Maggie and gave Kara a push. "And wipe the mustard off your cheek."

Lena held out her hand to Kara and pulled her up to her. "Come on, my fans await" Lena laughed. "Ooh, I could really get use to saying that" she added, at which point everyone else joined in the laughter as well.

As they walked away and met up with Katie, Maggie turned to look at Alex. "Were we ever that dorky together?" she asked with a smile.

"If you were to ask Kara, I think she would say we were way worse. But since you are just asking me, I would have to say we were nothing like that" she answered with a smile.

"They are both a bit out to lunch when it comes to being in a relationship though" Maggie added, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I suppose you can't really blame them. Kara never really allowed people to get close because of her secret, and I am pretty sure Lena had good reasons for not letting people get close either."

"I'm glad they found each other though."

"Me too" Alex said with a smile.

The two of them sat together for a while, digesting their food and sipping their drinks. Alex would periodically return a wave she would get from someone passing by. Maggie was in stitches as Alex comically described how she knew them. This was one thing Maggie simply adored about Alex, she might seem so tough on the outside, but she was truly sweet and had a wicked sense of humour once you got to know her.

Just then, Eliza came and sat down beside Maggie. "Where are the love birds now?" she asked.

"Supposedly Katie and her mother are big fans of Lena and so they are off to do a little meet and greet, I think" chuckled Alex.

"That's great for Lena. She needs a little confidence boost" Eliza said plainly. "That poor girl has a lot she is dealing with."

"Tell us about it" Alex agreed.

"Thank you for inviting us out here" Maggie added. "I think this is exactly what we all needed, especially Lena."

"It is my pleasure. I am always happy when all my girls are home" Eliza smiled as she wrapped her arm around Maggie and gave her a squeeze. "I can't wait until Thursday."

"What is happening Thursday?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know, but that is strictly between Maggie and myself, and possibly Lena." Eliza said confidently.

"Possibly Lena what?" Kara asked walking back up to the group, hand in hand with Lena.

"Oh, well now, like I just told your sister, that is between me and Maggie, and Lena if she is willing" Eliza repeated.

"I'm in. Just fill me in on the details" Lena said with a smile.

"Well in that case, I think it is time we all headed home" Eliza said patting Maggie on the knee as she stood up to leave. "Last one to the car has to buy ice cream on the way" Eliza shouted as she suddenly sprinted through the crowd.

"Your mom is awesome" Maggie said as she took off after Eliza.

"Well I might own several companies, but I'm not buying ice cream" Lena added with a smile as she took off after Maggie.

"Well I guess that just leaves us" Alex said turning to look at Kara. "No cheating" she said pointing her finger as she turned and started to run too.

Kara just stood there as she watched her family run through the crowd. Even without using her super hearing, she could hear the squeals of delight and taunts coming from the ladies as they maneuvered their way to the car. Kara just slowly walked back to the car, letting everything just soak in. This was a moment she didn't want to forget.

Back at the house, after enjoying ice cream courtesy of Kara, everyone got ready for bed. It has been a long day, and fairly draining on so many different levels. Eliza had given Maggie and Alex the double bed in the guest room, leaving Lena and Kara to fight over the twin beds in the girls' old bedroom.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Kara asked as she slipped under the covers of her old bed. She watched as Lena undid her pony tail and walk over to Alex's old bed.

"Of course" Lena said pulling back the comforter.

"And since when do you wear flannel pajamas?" Kara asked with a smile and a wink, as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Ever since we are visiting your mother" Lena said as she slipped under the sheets. "So don't even get started" Lena warned as she laid down in the bed.

Kara just laid there looking at Lena. "You are beautiful" Kara said suddenly.

"Go to sleep, Ms. Danvers" Lena laughed, not opening her eyes.

"Yes ma'am" Kara replied, flopping back onto her pillow.

 _Thank you to everyone who reads and comments. It is a nice encouragement to continue._


	17. Chapter 17

Eliza had sent Alex and Kara to clean up the garage for the day while the rest of them were busy in the house preparing their surprise. Eliza also threatened Kara with absolutely no baked goods if she attempted to use any of her powers to sneak a peek at what they were doing.

"I'm not sure how much I like this" Kara said as she took a box down from one of the shelves.

"What could possibly be so bad?" Alex asked, handing Kara another box.

"Oh I don't know. Aren't you worried about Maggie and Eliza being alone in the house?" Kara asked looking through the dusty garage window to see Eliza, Maggie and Lena walking back and forth past the kitchen window.

"I don't know what you are so worried about. Eliza already showed all your embarrassing photos to Lena" Alex laughed as she began rummaging through one of the boxes. "Hey, do you remember this game?"

Kara walked over to Alex as she held up the board game 'Girl Talk'. It was a popular game back when the girls were younger. It was all about spinning a wheel and carrying out different truth and dare challenges. The picture on the box showed pre-teen girls around the board, with sleeping bags and popcorn. Kara and Alex never had any sleepover with friends, but they often played this together on warm summer nights.

"Man, this was an awesome game!" Kara said taking the box from Alex and opening it up. "Do you remember the hours we would spend playing this, but being way to chicken to do any of the dare questions?"

"Yeah, and with you being little goodie two shoes, we never had any good truth questions either and we would both end up being covered by pimple stickers. Hey look, there are still some stickers."

"Ha, we use to be covered with these" Kara said as she used her super speed to stick them all over Alex's face. "Ha, Ha, Ha! Look, it's teenager Alex!" she roared with laughter.

"Oh very funny, Kara" Alex said as she turned to see her reflection in the window. Her face was covered with little red stickers. She couldn't help but burst out laughing as well. She picked off one and attempted to stick it on Kara as she held her in a head lock.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Lena, Maggie and Eliza watched from the window as Alex and Kara ran back and forth in the garage. Even from twenty-five feet away, they could hear the screaming and laughter as well as crashing items.

"What do you think they are doing?" Lena asked.

"Whatever it is, they seem to be having a great time" added Maggie, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, from early on, I learnt not to ask" Eliza said, shaking her head. "All I know is that those girls were meant to be sisters, I can tell you that." And with that, Eliza turned and went back to working at the kitchen island, leaving Lena and Maggie to watch out the window.

Both ladies couldn't help but laugh out loud as they saw Kara run out the back door of the garage and in through the front with Alex chasing her with a broom. They both almost died from laughter when they saw Alex quickly turn and run the other direction now being chased by Kara holding a plastic flamingo.

"How on earth did you survive the teenage years with these two?" Lena asked turning to look at Eliza.

"There was a lot of crying, and screaming, and fighting, but also a lot of laughter and love." Eliza answered not looking up from her paper.

"Are you sure the girls will be okay with this?" Lena asked walking to sit beside Eliza at the kitchen island.

"I am sure they are going to love it" Eliza said smiling back at them. "Jeremiah use to take them all the time, but obviously that stopped after, you know" Eliza said looking off in the distance. "Anyways, I think it is high time they got back into it. It used to make both of them so happy."

"Well I am game for it" Maggie said sitting down beside Eliza. "I haven't gone camping since I was nine. How bad can it be? What about you Luthor? Did you ever rough it?"

"I never did camping here in North America, but we did spend a few vacations out in Africa on a little safari. I loved listening to the lions at night"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there are no lions here" Maggie laughed.

"You are positive that this is something they will want to do?" Lena asked again, turning to look at Eliza. "I mean, we came here to visit you, and now we are taking off again."

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. You will only be gone two days, which means I still have another day with everyone before you guys have to head back into the city."

Suddenly, Lena's phone rang. "I'm sorry. I've got to get this" Lena said, answering the phone as she walked out to the front porch.

Just then, Alex and Kara walked back in, covered in dust and smiling from ear to ear.

"So did you manage to clean the garage or just make it more of mess?" Eliza asked, looking skeptically at her girls.

"Well I would say we tidy things up a bit" Alex said putting her hand on her hips and looking at Kara.

"Yeah, I would agree with that" Kara nodded.

"Take note, Maggie. That means no" laughed Eliza.

"I would totally disagree with that" Alex laughed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Maggie.

"Come on, you're all dirty" Maggie chuckled as she squirmed in Alex's arms. Alex just laughed and pulled Maggie in even closer, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"You guys are just too much" laughed Kara as she and Eliza watched the small interaction between the other two. Kara was so happy that Alex had Maggie. Something about Maggie brought the playful side out of Alex. It had been many many years since Kara had really seen this playful side of Alex.

"Where's Lena?" Alex asked, releasing Maggie with a smile and waking over to get a drink of water.

"She's out on her phone" Maggie said pointing towards the front of the house, and then proceeding to brush the dust off her clothes as she gave Alex a smile.

"I'll go let her know we are done" Kara said walking out of the kitchen and down to the front of the house. She leant against the door frame as she watched Lena walk back and forth, talking sternly on the phone. She was waving her free hand in the air. There was something about Lena standing there with authority, obviously telling someone about something to do with LCorp that was just so irresistible for Kara. She just stood there watching Lena walk back and forth.

Eventually, Lena turned and saw Kara standing there. Kara gave a small wave and a smile that made Lena go weak in the knees. "I'm going to have to call you back" Lena said into the phone as she hung up. She smiled as she slowly walked over to Kara. Kara took a few steps to meet her half way and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist as Lena put her arms around Kara's neck. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Kara asked leaning in to give Lena a soft kiss on her lips.

"No, care to elaborate?" Lena joked before deepening the kiss.

"Well, for sure" Kara said breaking from the kiss. "You are so independent and strong and such a badass CEO, yet so caring and vulnerable. It all just makes you so damn irresistible" Kara said leaning in for another kiss.

"Well that is good to know" Lena said breaking from the kiss momentarily.

"And don't even get me started about those jeans" Kara added as she let her arm drift down to cup Lena's ass. Lena moaned into the kiss.

"Oh God, get a room" Alex said as she came outside.

Lena pushed quickly away from Kara wiping her mouth and straightening her clothes, embarrassed about getting caught. Kara ran her fingers through her hair. "Your timing really sucks" Kara said, pointing a finger at Alex.

"Not my fault, Mom wants us back inside. She is going to tell us what is so special about tomorrow." Alex said walking back into the house.

"Now where were we?" Kara said turning to wrap her arms around Lena again.

"Oh, I don't think so" Lena laughed. "I'm not risking Eliza catching us too." She pushed away from Kara with a wink and a smile. "Now come on" Lena added as she grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her into the house.

Once in the kitchen, Eliza gestured for Kara and Alex to sit down at the kitchen table. "Now, girls. I am thrilled that all four of you could take this week to visit me. I am also very happy that you all have each other." Eliza looked over at both Maggie and Lena. "And well, I know Jeremiah would be happy for you guys as well" she added with a slight crack in her voice, dropping her head slightly, taking time to think about Jeremiah.

"And so, in Jeremiah's honor, we are going camping!" Lena jumped in. Eliza looked up and smiled at Lena, grateful for her stepping in.

"And we leave in two hours. Surprise!" Maggie joined in.

Alex and Kara just sat there, mouths open, digesting what they had just been told. They use to love camping. Jeremiah would take them out almost every weekend, no matter the weather. It was the most fun either girl could remember, but they never went camping after Jeremiah disappeared.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked standing up and walking over to Eliza. She knew that this was a major step for everyone.

"I think it is important" Eliza said, taking time to look at all four women. "For everyone."

"Well I'll get the bug repellant" Alex said turning to walk towards the garage.

"I'll get the marshmallows" Kara said walking towards the pantry.

"I'm glad they have their priorities straight" Maggie laughed, joined by Eliza and Lena.


	18. Chapter 18

Eliza had Maggie and Lena help pack the camping bags earlier, so once the surprise was revealed, it was just a matter of gathering some food before the ladies were off.

Thanks to their house being in Midvale, most of the camping consisted of walking out into the woods behind the house, and this time was no exception.

Kara and Alex beamed from ear to ear as they waved goodbye to Eliza and started down the wooded path. Maggie and Lena couldn't help but smile at the ladies as the bounded into the wilderness with such childish enthusiasm.

"Did you know they liked to camp?" Lena asked Maggie as they followed behind the fearless leaders.

"No, Alex never mentioned it. But it is nice to see how excited she is about it" Maggie smiled.

Lena just smiled as she watched Kara and Alex march through the woods, ducking under branches and laughing the whole time. This was a different side to Kara and she was excited to see it. She gave a little wave when Kara turned to smile at her.

Kara was having the best time ever. Here she was with her sister, her friend, her girlfriend and out in the place that she grew to call home thanks to the love she was shown. Kara hopped over rocks and logs and listened to the birds in the trees. The sun found tangled pathways through the trees' canopy to reach the forest floor below. After about forty-five minutes of walking, Kara stopped to look up at the big fir tree before her.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked, walking up behind Kara. Lena couldn't help but chuckle a little knowing that she definitely had a sweat glistening all over her body, but Kara looked at if she hadn't taken a step.

"Yes, completely. I remember stopping here the first time with Jeremiah. I was amazed how big this tree was. We didn't have trees like this on Krypton" Kara said reaching out and letting her hand run over the rough bark of the tree.

Lena reached around Kara and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Hey come on, just a little further" Alex shouted in the distance.

"You know you haven't really told me much about Krypton" Lena said, interlacing her fingers with Kara's as they walked towards the sound of Alex's voice.

"I guess it has never really come up" Kara said with a shrug.

"Well, it is something I'd love to hear about" Lena said giving Kara's hand a squeeze.

"Not much to tell about though" Kara said letting go of her hand and running up to Alex.

Lena felt her heart sink at Kara's words. Why wouldn't she want to share about Krypton with her? Of course there was a lot to say. It was a whole different planet. Maybe Kara just didn't want to share that part of her life with her. Lena slowly walked over to the clearing and put down her backpack. She stretched and looked at her surroundings, trying to put Kara's response out of her head.

At the patch of land that Alex deemed suitable for their campsite, Alex and Maggie were already busy setting up their tent. Poles and tarps were spread everywhere. Alex had her hands full, balancing poles and ropes. Maggie was lost beneath the layers of tent. Kara, on the other hand, took two seconds to set up the tent, roll out the sleeping bags, and even create a little makeshift stone path leading to the door, thanks to her super speed.

"You know that is cheating, right?" came Maggie's muffled voice from underneath the tent tarp.

"I don't think it is cheating at all. I can't help it if I am fast, and I really can't help it if I want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend instead of wasting time with that tent" Kara retaliated, walking up to Lena and wrapping her arms around Lena's waist.

"Being completely unbiased, I would have to agree" laughed Lena, melting into Kara's embrace, giving Kara a quick peck on her lips causing Kara to release her most gorgeous smile.

"Okay, I think we need to set some ground rules" Alex said, dropping the tent poles and putting her hands on her hips. "No hanky panky at the campsite. I don't want to be up all night listening to you two" she said pointing at Kara and Lena.

Lena couldn't help but blush and Kara pouted, about to protest when Maggie interjected.

"Oh come on babe, you really want to implement that rule?" Maggie asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"She's my sister!" Alex protested.

"And you are my girlfriend, and we are out in the middle of nowhere after spending several days with your mother, and I am just double checking to see if you are really sure you want to implement that particular rule?" Maggie asked again, walking up to Alex and slowly wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. She gently rubbed her body against Alex, who let out a soft moan. Maggie then reached up and pulled Alex into a deep kiss.

Lena and Kara looked at each other, and couldn't help but giggle. "She is so whipped" Kara laughed. Lena simply nodded as she stifled her laugh.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Alex just stood there with her eyes closed. Maggie turned to look at Lena and Kara. "I think she is willing over look that rule" she said with a wink.

Lena and Kara simply smiled at Maggie before turning and walking towards the woods. "We're going to get some firewood" called back Kara, grabbing a hold of Lena's hand and pulling her along with a skip.

Deeper in the woods, Lena turned to begin picking up twigs and small branches for the fire. Something about this was just so peaceful and calming and yet so exciting at the same time. She suddenly felt a woosh of air and looked up to see Kara standing there with a great big pile of wood. "Now that is cheating!" Lena exclaimed.

"What? You really want to pick up wood? I'm already done. And plus, I can't have my pretty little CEO getting her hands dirty" Kara said giving Lena a wink, and waving her hand over the wood.

"Yes I did want to pick up wood, thank you very much. I'm not some prissy little CEO" Lena said in a huff throwing down her small pile of twigs. She turned and began walking away from Kara.

"Hold on, what is going on? I was just joking" Kara said running around Lena and stopping her in her tracks.

"I get that you are super fast and have these great powers, but sometimes I wish…I…. I don't know" Lena said taking a step around Kara and continuing to walk into the woods.

"What? You wish what?" Kara shouted after Lena.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. I'm going to get some water."

"What? You wish I was more human" Kara blurted out after Lena, hurt dripping from her voice.

At the sound of those words, Lena paused suddenly in her tracks. She turned swiftly and began walking back towards Kara. "First of all, I have never asked you to be more human, or less of anything, for that matter. I always want you to be you. But there are sometimes, I want to experience things with you and not just rush through them because you can. I want to take time to know you, not just fly through things or brush them off because there is not much to say."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I want to spend forever picking up twigs, and jumping at bugs, and getting covered with dirt, and laughing as we struggle to balance the pile all the way back to camp. I don't want to just be done because you can be done. I…I…"

"You what?" hissed Kara.

"I know you have these powers, and truthfully, I don't always remember you have them because I just like being with you. But in this case, I wanted to create memories with you. I wanted to be like Maggie and Alex and struggle with the tent together. I wanted to take time collecting wood with you. I want to know everything about Krypton, but you won't even share that with me." Lena said with a sigh of defeat, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kara said softly, clearly not realizing how this camping trip was just as important for Lena as it was for her. And not just important for them individually, but as a couple. She ducked slightly to look into Lena's eyes. "Forgive me?"

"I'm sorry too. I don't want you to be human. I just want to enjoy being with you" Lena said looking deep into Kara's eyes.

"I know" Kara said, pulling Lena into a strong embrace. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and reciprocated the hug. "And I promise, to share everything I remember about Krypton with you." Lena sighed and melted more into the embrace with Kara's words. "But first, we need to collect some wood."

"Oh no, that ship has sailed, you are on your own." Lena said, pushing out of the embrace. "I'm going swimming" Lena smiled pointing towards the lake through the woods.

"You brought your swimsuit?" questioned Kara innocently.

"Nope, so this would probably be a very good time for you to use your superpowers to bring that wood to camp and meet me down at the water" Lena said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Kara's mouth simply fell open as she watched Lena walk seductively towards the lake. Kara had to shake her head back to reality. Lena had such damn control over her. She quickly grabbed some wood and flew back to the campsite. "Um…just want to suggest staying away from the lake for like the next hour" Kara said quickly as she turned to head back to the water.

"What? Why?" Alex called after her.

"You really need her to elaborate?" laughed Maggie as she began arranging the firewood.

It took Alex a few seconds of standing there, looking in the direction Kara went before it dawned on her. "Eww, gross" Alex said shaking her head. "That is something I would rather not have in my head. And what if I wanted to go to the lake?" she asked looking at Maggie.

"Well, I maybe I can convince you to stay here" Maggie said seductively, standing up from the wood pile and walking towards the tent. She wiggled her finger for Alex to follow.

"Oooh, now I think you can definitely persuade me to stay here" laughed Alex as she dove into the tent after Maggie. She quickly tackled Maggie, laying basically on top of her. She gently brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know I love you, right?" Alex said softly.

"You tell me every day" smiled Maggie. She gently ran her hand up and down Alex's arm, and over her back.

Alex leant down and gave Maggie a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she marveled in how soft Maggie's lips were.

Just then Alex's phone began to ring. "God damn it" Alex swore at the sound.

"Just ignore it" Maggie said, pulling Alex in for another kiss.

The phone just kept on ringing. "Ahh, I've got to get this." Alex said dripping with frustration.

Sitting up, she looked at the screen. "It's J'onn" she said before answering. "Hey, J'onn, what's up?"

Maggie sat there smiling. Since when does Alex say 'what's up' to her supervisor. She must be frazzled. Her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed Alex's face become very serious.

"Yes, J'onn. We'll be ready" Alex said professionally before hanging up. She turned to look at Maggie.

"What's happening?" Maggie asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"We need to find Kara" Alex said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, at the lake, Lena had already stripped her clothes and was deep in the cool water. She watched as Kara stumbled over rocks and roots as she made her way down to the hill to the lake. She came to a sudden stop when she looked up to see Lena treading water in the still of the lake. Lena smiled up at Kara and gave a little wave when she saw Kara just standing there, mouth open, staring at Lena.

"This is also another time where it would be good if you used your super speed. Get in here!" Lena laughed as Kara snapped out of her daze and began to fumble with her clothing. Lena laughed even harder as she watch Kara tumble as she tried to take off her shoes. "For someone who is known for saving lives, I would have definitely drowned by now if I was waiting for your rescue." Lena shouted from the water.

This caused Kara to look up again at Lena. She could barely see her outline underneath the water. "Fine" Kara shouted as she ran straight into the water, clothes and all, and swam over to Lena.

Lena was full out laughing as Kara swam up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She shivered as her hands ran across Lena's bare back. Lena put her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Lena moaned into the kiss as she felt Kara's fingers exploring her skin. She pushed away slightly and began tugging at Kara's shirt.

Just then, a call from the shoreline made both girls let out a sigh. They turned to see Maggie and Alex standing near the water. Alex had her hands over her eyes, and Maggie simply gave an apologetic smile.

"You guys need to come out" Alex called again, still refusing to look.

With one last kiss, Lena and Kara made their way out of the water, clearly frustrated by their interruption. Maggie tossed Lena her t-shirt. "What on earth, Alex? Totally not cool." Kara said.

"Hey, it's not me. J'onn called. We need to head back into the city. He will be here in a minute to fly Lena and Maggie back" Alex said, eyes squeezed shut.

"What is so important that he can't wait a few more days?" Kara said with frustration as she began wringing out her t-shirt.

"Mon-El is back" Alex said causing Kara to freeze in her spot.

 _Thank you for reading the story and responding. I'm never really sure where it will go and so the comments help. Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean Mon-El is back?" Kara said walking back to the camp in a huff.

"J'onn phoned and said that Mon-El just showed up at the DEO" Alex said, chasing after Kara.

"I don't understand" continued Kara. "Why would he come back here?"

"I really can't answer that Kara, all I know is that J'onn said Mon-El is demanding to talk to you" Alex explained, doing her best to run after Kara while avoiding the water spray coming off of her.

"Who is Mon-El?" Lena called from behind the pack, causing all three ladies to stop suddenly, turn and look at Lena.

"Um…" Kara stammered.

"Um…" Alex echoed.

"Well…" began Maggie.

"What is going on? You guys are so nervous, he is either some world killer or he is some ex-boyfriend I need to be worried about" joked Lena as she watched the other three ladies struggle.

The ladies continued to stand there but now they were looking at their feet or nervously scratching the back of their necks or fixing their clothes.

"What?" Lena asked taking time to look at everyone.

"Um…we need to talk" Kara said stepping towards Lena, holding out her hand.

"But not right now" came J'onn's voice as he landed near the group. "We've really got to get going. I'm here to help fly you all back."

"I said we were coming. We could have met you at the house" Alex said looking at him.

"I know, but we really need to get back to the city now" he explained.

"Okay, look, we'll be right there" Kara said, not taking her eyes off of Lena and taking another step closer to her.

"No, no, you guys should go. I'll clean up the camp and then I'll let Eliza know what happened." Lena said walking past the group. Kara just stood there, mouth open, watching Lena walk away, but not knowing what to say.

Alex gave a quick look at Maggie. "I'll stay and help" Maggie volunteered, giving Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful" she whispered to her girlfriend.

"Always am" Alex replied, giving Maggie's arm a quick squeeze. And with that, Kara swooped up Alex and they were off with J'onn close behind.

Maggie walked up the rest of the path to the campsite to see Lena throwing random things into bags. "Hey, everything okay?" Maggie said as she quietly walked beside Lena.

"Of course everything is okay" Lena smiled as she continued to pack.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maggie asked putting a hand on Lena's hand, causing her to stop.

"What is there to talk about? Of course Kara had relationships before me. I mean, who wouldn't want to be in a relationship with her?" Lena said looking directly at Maggie, silently pleading for Maggie to reassure her. "I refuse to be one of those possessive girlfriends" Lena said as she stood to finish packing another bag.

The two ladies worked in silence as the packed up the camp and made their way back to the house. Eliza was sitting outside reading a book with a glass of wine when she heard the duo trumping back with all the bags.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Eliza asked running out to the ladies.

"Alex and Kara got called back to the city" Lena said, refusing to make eye contact with Eliza. She dumped the bags on the porch and made her way up to the bedroom.

"What is going on?" Eliza asked Maggie as she reached forward to carry one of the backpacks.

"Mon-El is back" Maggie said softly.

"Oh" was Eliza's only response.

"Yup" replied Maggie.

Back at the DEO, Kara and Alex had stopped in the hallway before walking into the conference room were Mon-El was waiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex said looking directly at her sister.

"Let's get this over and done with so that we can head back to Midvale" Kara said walking past Alex towards the conference room.

Alex wasn't positive that Kara was really ready for this. Things ended so abruptly with Mon-El and none of it was really by choice. Her heart ached for her sister.

Meanwhile in Midvale, Eliza had walked upstairs to talk to Lena, who had immediately gone to the bedroom. "Knock, knock" she said softly as she spotted Lena laying on the bed, "may I come in?"

"Of course" Lena said, sitting up. Eliza came and sat down beside Lena. She patted her on her knee.

"Talk to me" Eliza said gently.

"Oh, well, there's not much to say" Lena said, looking at Eliza, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you know who Mon-El is?" Eliza asked.

"No, not really. Just an old flame of Kara's" Lena said with a shrug. She felt frustrated with herself for letting this bother her. She was a big CEO, but suddenly she felt like she was sixteen and helpless.

"That's right" Eliza said, "He was once Kara's boyfriend. Do you remember Mike?"

"Mike from Catco?"

"That's the one. Well, he is also an alien and his real name is Mon-El" Eliza explained.

"I don't have a chance" Lena said in defeat as she flopped backwards on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza laughed.

Lena stood up and began to pace the room. "I don't know" she said in a huff. "I just feel like I am some teenager with a crush and I am helpless."

"You don't think Kara loves you?" Eliza asked, trying to be very serious, but finding it difficult to hold back her smile at this frazzled CEO.

"Well, I know she loves me, but how I am supposed to feel now that she is rushing back to the city to see her old boyfriend?" Lena said pausing only momentarily before beginning to pace the small room again.

Eliza was about say something more, but Lena quickly jumped back in with her rant. "And now I find out that he is an alien too. How am I ever to compete with that? What do I have to offer Kara?"

Now Eliza had had enough. She was tired of Lena having such little confidence, especially when it came to Kara. It was completely obvious that Kara was head over heels for this woman, and the only person who didn't really see it was Lena. Eliza stood in front of Lena, and pulled her into a strong hug. She couldn't help but laugh. "What am I going to do with you Lena Luthor?" Eliza chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked stepping back.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but Kara loves you and trusts you and so I trust you too. And I mean, we have had a lot of heart to hearts and I will do everything to help you because, even though you appear to be some tough CEO, I know you are still an insecure woman who doesn't always see how special she really is" Eliza began, "and so, I am saying this in the nicest way possible. You have to stop wallowing in self-pity and doubt and show Kara just how much she means to you."

"Um…I...I…" stuttered Lena.

"Exactly" smiled Eliza, "You are a smart, strong, beautiful woman. You are not some teenager with a crush. You are someone madly in love with my daughter. Go and show her."

"Oh…um…thank you Eliza" was all Lena could say before throwing her arms around Eliza. She held her tightly, imagining that this is what it must be like to have a mom who really cares about you. She smiled at Eliza before walking out of the room.

"Hey Maggie, I need your help" Lena yelled as she walked down the stairs.

At the DEO, Alex stood at the door and watched as Kara walked into the room. Mon-El arose from his seat when he saw her approach.

"Kara" he said in a soft voice, reaching out for her hand.

"How? Why are you here?" Kara asked, arms folded across her chest. Her head was swarming with questions. She never thought she would see him again. She thought she had lost him forever. She had moved on. Now he is back.

"I love you Kara, please" Mon-El reached out further to Kara.


	20. Chapter 20

Alex entered the conference room once she saw Mon-El walk towards Kara. "Nice to see you again, Mon-El" she said, "What brings you back?"

"Hello Alex, I am here to see Kara" Mon-El answered, not taking his eyes off of Kara.

"And why do you need to see Kara?" Alex asked defensively, crossing her arms and standing beside her sister.

"I need you Kara, I just can't be without you." Mon-El said, taking another step closer.

"Mon-El, times have changed. I have moved on" Kara said, taking a step away from him.

"Moved on with who? James? Winn? Who is it?" Mon-El asked, getting slightly angry that Kara had moved on already.

"It doesn't matter" Kara said, "You shouldn't be here."

"Of course it matters" Mon-El almost yelled, "Kara, I love you. I only left because you wanted me to. I wanted to stay. I would have made it. I've risked my life coming back here for you!"

"I can't do this" Kara said, turning and leaving the conference room.

Mon-El tried to follow after her. "Please Kara."

"You need to give her space" Alex said stepping in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I will win her back" he said, looking directly at Alex. "I know she still loves me. We are meant to be together."

Alex simply laughed and turned to follow Kara.

Meanwhile, back in Midvale, Maggie and Lena were sitting around the kitchen table. "Are you sure she is going to be okay with this?" Lena asked, looking at Maggie.

"I think Alex will be totally okay with this." Maggie laughed at Lena's giddy nature.

"I just don't want to take away from any of their traditions" Lena clarified.

"Don't worry. I am sure we can also come up with some of our own traditions while you and Kara are busy" smiled Maggie.

"I really hope she likes it. I hope she doesn't think it is too much" Lena said looking down at her papers again.

"She is going to love it" Maggie affirmed.

"But be honest with me," Lena pleaded, "Do you think she will leave me for Mon-El?"

"Oh my Gosh, Lena! I am going to have to hurt you if you keep thinking that way. Why she was ever with him in the first place, I will never know."

"Yeah?"

"Oh gosh, let me tell you, he may be an alien with superpowers, but he was just a measly little boy, in my opinion" Maggie laughed.

"Thanks" Lena smiled. She felt better with after talking to Maggie for a bit. She had nothing to worry about. She loved Kara and Kara loved her back. And this weekend, she was just going to remind Kara how much she really did mean to her.

"But I am going to be honest with you Lena," Maggie said, putting her hand gently on Lena's arm. "Kara fell in love with you because you are a strong, independent woman. Don't let this change you, or you will lose Kara."

"I know" Lena said hanging her head. "You know what? Slight change of plans. I need to go see Kara now, any chance we can get J'onn to come back and get me?" she asked looking at Maggie.

"Well, I just happened to know a woman that he would do anything for. Just give me a minute" Maggie smiled as she dialed a number into her phone. "Hey babe, any chance you can get J'onn to come get us?"

Back at the DEO, Alex listened carefully to Maggie's instructions and J'onn was more than happy to fly out to pick up Lena. Even though he couldn't read Kara's mind, her face told everything he would need to know. She was breaking on the inside and Lena would be the only one to hold her together at this point.

Alex then followed Kara into the training room. She found Kara pacing the room, talking to herself. "You okay?" she asked softly.

"What is he doing here?" Kara huffed.

"I don't know." Alex said gently.

"I…I…I know I sent him away, and I know that I loved him, but…I…I never thought I would see him again" Kara said.

"Do you still love him?" Alex asked, not really wanting to hear her possible answer.

"No!" Kara practically shouted, stopping in her spot. "I love Lena!"

"Okay, good. That is what I wanted to hear" sighed Alex, pulling Kara into an embrace. "Then why all this turmoil?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel guilty. Maybe he is right. Maybe I only forced myself to get over him because I knew he couldn't come back, at least I thought he would never come back." Kara muffled into Alex's shoulder.

"You know what, I know for a fact that there is a woman back in Midvale who is madly in love with you. You need to sort out your feelings as soon as possible, because even though Lena and I didn't see eye to eye at the beginning, I have really grown to care about her too and even though you are my sister, I still won't let you hurt her." And with that, Alex gave Kara one last squeeze before turning and leaving her alone in the room.

"I know, I know" Kara said in a whisper. She continued to pace the room. Her mind was racing with what Mon-El said. She did love him, past tense. There might even be a chance she would still be in love with him if he didn't leave. But now she is with Lena. Lena is her best friend. She never wanted to hang out with Mon-El like she wants to be with Lena. But does she have these feelings for Lena only because she was lonely after he left. She continued to pace back and forth.

Kara heard the door slide open again. "I'm just going to have to tell Lena" she said dejectedly, still looking down at the floor while pacing back and forth.

"Tell me what?"

Kara froze in her spot. She looked up to see Lena standing in the doorway, hip cocked to one side, arms folded across her chest.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, I thought you were Alex" Kara stuttered taking a step closer to Lena. Her heart skipped a beat to see her girlfriend standing in front of her. She still couldn't get over how absolutely beautiful Lena was, even in a baggy sweater and jeans, with her hair loosely up in bun. But did her heart skip a beat for Mon-El too?

"I gathered as much" Lena said coldly. "What do you need to tell me?"

Kara walked up to Lena and uncrossed her arms, reaching for her hands. "I need to tell you about Mon-El" she said softly, as she ran her thumbs over Lena's palms, not daring to look up at Lena.

Lena pulled her hands away from Kara and reached up to cup her face. She looked gently into Kara's eyes. "Maggie and Eliza filled me in on who he is" she said softly, "and I know you. I know this is something you are going to have to work through. I know you feel guilty and that won't change until you a have a chance to think things through."

"How come you know me so well?" Kara said sadly with her big puppy dog eyes, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy process.

"Because I love you" Lena said, leaning in and kissing Kara gently on the lips. "And because I love you, I'm going to give you a chance to figure all of this out" she said, letting go of Kara's face and turning to walk out the door.

"Don't leave me" Kara said, quickly reaching out to grab Lena's arm.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere" laughed Lena, "I'm going to fight for you. You are the love of my life. You are my world and if that guy thinks he can swoop in and take you away from me, he has a lot coming" Lena said with a mischievous smile before turning and letting the door slide shut behind her.

Alex and Maggie were standing around the corner when they saw Lena walk determinedly past them.

"Hey, everything okay?" Alex called after Lena.

"Yup" Lena called back at them, not stopping. Alex and Maggie looked at each other before chasing after Lena. They made it just in time to see Lena storm into the conference room. They quickly followed in after her.

"So you are Mon-El not Mike" she said sternly.

"Yes, nice to see you again Lena" Mon-El said standing up from his chair.

"Oh, you can still call me Ms. Luthor" she said with a smile. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that I am madly in love with Kara and no one will ever stop me from loving her. Of course, she might realize she doesn't feel the same way about me, but I'm not letting go of her without her knowing how important she is to me." Lena said firmly, taking a few steps closer to Mon-El. "So if you think you can swoop back down here and sweep her off her feet, you have another thing coming." And with that Lena turned and walked out the door without even given Mon-El a chance to respond.

"Kara is with her?" Mon-El asked, sitting back down in his seat, looking somewhat defeated.

"Yup" Alex smiled broadly before turning and following Lena, knowing full well that Mon-El was shaking in his boots.

"Welcome back" laughed Maggie, following Alex.

It took two days, but Mon-El was eventually given permission to leave the DEO with strict rules in place. He happily obliged to the terms of his dismissal because he had more important things to do than waste his time sitting in the DEO conference room, the most important thing being getting Kara back. Lena, on the other hand, had been giving Kara some space. She knew Kara had a lot rolling around in that mind of hers and if Kara was meant to be with Lena, then that is who Kara would choose in the end. She didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable at all. Of course, Lena was dying inside. She kept herself busy by catching up on work she had missed while in Midvale, but inside she was a mess. She loved Kara and the thought of someone taking her away, just made her feel sick.

Once released, Mon-El immediately made his way over to Catco. He nervously approached Kara's office, with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

He gently knocked on the door, his heart thumbing as he awaited Kara to lift up her head from the papers at her desk. She was so beautiful. How he spent this long away from her, he just couldn't explain.

Kara looked up to see Mon-El standing there, looking dapper and carrying a small bouquet of wild flowers. She smiled at him and gestured for him to enter.

"These are for you" he said, handing her the flowers.

"You really shouldn't have" Kara said, "but thank you anyways. They smell lovely." She put the flowers in an empty vase she had on her filing cabinet and motioned for Mon-El to take a seat. "What brings you to Catco? Looking for another internship?" Kara joked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Nope, no, not at all. I'm here to see you. I thought you might want to grab some lunch" he smiled at Kara.

"Um…well…" Kara scanned the papers on her desk. "I suppose a quick break wouldn't hurt anyone" she said standing up from her desk.

"Awesome!" Mon-El exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"There is this new pizza place that opened up last month. You are going to love it!" laughed Kara, grabbing her purse and walking out of her office and straight into Lena. "Oh, gosh sorry" Kara laughed, hanging onto Lena just a little bit longer than she would for anyone else.

"Heading out?" Lena asked, looking at Kara's purse. "Thought you might want to grab some lunch." Lena smiled at her.

"Oh, we're just going out for lunch. I thought I would show Mon-El that pizza place on 5th." Kara said gesturing to Mon-El standing a few feet behind her. "Want to come with us?"

"Oh, no, no. It's okay. Go and enjoy your lunch. I should probably finish off some paperwork anyways" Lena said, giving a Mon-El a quick wave before turning and heading back towards her office.

"Just give me one second" Kara whispered to Mon-El before running after Lena.

"Hey, Lena, wait!" Kara said catching up to her. "You can come with us, it is really okay."

"No, I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do and I really do have a lot of work to do" Lena smiled.

Kara couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Lena had never really said no to hanging out since they officially began dating, and rarely even before then. "Okay, um…dinner?" Kara asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course" Lena smiled, placing a gentle hand on Kara's bicep. She leant in and gave Kara quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at 8" she said softly before turning and walking back to her office.

Kara's heart fluttered as she watched Lena walk away. There was just something about that woman. She was on cloud nine as she turned and walked back to Mon-El. "Okay, let's go get some pizza" she said, walking right past Mon-El with a little skip in her step.

Mon-El turned to look in the direction Lena walked and then back towards Kara. He could tell this was going to be a bigger battle than he imagined, but there was no way he was going to lose Kara again.

Meanwhile, in her office, Lena was scouring over papers. It was amazing how much work could pile up with only a few days away.

"Hey, have you seen Kara?" James asked walking into Lena's office.

"Yeah, she's gone out for lunch with Mon-El" Lena informed, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Okay, thanks" James said, turning to leave, but then choosing to come closer to Lena's desk instead. "And you are okay with that?" he asked gingerly.

"Hell no" Lena said with a smile, finally looking up from her work. "To think of Kara hanging around that guy, laughing at his jokes and reminiscing over old times, gets my blood boiling" Lena said in her most professional voice.

"But you still let her go?" James asked, perplexed by the whole situation.

"Of course. I love Kara. I don't own Kara" Lena said with a smile.

"But aren't you worried about… you know… what if… you know" continued James.

"Well, Mr. Olsen, if this is supposed to be your pep talk, it is atrocious. But to answer your question, I am completely terrified. I am always surprised that a sweet woman like Kara would have ever wanted to be with me, a Luthor. But she is. And well, if loving someone else will make her happy, then I won't stop her." Lena said confidently.

"So that's that then. You are just going to let her do her thing?" James asked.

"Of course" Lena smiled, looking back down at her work.

Suddenly there came a knock at the office door. A slightly scared assistant stood there, leaning in slightly. "Excuse me, Ms. Luthor, the donuts have arrived."

"Oh thank you. You can have them put directly into Ms. Danvers' office" Lena said with a nod.

"Just letting her do her thing, eh?" laughed James as he watched boxes of donuts being wheeled over to Kara's office.

"Well, just because she is doing her thing, doesn't mean I have to stop doing my thing" Lena laughed.

Later that night, Lena stood in front of Kara's door. She was suddenly very nervous about knocking. She hadn't seen Kara since she had left for lunch and wasn't sure how it went with Mon-El or how Kara enjoyed her donut surprise.

She was just about to knock, when the door swung open and she was practically knocked over by a departing Mon-El.

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor" Mon-El smiled as he squeezed by Lena and continued walking down the hall.

"Good evening" she replied with a nod, trying her best to hide her surprise that he would be at Kara's apartment in the first place.

 _A/N - Thank you to all who read and comment. I'm never positive where the story will take us, so I appreciate your reactions._


	22. Chapter 22

"Lena, you're here!" Kara exclaimed pulling Lena into the apartment, and shutting the door as she simultaneously wrapped her arms around the startled CEO.

"Um…yeah…um, I said I would pick you up at 8" Lena smiled, coming back to her senses.

"I know, silly. I'm just excited to see you" Kara beamed. "Thank you for my donut surprise." Truthfully, Kara had just had an exhausting afternoon with Mon-El. He followed her everywhere and spent every other second of it, trying to convince Kara that Lena was not good for her, and when he wasn't doing that, he was being as charming as could be. Kara loved Lena, but she still felt conflicted about sending Mon-El away. So many scenarios and 'what ifs' plagued her today as she listened to Mon-El vouch for his suitability as a boyfriend.

"Oh, so you liked the donuts?" cooed Lena, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, trying her best to forget about Mon-El as well.

"They were delicious" Kara said, smiling at Lena.

"They were? You didn't eat them all already, did you?" Lena pretended to be shocked.

"Well…" Kara blushed.

Lena loved when Kara blushed. She leant in and captured Kara's lips with her own. She felt the superhero pull her deeper into the kiss. Lena couldn't help but wrap her arms even tighter around her waist. She also couldn't help but moan when she felt Kara's fingers weave through her hair.

A knock at the door was received by a frustrated groan from both ladies. "Who is that?" Kara said disgustedly. She walked over and swung the door opened only to be greeted by Alex, Maggie and James.

"Surprise!" all three of them said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, shocked to see them standing there.

"Lena invited us over" Maggie said, holding up a couple bottles of wine.

"Yeah, she thought we could all do with a movie night!" Alex continued, holding up a bag of take-out as she followed Maggie into the apartment.

Kara stood there in shock, as the three guests made themselves comfortable in the kitchen, pulling out plates and glasses. She quickly grabbed Lena's arm and pulled her out into the hallway. "Why did you invite them?" Kara asked. "I thought it was just going to be us."

"Well, I can guess how much this whole Mon-El thing must be bothering you, and well…" Lena paused as she looked for the correct wording. "I know how important family and friends are for you, and I know how life just seems that much easier when you have them around, and so I thought we could have a night altogether" Lena said with a shrug.

"Don't you want it to be just us?" Kara asked looking at Lena, a crinkle beginning to form between her eyebrows.

"I would love nothing more than for it to be just us" Lena said, giving Kara's arm a quick squeeze. "But I also know that when you have a lot you are dealing with, whether it be fighting bad guys or just dealing with Snapper, your go to for strength is this group." Lena explained, nodding towards the group of friends in the kitchen. "So, here they are" she finished with a smile.

Kara cocked her head to the side as she looked at Lena. Lena's green eyes sparkled with such care. There were no words.

"Come on, let's eat" Lena smiled, grabbing a hold of Kara's hand and guiding her back into the apartment.

Alex began pouring the wine, and Maggie was busy putting food out on the coffee table. James had brought a few movies and was in the process of putting one in. Lena had gone to the bedroom and brought out some pillows and blankets that get used only during movie nights. Everyone burst out laughing when James tossed a pillow at Lena and then immediately began apologizing profusely when she used her CEO glare on him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let the party begin" came Winn's voice as he slid into the apartment. "I brought pizza!" he said holding up six boxes of pizza. "Oh and I look who I found walking the street. Hope it's totally okay that I invited him along."

The room fell silent when Mon-El stepped from behind Winn and gave a small wave. Alex and Maggie quickly looked at Kara then over to Lena. James immediately looked over at Lena to see her reaction.

"Well, let me grab another plate! The more the merrier!" Lena said happily as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Let me help you" Alex said, quickly jumping up and following Lena to the kitchen.

"Hey, is everything okay? Are you okay with this?" Alex whispered to Lena.

"What other option do I have?" Lena replied under her breath.

"Kick him out! Knock him to the curb! Declare Kara to be yours" Alex said firmly, yet still in a whisper.

Lena gave Alex a reassuring smile. "I want Kara to be happy. If being with me makes her happy, then I will be the happiest woman on the earth. But if being with him makes her happy. I don't want to stand in the way."

"Gosh, Luthor, you are a real softy" Alex said, patting Lena on the shoulder.

"Just for your sister" Lena smiled as she returned, plate in hand, back to the group.

When the movie was about to begin, everyone strategically found their comfy spots. Alex and Maggie curled up on one end of the couch. Winn took the other side. Mon-El found his spot on the love seat. James was curled up on a bean bag. Lena was about to go squeeze between Maggie and Winn, when she felt a hand pull her down.

"Oh no you don't" Kara said, grabbing Lena as she walked past and pulled her down on her lap as she sat in the recliner. "You're with me" Kara said, pulling Lena's legs up and wrapping a blanket around them. Lena couldn't help but giggle as she felt Kara pull her closer. Lena wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders, resting her head on her shoulder and snuggled under the blanket as the movie began.

Alex and Maggie gave each other a quick glance, happy to see that Kara was making some good choices tonight.

As the movie progress, Lena had to work hard at steadying her breath as she felt Kara's fingers begin to make their way under her shirt. She shivered as she felt Kara's fingers gently touch her stomach. Kara smiled as she could hear Lena's heart rate increase. Kara did her best to also stay focused on the TV as she felt Lena's fingers begin to play with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Hey, anyone want anything from the kitchen? Alex? Maggie?" Mon-El asked, suddenly jumping up from his seat. "Kara? Can I get you anything Kara?"

"Oh, um, no. I'm good" Kara smiled as her fingers gently glided across Lena's abs. "Do you need anything Lena?"

"No, I'm good too" smiled Lena, not taking her eyes off of the TV, but fully distracted by the patterns Kara's fingers were making on her skin.

"Okay, well, let me know if you change your mind" Mon-El said, grabbing his cup and climbing over James to get to the kitchen.

Just then, Alex's phone rang, quickly followed by Winn's and Kara's, as well as Maggie's. Everyone looked at each other, and automatically knew it was going to be J'onn. With a shrug, they all began stretching and shifting, readying themselves for a long night head.

Lena gave Kara a quick kiss before sliding off her lap, and nonchalantly straightening her shirt. Kara smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist again. "Are you okay with me going?" Kara whispered into Lena's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Of course" Lena smiled.

"Stay here?" Kara asked softly. "Wait until I come back?" she asked with her big puppy dog eyes.

"With pleasure" Lena said, giving Kara a quick kiss before turning to take some of the dishes to the kitchen. "All right kids, play nice at school" she said called out to them with a laugh.

"Yes, mom" they all replied in unison.

"You know what, I should stay too, just so you know how to reach me in case you need my help" Mon-El added.

"Oh well, um…" stuttered Kara.

"Sure, you can stick around. You can help me clean-up" Lena said nonchalantly as she began running some dish water.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, looking at Lena.

"Like really sure?" both Maggie and Alex said in unison.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Lena said with a smile.

And with that, the group left, leaving Lena and Mon-El standing by themselves in the apartment.

"Um…so…" stammered Mon-El.

 _Again, thanks for reading and the comments!_


	23. Chapter 23

J'onn had gathered the group back at the DEO to tackle the latest alien threat. It took them about three hours to subdue the threat and head back to the DEO. Unfortunately, they didn't all head back to the headquarters in the same condition they set out in. Poor Alex and Maggie had a significant amount of bruises. The Guardian also came away with his fair share of scrapes. However, the worse of them all was Kara. Seeing Alex and Maggie both in danger, she solar flared as the monster alien took a final blow. As James and J'onn took care of the alien, Maggie and Alex helped Kara into the med-bay.

"I am okay" Kara winced.

"Sure you are, little Danvers" Maggie said with a smile as she helped Kara lay back down on the bed.

"Really, I just want to get home to Lena" Kara said, attempting to sit up, but flopping back in defeat when Alex used one finger to hold her flat. "Gee, you are strong" Kara laughed at her sister.

"Just let me run some tests" Alex said looking down at her clipboard.

"But I really just want to get home to Lena. I will be okay. I promise" Kara said with her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I will tell you what. You give me five minutes to run some tests, and I will personally go and get Lena while you rest up" Alex said, looking over the monitors.

"Oh I don't think so" Maggie said, walking around the bed to Alex. "You have some nasty bumps too" she said, reaching up and brushing Alex's hair away from her brow, seeing a significant gash just above her eye brow.

"I'm fine" Alex said, tilting her head to her side. "I just need to finish this."

"Wow, both you Danvers are so stubborn. Sit down" she ordered Alex, guiding her to the bed beside Kara. "Just let the good agents sew you up. Then when you are good and new, you can help Kara without getting blood everywhere" smiled Maggie.

"And what about you?" Alex said leaning back in the bed, suddenly feeling the weight of her battered body.

"I'm going to go get someone's girlfriend" she said with a smile looking at Kara and was instantly awarded by Kara's beaming smile. "I'll be back in thirty minutes" she said, leaning down and kissing Alex on the lips and then leaning over and giving Kara a quick kiss on her forehead.

"She is pretty awesome" Kara said as they watched Maggie disappear down the hall.

"Oh, I know" Alex smiled. "You're girl is pretty impressive too, you know that right?"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice. I know how awesome Lena is." Kara said smiling from ear to ear.

"Then why are you keeping Mon-El around?" Alex said, leaning up on one elbow.

"I don't know" Kara said, suddenly frowning. "I guess…I guess I just feel guilty."

"Guilty about what?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel bad because I sent him away and now he is back expecting his old life, and I moved on" Kara said with a sigh.

"Do you regret moving on?" Alex asked.

"Gosh, no…"

"But…" Alex gave her sister a small reassuring smile.

"I guess it is nice having another alien around who remembers Krypton even if it is from a Daxamite's point of view" Kara said with a shrug.

"I get it" Alex said leaning back down on the bed.

"So what am I supposed to do? No words of sisterly advice?" Kara asked.

"I don't really know what to tell you" Alex said, forcing herself to sit fully up to look at Kara. "But whatever you choose to do, I'm here for you" she added, as she gingerly slid off the bed and over to Kara to give her a hug.

Meanwhile, Maggie had made it over to Kara's apartment. She took the stairs two at a time. As she stepped towards the apartment, she noticed the door was slightly opened. She pushed it gently the rest of the way to see Lena and Mon-El in a heated discussion in the kitchen. As she stepped closer, she could hear some of the conversation.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, Mon-El, but I am not just going to give up Kara" Lena said, with her hands on her hips.

"You know I am the one who is right for her" Mon-El said authoritatively.

"And what makes you right and me wrong?" Lena asked, cocking her head.

"First of all, I know what it is like to have your home destroyed and be alone on this planet. Secondly, Kara loves me, she just needs some time to remember how great we are together."

"You do have me there. I will never know what it means to have your planet destroyed, but trust me, I know what it means to grow up without a home and to be alone. As for you being friends with Kara, I am not going to stop her. I see the value in your friendship."

Maggie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lena was just letting Mon-El stick around. She cleared her voice and both Mon-El and Lena jumped, turning to see Maggie standing at the door.

"Where's Kara? What's wrong?" Lena quickly said, rushing over to Maggie, panic clearly plastered across her face.

"Don't worry Lena, she just used up her superpowers fighting the alien. She isn't hurt, but needs to rest. Of course, she is refusing to rest unless I bring you to her" Maggie said with a big smile.

"Oh, well, of course" Lena blushed. "Lead the way."

"Hey, let me fly you over. I can get you there in a couple minutes" Mon-El offered taking as step closer to the ladies.

Lena and Maggie looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Lena said with a shrug.

"Okay, let's go" Mon-El said as he scooped up the ladies in his arms and flew them over to the DEO.

Once at the DEO, Maggie led Lena quickly into the med-bay, followed by Mon-El. Alex had been patched and was busy looking at the monitors when the gang entered.

"Shhh, she's asleep" she quickly whispered.

"Oh my gosh" Lena exclaimed as she pulled a stool up to the edge of Kara's bed. She gently took Kara's hand into her own.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest" Alex reassured as she watched tears begin to form in Lena's eyes.

Maggie went over to Alex and lifted her hair off her brow again. "What about you? All fixed?" Maggie asked, looking at the bandaged head of her girlfriend.

"Better than new" Alex said with a smile as she leant down to give Maggie a quick peck on the lips.

"Seriously, this woman is going to be the end of me" Lena attempted to joke as she reached up to softly touch Kara's cheek. "I feel like I was just here sitting beside her, just like this."

"You'll get used to it" Alex said as she patted Lena on the shoulder. "She is way better than when she was younger. Superpowers and her clumsy nature were not a good combination" she laughed.

"Um…I'm going to head out" said a voice that startled the ladies. They turned to see Mon-El standing by the door.

"Thank you for getting us here so fast" Lena said, standing up and walking over to Mon-El. "You don't need to go anywhere. I'm sure Kara would be happy to see you."

"Oh, no. It's okay" Mon-El said with a shrug. "You guys should be alone."

"No, Mon-El, Kara deserves to be surrounded by friends. Every day she sacrifices everything so that total strangers can be safe, and well… she deserves to be shown love by everyone. So, please stay. You are a part of Kara's life, and well, I love Kara, old boyfriends and all" Lena smiled. "So please stay."

"Actually, can everyone give us a moment?" came a wisp of a voice from the bed.

Everyone turned to see Kara, eyes barely open, smiling at Lena. Lena walked back to the bed, as the rest of the room left to give them some privacy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lena said, brushing some of Kara's hair out of her face.

"Lena, fight for me" Kara said softly.

"Excuse me?" smiled Lena.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are serious, babe. I am just not sure what you are talking about" Lena said softly as she continued to run her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Every day I fight for other people, like you said, to help them feel safe, to protect them. I just want the woman I love to fight for me" Kara said, almost dejectedly.

Lena looked puzzled down at Kara, and then suddenly she quickly stood up, turned and began to walk out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey where are you going?" Kara yelled after her. She pushed herself off the bed and hobbled after Lena. She was suddenly aware of the pain throughout her body. She called again after Lena, but Lena continued to walk with determination.

"You should go lay down Kara. There is something I need to do" Lena called back to Kara.

"No, you need to stop" Kara said.

This caused Lena to stop fully and turn to look at Kara. She saw Kara holding one arm against her chest while her other hand held her side, obviously in pain. She walked back up to Kara and leant in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Please, I need to do this. I love you." Lena said softly before turning and walking authoritatively again down the hall. Kara stood for a moment, shaking her head before following after Lena again.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Alex said as she saw Lena rush past, and followed by Kara. "You need to be in bed." She quickly ran beside Kara and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her extra support.

"Where is he?" Lena said, scanning the room.

"Who?" Winn asked, looking up from a computer.

"Mon-El, where is he?" Lena said again, with even more authority.

"He's just over there" Winn pointed, somewhat sheepishly.

"Lena, what is going on?" Kara asked as she caught up to Lena with the help of Alex.

"I'm tired of being nice" Lena said as a matter of fact as she spotted Mon-El talking to some other agents. She stormed right up to him. "Mon-El, I'm sorry. I was mistaken. You can't be around anymore. I don't want you spending time with Kara."

"Um, well I don't think you really have a say in that" Mon-El laughed.

"No, maybe not, but Kara is my girlfriend. I am madly in love with her and I am going to fight for her every single day, which means, I'm tired of being nice to you. You already left Kara once. You already hurt her once and that is plenty." Lena said, standing tall.

"I didn't have a choice. I was going to die if I stayed here. Kara wanted me to leave" Mon-El justified.

"I'd rather die than spend one minute away from her" Lena said, taking a step closer to Mon-El.

"So what? I'm just supposed to let Kara go?" Mon-El said, taking a step closer to Lena now.

"You already let her go when you climbed into that pod and took off. I would fight everything and everyone, including you, to be with the woman I love" Lena said, now face to face with Mon-El.

"Are you threatening me, you measly little human?" Mon-El jeered.

"Oh without a doubt" Lena said confidently. "Kara deserves every ounce of energy I have. She deserves to feel loved and protected and safe, and I am going to give her all of that" Lena said as she poked Mon-El's chest with her finger.

"Oh and I guess…" Mon-El began.

"Just stop!" came a yell from behind them. They turned to see Kara untangle herself from her sister's support and hobble over to Lena. Standing in front of her, with her back to Mon-El, she reached up and cupped Lena's face in hands, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Lena instinctively placed her hands on Kara's hips.

"What? You are just going to let her talk to me that way?" Mon-El practically screamed, pointing a finger angrily at Lena.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kara turned to look at Mon-El. "Yes" she said with a smile.

"Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me. She is just a human. She will never be able to make you truly happy. What does she have that I don't?" Mon-El continued to whine.

"Okay, if you need to know…" Kara began as she stood straight in front of Mon-El, hands on her hips. "First of all, I am not kidding around at all. Second, she isn't just some human, she's a Luthor, my Luthor. Thirdly, she makes me happy every single day. And finally, she has my heart, and you will never have that" and with that Kara grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her towards the exit. "We're going home" Kara said over her shoulder as she walked past Alex. Lena, still dazed from the kiss, just followed aimlessly.

"But you need to stay, you need to be under some sun lamps" Alex began to protest.

"I think you would rather they didn't stay" Maggie laughed, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"But she needs to have more tests run" Alex said turning to look at Maggie.

"Trust me, as her sister, you really don't want them here right now" Maggie smiled again, as she watched Kara pinch Lena's ass as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Ohh, yup" Alex said, blushing "Good point. I don't need to be around that."

"How about I take you home and show you a little TLC?" Maggie said, still holding onto Alex.

"I think that would be acceptable" smiled Alex as she grabbed Maggie's and pulled her towards the door.

Kara led Lena by the hand toward the balcony exit at the DEO. She held on tightly, her heart ready to explode for the woman beside her. Suddenly she came to a complete stop, causing Lena almost to bump into her.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to call Alex?" Lena said, quickly walking around Kara quickly scanning up and down her body to see what might be hurting.

"Um…can you call your driver?" Kara asked sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Lena looked at Kara.

"I forgot I don't have any powers right now" she said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, beginning to blush. "So much for me sweeping you off into the sunset."

"Oh, I thought something was really wrong. Of course I will call Fred" Lena said as she leant into give Kara a kiss on the lips. "You are so adorable" she said capturing her lips one more time.

"But really, Lena, I'm sorry" Kara said pulling away from the kiss.

"Sorry for what?" Lena asked as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"I'm sorry for the whole Mon-El thing. In my head, I needed him around so that I could hang onto my planet, but that was a mistake. I know you did a lot to include him, but I don't want him and I am sorry I made you do that" Kara said, her blue eyes begin to tear up.

"My love, please don't be sorry about that. You have experienced a tragedy that none of us will ever understand. I don't know how to help you with that, and so I will do whatever I can to make you happy and if that meant keeping him around, then I would do it." Lena said, using her thumbs to gently rub away Kara's tears.

"Well it finally hit me that even though I do miss my planet and my family, I wouldn't trade you for any of it. I thought keeping Mon-El around would help me keep a part of my world that I lost, but you are my world Lena, I'm not willing to ever lose that" Kara said, pulling Lena in for another kiss.

"Oh gee, you guys are still here? My poor eyes" came Alex's exasperated voice.

"Hey, I had to put up with months of you and Maggie pawning over each other" Kara said as she wrapped her arm around Lena's waist and pulled her close.

"Seriously, I thought you guys would be long gone" Maggie laughed.

"Um…well…I don't have my powers" Kara said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh to be human" Alex laughed walked right past Kara.

"Come on, we'll give you a ride home" Maggie laughed as she followed after Alex.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex and Maggie dropped Kara and Lena off at Lena's apartment. Lena helped Kara into the lobby and over to the elevator. "Are you sure you want to stay here tonight? I don't mind spending the night at your place too."

"I want to be with you" Kara said as she leant against the wall of the elevator.

"I know that" Lena smiled, "but you aren't looking that great though" Lena said as she cupped Kara's cheek, concerned about the woman she saw weakly standing before her.

"Wow, really setting the mood" Kara joked, barely opening her eyes.

"No, I'm serious, babe. You look a bit flushed. Are you feeling okay?" Lena asked, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, giving her extra support at the elevator dinged open again.

"I'm good. I'm just a bit tired, but I'm totally ready to take you to bed" Kara tried to say seductively before sneezing.

"Oh, I think I will be the one taking you to bed" Lena laughed as she led Kara straight to the bedroom.

"Oooh, I like this alpha side of you" Kara said slightly slurred, eyes closed, allowing Lena to guide her.

Lena just smiled as she guided Kara all the way to the bedroom. She helped her to sit down on the bed. Kara was clearly not feeling well. As Kara sat on the edge of the bed, Lena helped her take off her shirt. She gently let her fingers trail over the bruises that were forming on Kara's back and arms. This was a sight Lena wasn't use too. Her invincible girl wasn't so invincible after all. She helped Kara slip into some of her pajamas and laid her back on the bed.

"mmm kiss me baby" Kara mumbled as Lena pulled the blanket up to her chin, she stifled a giggle as she leant down and gave Kara a quick kiss on her forehead. She was shocked to feel her head was so hot. She turned and quickly grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Alex, I am so sorry to bother you" Lena said into the phone.

"I really don't want to hear about anything that you two have been up to" Alex said without even a breath.

"No, we haven't done anything. She is running a fever."

"I'll be right there" and with that the line went dead.

Lena went back to the bedroom with some water and a damp cloth. Kara was tossing and turning on the bed. "Hey, it's okay, babe" Lena soothed as she put the cloth on Kara's head. Kara immediately calmed down. Her breathing became steadier and she began to drift into a more peaceful sleep. Lena looked down at her as she brushed some hair out of her face. She couldn't help but think about everything that Kara had gone through. It would have crushed anyone else, but it didn't stop Kara from being the loving, adorable, caring girl that she was. How did she get so lucky to have her in her life?

Lena lost track of time as she sat beside Kara, continually soothing her head with a damp cloth. She gently held one of Kara's hands in her own. She was still upset as she looked down at the bruised knuckles. She gently massaged her fingers.

Lena jumped when she felt a hand on her back. "Hey Lena, how's our girl?" Alex said softly looking down at Lena before making her way around the other side of the bed.

"Well, she is resting now" Lena said looking back down at Kara.

"She looks pretty good. It looks like she just has picked up a common bug" Alex said, lifting Kara's wrist and feeling her pulse. "Everything seems normal for being a human, but because she is Kryptonian, you might need to show her a little extra loving care" Alex said with a smile as she looked over at Lena.

Lena still didn't look up from Kara but continued to gently run her fingers over Kara's hand. Alex looked over at Maggie with a shrug.

"How are you doing, Little Luthor?" Maggie asked walking over to Lena and resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay" Lena said still not looking up. "I'm just tired."

"Well here are some meds for when she wakes up. Try to get her to drink as much liquid as possible" Alex said, putting some medicine bottles on the night side table. "We'll let you guys rest, but make sure you call us if you need more" Alex added as she began walking towards the bedroom door.

"Um…thanks for coming over and dropping off that stuff" Lena said, not looking away from Kara.

Alex and Maggie gave each other a look and then looked back at the tired Lena who cradled Kara's hand in her own. "Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I could handle some popcorn right now. Anyone up for a movie?" smiled Maggie as she looked down at Lena.

"Oh um…" Lena began finally looking up.

"Hey, don't worry Lena, she is going to be totally fine" smiled Alex. "Come out and relax with us. Let Kara get some rest."

Lena looked over at Kara asleep in the bed. Her breathing had become deep, and she seemed so peaceful.

"Come on Luthor, don't make us carry you out" laughed Maggie.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming" Lena chuckled as she stood up from the bed. Before turning to leave the bedroom, she leant down and gave Kara a kiss on her forehead. "Feel better soon, babe" she whispered before turning to lead the way.

Maggie, Alex and Lena had settled on the couch, sharing popcorn between them. Lena was squished between Maggie and Alex. They were laughing like crazy at the movie, but Lena was also laughing at the interaction between Maggie and Alex. They were arguing about the smallest details in the movie like they were an old married couple. They were already on their second movie when a tired, disheveled Kara came walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing up?" Lena asked jumping up and running over to Kara. She wrapped her arm around her waist just as Kara's legs were about to give out.

"I heard noises" muffled Kara, rubbing her hand over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, we'll turn it down" Alex said looking at her watch, it was almost eleven o'clock. "Want some help getting her back to bed?" she asked looking at Lena.

"No, I think I'll be okay" Lena smiled and gingerly helped Kara back to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Lena guided Kara back to the bed and sat her on the edge of it. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of water and some aspirin. "Here, take these before you lay down" Lena said handing the contents to Kara. Kara took the pills and laid back down in bed. Lena brought the covers up around her again.

"Any chance you will stay with me?" Kara asked with closed eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere darling" Lena said, giving Kara soft kiss on her forehead.

"Forever?" Kara mumbled, before beginning to snore again.

"Forever and ever" Lena smiled as she stood up and walked back out to the living room.

"So how is our little patient?" Maggie ask as Lena came back into the room. Alex had gone into the kitchen to refill their drinks.

"She's pretty out of it. I gave her some meds and she fell right back to sleep" Lena said flopping back down on the couch. "Dating a superhero is incredibly draining" Lena said with a sigh.

"It's not dating a superhero, it's dating a Danvers" smiled Maggie. "Not having any regrets are you?"

"Not at all" Lena smiled.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulders. "Good to hear" she smiled, pulling Lena into a hug.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I had no intention of writing another chapter so soon, but the kind comments seemed to spur something. Just a little something._

Kara stayed in bed for the next two days. She emerged periodically to go to the bathroom or get a drink, but for the most part, she was basically dead to the world. The bubbly, happy superhero was replaced by, what Lena described, as a zombie. And Lena loved every minute of it. She had to try her best to stifle a giggle each time she watched Kara drag her feet from the bedroom to the bathroom. Lena burst out laughing once when Kara stumped her toe and she could hear her swearing from the bathroom.

"I'm not sure why you are getting so much pleasure from my pain" Kara said as she flopped down on the couch beside Lena, rustling all of Lena's papers.

Lena had opted to work from home the last couple days. She wanted to be around, just in case Kara needed help. She currently had her computer on her lap surrounded by piles of paper as she sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. "I am not laughing at you Kara" Lena said with a giant smile.

"Sure you're not" Kara said, flopping sideways and laying her head on the armrest of the couch.

"I just think it is absolutely adorable how…how…um…. How do I put it?" Lena said as she stopped to think about her wording.

"Adorable how human I am?" Kara filled in Lena words as she gave Lena a sideways look of skepticism.

"No…that's not what I was going to say" Lena said with a smile. "I just think it is cute how clumsy you really are. I don't think I ever noticed before because your bumps never seemed to phase you. Now you bump into everything and your reactions are priceless" smiled Lena, reaching over and giving Kara's leg a squeeze.

"Sure sure" Kara said as she pulled a blanket over top of herself and buried herself deeper into the couch.

Lena looked at Kara bundled up at the end of the couch. She put her laptop down on the coffee table and piled her papers beside it. She slid off of the couch and kneeled in front of Kara. She slowly pulled the blanket off of Kara's face. "I'm sorry" Lena said softly.

"I just don't feel good" Kara softly as she looked into Lena's jade green eyes.

"I know, Sweetie."

"And now you are laughing at me" Kara said with a pout.

"I know, I'm sorry. What can I do to help you?" Lena said, brushing some of Kara's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. I just want to feel better" Kara said with a sigh.

"Well what will make you feel better?" Lena asked gently.

"I don't know…maybe ice cream" Kara said with a shrug.

"Ice cream eh? Hmm…I think that can be arranged" Lena smiled as she gave Kara a quick kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking away. Lena grabbed her coat of the stool and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kara called out, sitting up slightly.

"My girl wants ice cream. I'm going to get her ice cream" Lena smiled her hundred watt smile. Kara was grateful that she was laying down because, even though she felt terrible, that smile of Lena's always made her knees go weak. Lena gave one last wink before closing the apartment door behind her.

Lena was putting her keys in her purse when the elevator doors slid open. She surprised by Winn and Maggie as they stepped out.

"Hey Little Luthor, where are you going?" Maggie said, patting Lena on the shoulder as she got of the elevator.

"Kara wants so ice cream, so I'm off to get some" Lena said with a smile.

"Wow, you are so whipped" Winn said with a laugh.

"Well, Mr. Schott…" began Lena as she placed a hand on Winn's shoulder. She couldn't help but chuckle when she felt him stiffen up, probably suddenly regretting his quick comment. "…there is nothing I would rather be" she said with a smile. "What brings you here?" Lena asked turning towards Maggie who had the biggest smile on her face.

"We thought we would come by and see how Little Miss Sunshine is doing" Maggie explained. She wasn't particularly happy that Kara hadn't recovered yet, but she was thrilled to see that Kara had chosen to stay at Lena's. She let her mind drift to the events of last night, after several hours of worshipping each other's bodies, Maggie and Alex lay on Alex's bed, limbs entwined. "We need to buy Lena a gift" Alex suddenly blurted out as she ran her fingers through Maggie's hair.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked, pushing herself up slightly to look down at Alex. "Any particular reason you feel it necessary to buy Lena a gift. Judging from your reaction to what I just did to your body…" Maggie said in her sultry voice as she began to trail her fingers up Alex's stomach, "you should be showering me with gifts."

Alex laughed as she grabbed Maggie's hand and quickly flipped them so that she lay on top. Alex leant down to kiss Maggie. "Well if Lena wasn't looking after Kara right now, we definitely wouldn't be doing this" Alex laughed again as she let the full weight of her body press down on Maggie as she deepened the kiss.

So now Maggie stood in the hallway, laughing at Winn as he tried to recover from his interaction with Lena. "Oh and we brought you this, it's from Alex and I for looking after Kara" Maggie said handing a small gift over to Lena.

"Oh, sure, I get this. This is the "thank you for looking after the sick one so that we can have uninterrupted time together- gift" laughed Lena, as she winked at Maggie. She could swear she could see Maggie's face become a little flushed.

"I suppose you can call it that" Maggie smiled. She had her apprehensions about Lena when she first met her, but Lena had really grown on her and she truly enjoyed spending time with her and Kara.

"Look, why don't you guys go on in, keep Kara company while I run out and get some ice cream. What can I get you?" Lena asked as she walked back to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open for Maggie and Winn. She placed the gift on the side table.

"Oh, we're okay" Maggie said, walking into the apartment.

"Well in that case, I will surprise you. Make yourself at home. Kara is either on the couch or in the bedroom" Lena said, closing the door behind her. Lena felt better now knowing Maggie and Winn were there in case Kara needed anything. She practically skipped to the elevator just thinking about her relationship with Kara, which also included a new set of friends. Who would have ever guessed a Luthor could ever be this happy.

That evening, Lena returned home with five quarts of different flavored ice creams. The four of them ate the ice cream happily as they caught up with the events of the last two days. Kara was definitely doing better, but she spent most of the night sitting quietly on the couch, nestled under the blanket with Lena's arm wrapped around her. She was just enjoying the coolness of the ice cream and the warmth of her friends. She was starting to get her super hearing back, but everything else was still absent. She knew she should probably going into the DEO and spend some time under the sun lamps, but at the same time, she was enjoying this extra little attention she was getting from Lena.

When the ice cream was finished, Maggie and Winn excused themselves and Lena showed them to the door. She gave them both a hug before closing the door after them. She turned to head back to Kara before spotting the small gift on the side table that she had forgotten about. She picked it up and brought it over to the couch where Kara sat wrapped up in blankets.

"What do you have there?" Kara asked as she watched Lena walk over with a small package in her hands.

Lena turned it over in her hands a few times as she sat down beside Kara. "Maggie brought it over. It's from her and Maggie. Sort of a thank you for taking care of you."

"Am I really that bad of a patient?" Kara asked lifting Lena's arm and placing it back around her as she snuggled back into Lena.

"No, of course not" Lena said, giving Kara a quick kiss on her head.

"So what did they get you?"

"Um…I guess I should open it" Lena chuckled as she began to unwrap the box and then gingerly lift the lid.

Kara watched as a huge smile spread across Lena's face as she looked into the small box.

"So what is it?" Kara asked, sitting up slightly.

"It's a fabric swatch" Lena said as she lifted a small square of dark navy blue fabric from the box.

"Oh look, it has a note. What does it say?" Kara asked, pointing to a small piece of paper hanging from the fabric piece.

"It says…'We think you will look great in this colour.'" read Lena.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked as she scrunched up her face in confusion.

"I have no idea" laughed Lena as she looked at the small piece of fabric in her hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Alex was curled up in the crook of Maggie's arm, her head resting on Maggie's chest as they laid together in bed amongst tangled sheets. Maggie played aimlessly with Alex's hair.

"Do you think she has figured out what the gift means?" Alex asked, tilting her head up slightly to look at Maggie.

"You know how smart she is, I'm pretty sure she has figured something out, to what extent I'm not positive" Maggie said with a smile as she pulled Alex's body closer.

"Well, I think it is very sweet that you want to include her" Alex said as she nestled in closer.

"Yeah?"

"Without a doubt" Alex said as she drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Lena was still sitting on the couch, feet up, computer on her lap, even though it was well past midnight. Despite the fact that she made the conscious decision to stay home to look after Kara, she still needed to get work done for both LCorp and Catco. She yawned as she attempted to look over yet another spreadsheet. She leaned forward to grab another piece of paper when her eyes fell upon the gift box again. She picked it up and pulled out the swatch of fabric again. Clearly this had to do with wearing something. It could be Alex's quirky sense of humour complimenting Lena on her outfit choices. Possibly it was Maggie's way of giving her some helpful advice about her gown for her next big business function.

She sat there, turning the fabric over in her hand when Kara walked back out into the living room.

"Come to bed" she said, her hair a mess, her eyes barely open.

Lena looked up at the disheveled superhero. She smiled as she saw the sleeping beauty, no, her sleeping beauty standing before her. She placed the fabric piece back in the box, gathered her papers and placed her computer down on the coffee table. Brushing her hair back behind her ears, she stood up and walked towards Kara. "You know you should still be in bed" Lena chastised. "You are never going to get better if you don't let your body rest. Don't make me take you to the DEO."

"It's lonely by myself in that big bed" said Kara as she tried to pout, but the sparkle in her eye gave away her alternative intentions.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" Lena smiled.

"Well, you could say that" winked Kara as she pulled Lena in for a kiss.

"I thought you were still sick" Lena said as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and began to run her fingers through Kara's hair at the nape of her neck.

"Well..." Kara said with a shrug as she pulled Lena closer. She still wasn't feeling herself, but when she held Lena close, she felt 100% better. Kara just loved everything about this CEO. She also knew that Lena had been so willing to stay home with her, and that just meant everything.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Lena said as she untangled herself from Kara and led her back to the bedroom.

The next morning, Kara felt well enough to get up before Lena and get breakfast ready. She knew that Lena really needed to go back into the office, but was insisting on staying home until Kara was well. This morning, she was determined to show Lena that she was okay spending the day on her own.

Lena entered the kitchen to find Kara struggling over a jam jar. She leant against the door frame as she watched Kara curse the jar in an attempt to release the strawberry goodness. There was a crinkle between Kara's eyebrows as she bent over to try and give the jar one last good twist.

Lena quickly stepped in when she saw Kara lift the jar above her head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Lena said, rushing up and taking the jar from Kara "what has our friend here ever done to you?" Lena smiled.

Kara flopped down on a stool in defeat. She didn't even bother looking up at Lena before flopping her head down on the counter top. "I mmph wmmph mmm" Kara mumbled into her arms, not bothering to raise her head at all.

"Excuse me?" Lena smiled as she popped open the jam jar.

"I just wanted to show you that I was okay" Kara repeated, this time sitting up and looking at Lena.

Lena put the jar and lid down on the counter and walked around to where Kara was sitting. She turned Kara on the stool and brushed some of Kara's hair behind her ear. "You are more than okay to me" she said with a smile as she leant in to give Kara a small kiss on her lips.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to show you I was feeling better by making you breakfast and I couldn't even ruddy open the jam jar" Kara said, tilting her head back and looking up at the ceiling.

Lena reached up and cupped Kara's cheeks, bringing her face back down in order to make eye contact. "You are just so adorable, do you know that?" Lena said, leaning in for another kiss, this time lingering a little longer.

"I just know you need to get back to the office and I feel bad that you are staying around for me."

"Well, just so you know, I had already planned to head into the office today" she said, taking a step back and pointing to her outfit. She had on a white shirt with a skirt that showed off all the right curves.

"Oh" Kara blushed.

"But I appreciate you looking out for me too" Lena said, pulling Kara up into a hug. She let out a sigh as she felt Kara melt into her embrace.

"Hey, did you ever figure out what Alex's gift was?" Kara asked as she spotted the little gift box poking out slightly from Lena's oversized purse.

"Yeah, I have no real idea. I thought some sort of outfit, but I have no idea why they would think they needed to get me an outfit. I thought I would grab lunch with Maggie today and see if she won't just tell me" Lena said with a shrug.

"Well that's great. Do you want me to ask Alex? She said she would be dropping by later this morning" Kara said, turning to continue making breakfast as Lena slid onto one of the stools.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Lena said as Kara passed her some toast and a cup of coffee. She eagerly took a sip of her coffee. It was always just that much more delicious when Kara made it. She held her coffee cup in both hands and took a long sniff before taking another gulp.

Kara just smiled at Lena as she watched her savor her coffee. She just loved the way Lena enjoyed the coffee she made for her. Lena had enough money to purchase the best coffee in the world, and Kara had the ability to travel anywhere in the world, but Lena always cherished the simple brewed coffee Kara made the mornings she stayed over.

They ate breakfast together in relative silence, just enjoying the morning moment. Lena enjoyed her toast and jam, with a side of grapefruit, and Kara managed to keep down one piece of plain toast.

After breakfast, Lena gave Kara a quick kiss goodbye and headed off to work, only after she made Kara promise to stay at Lena's apartment, rest as much as possible, and to eat the soup Winn brought over earlier.

Kara was just warming up that soup when Alex called to say she was on her way up. Kara met her at the door with a smile and a hug.

"Well it looks like you are feeling a lot better. Here are the clothes I picked up from your place" Alex said with a smile as she stepped into the apartment.

"I am feeling a lot better for sure" Kara confirmed closing the door behind them.

"Any powers back yet?"

"Well, I have some super hearing and my eyes are not quite as fuzzy anymore, but not much at all yet" Kara shrugged.

"And you are sure I can't convince you to come back with me to the DEO and spend some time under the sun lamps?"

"I can't. I promised Lena I wouldn't leave the apartment" Kara smiled as she went back to the kitchen to stir the soup. "Want any soup?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks" Alex said, taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen island. "So how is Lena? Did she like our gift?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, about that. What exactly did you give her?"

"It's a fabric swatch" Alex laughed.

"I know that, gee. I guess I should have asked why on earth you gave her a fabric swatch." Kara said cocking her head to her side and looking at her sister with an exasperated glare.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "I thought it would have been obvious. We want her to be in our wedding a party" she said with a smile. "Maggie is going to ask her today at lunch if she will be her maid of honor!"


	28. Chapter 28

As noon approached, Lena knew she needed to wrap up this meeting as quickly as possible or she was going to have one 'hangry' detective on her hands. She had really grown to appreciate Maggie's no-nonsense attitude. Even though they started as mere acquaintances, their relationships with Kara and Alex had encouraged their own association to develop into a meaningful friendship.

Lena took a sip of her coffee as she looked up from her papers, the voices of the men around the table making a monotone hum in her ears. She had to swallow hard to avoid spitting her coffee across the table when she saw her assistant, Jess, in the window, sheepishly smiling and waving her fingers slightly, while Maggie stood beside her, waving enthusiastically. Lena carefully put her coffee down on the table, looking back at her papers, a smile spreading across her face.

On the other side of the window, Jess kept her mouth still, not daring to move her lips as she spoke. "Wow, Ms. Luthor has really changed" Jess said with a slight crack in her voice. "Normally she would have had a fit if I even attempted to interrupt this meeting, and here we are making great fools of ourselves in the window, and she just smiled."

"Well, I think we have Miss Danvers to thank for mellowing out Luthor over there" Maggie said with a laugh as she continued to wave.

"Well gentlemen," Lena began as she stood up from the boardroom table. "I think we can agree to proceed forward with part A of our project and we can meet again next week to discuss implementation. Now if you excuse me, I have another appointment" Lena said with a smile as she slid her papers off the table and confidently walked out the door.

"You both know you are terrible" Lena said in an authoritative whisper once she stepped out into the hall and continued to walk down the hall. "You guys nearly made me choke on my coffee."

"It wasn't my idea. I tried to stop her" Jess automatically tried to defend herself, running to catch up with Lena, closely followed by Maggie.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus" Maggie said, giving Jess' shoulder a slight nudge.

"Oh, don't worry, no harm done. Plus, it was a nice surprise" Lena said turning to pat Jess on the back, causing Jess to stop suddenly in the hall. "Is everything okay?" Lena asked, turning back to look at her.

"I…You…I…" stumbled Jess "I think you are the nicest" Jess finally blurted out.

"I think you are pretty nice too" laughed Lena. "We're going for lunch, why don't you take an extra hour for yourself" smiled Lena as she escorted Maggie into her office, leaving Jess standing in the hall.

"I really like your assistant" Maggie said as she flopped down on the couch.

Lena walked over to place her papers on her desk. "She is the best assistant I've had" she said with a smile. "So what do you want to do for lunch, Detective?"

"How do you feel about sushi?" Maggie said, picking up magazine from Lena's table, and thumbing through it.

"I could devour some sushi" Lena smiled. "Shall we?" she asked, picking up her purse and heading towards the door.

Just then the door swung open. Maggie and Lena first could hear her assistant attempting to stop someone from entering. Looking towards the door, they could see Lena's mother striding past a very flustered Jess.

"I'm sorry Ms. Luthor. I tried to tell her you were busy" Jess shrugged apologetically, still clearly bothered by the intrusion.

"It's okay Jess. I'll take it from here. Why don't you go take that lunch" Lena smiled reassuringly at Jess before turning towards her mother. "Mother dearest, what brings you here?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Do I need a reason to visit my daughter?" Lillian laughed.

"You usually do" Lena scoffed. "And if I recall, the last time we saw each other, you had me locked up in a cage."

"Well, you aren't still holding that against me, are you?" Lillian smiled. "If you need to know, I've come here for your help" Lillian said stepping closer.

"And why would I help you?" Lena walked over to her desk and picking up her phone. "I'm calling security."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that" Lillian threatened, her voice sharp. "You are going to help me."

"And what if I refuse?"

"I don't think you want to do that at all" smiled Lena's mother stepping closer to her daughter. "Plus, you wouldn't want your friend here to get hurt, would you?" she said nodding towards Maggie, who was sitting still on the couch.

"I can protect myself" Maggie said standing up.

"Oh a feisty one. You always liked the feisty ones" smiled Lillian. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked looking between Maggie and Lena. "You seem to have a new girlfriend every other week."

"She's not my girlfri…" Lena began before getting cut off.

"We've been together three months" Maggie jumped in.

Lena shot her a look and then looked back at her mother.

"Well now, isn't that sweet. Still the honeymoon period. Don't worry, darling, I'm sure you haven't seen her full Luthor side yet. I suppose I will need to take both of you with me."

And with that, a group of four men dressed in black tactical clothes jumped down onto the balcony from a hovering helicopter that seemed to appear from nowhere. They stormed Lena's office and grabbed both Maggie and Lena before they could do anything.

"Bring them both" Lillian said as she stepped out onto the balcony and up into the helicopter.

Later that day, Kara strode into the DEO. It had been three days since she had lost her powers, and even though she still didn't feel great, and she had promised Lena she would stay home, she was getting a little lonely all by herself. Plus, she felt as if she could argue that the DEO was really home away from home.

"Hey Winn. How does the city look today?" Kara sniffled, walking right up to Winn and plopping herself down on the chair beside him. She twirled herself around waiting for his answer.

"Well, I have to say, it's a pretty quiet day" Winn answered with a shrug, leaning back on his chair.

"Hey little sister, what brings you here tonight?" Alex said walking in, as she looked down at some notes stuck to a clipboard. "I thought Lena had banished you to her apartment. Or are you here for a little time under the sunlamps?" Alex said with a smile, still flipping through her papers.

"No, well, Lena isn't home, and it's kind of boring. Maggie and her must be having a great lunch since I haven't heard from her at all this afternoon."

"What do you mean you haven't heard anything?" Alex said stopping and looking up from her papers.

"I just mean she hasn't called or anything, so she must be having a good time with Maggie. I'm really not sure what you don't understand. Isn't a good thing that Lena and Maggie are getting along?" Kara said, clearly confused by her sister. A crinkle already forming between her eyebrows.

"Maggie had a meeting with the NCPD this afternoon. She was just having a quick lunch with Lena. Are you sure she hasn't texted you?" Alex said, now sounding rather concerned.

"I am really not understanding" Kara confessed, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

"I'm just saying, I thought I would have heard from Maggie by now, but I just figured she was busy with her meeting. But now I am really surprised that Lena hasn't checked on you yet, considering you are supposed to be home recovering."

"Okay…"

"Winn, can you trace Maggie's phone?" Alex asked, dropping her papers down on the counter, walking over to Winn and leaning over his chair to look at his computer screen.

"Sure, no problem boss."

"Alex, what is going on?" Kara asked, standing up and walking closer to Alex.

"I think something is wrong."


	29. Chapter 29

Lena and Maggie sat quietly in the helicopter. Lena appeared calm and collected, but on the inside she was fuming that her mother was doing this to her again. Will she ever break free? And now, it was made even worse by bringing Maggie into all of this. Alex would literally kill her if anything happened to Maggie.

The helicopter flew for, what felt like hours, before landing on a tall building. Lillian was helped off and then Lena and Maggie were practically pushed off and forced to follow behind Lillian. Lena glanced over to Maggie and mouthed 'sorry'. Maggie merely nodded her head and kept walking. They were escorted in to a dark room that had a table and four chairs. Pushed into the room, they stumbled towards the table. The door shut behind them leaving them alone.

"I am really sorry about this" Lena said sincerely as she straightened her skirt.

"Don't worry about it Luthor" Maggie said, looking around the room. "Where do you think we are?"

"Knowing my mother, we are probably in one of her evil lairs" Lena chuckled.

"Is that a joke?" Maggie asked, giving Lena a shocked look.

Lena just smiled as she began to wander the room, also surveying if there were any means of escape. "Why did you say you were my girlfriend?" Lena asked softly, not looking towards Maggie.

"Well, I've had a major crush on you forever and I thought this might be my one chance to actually have you as my girlfriend, even if it is just for pretend" Maggie said seriously.

"Wait…What?" Lena exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks and turning to look at Maggie. "I…I mean…I…"

"Relax Luthor. I was just joking" laughed Maggie. "Man, you should see the look on your face!" she continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny" Lena smiled. "But seriously, why?"

"Well, we both know your girlfriend is a little under the weather" Maggie said, making air quotes around 'under the weather'. "I just really don't want her mixed up in this until she is feeling her complete self again" Maggie said with a shrug. "I thought it was safer if we just went along with it."

"Wow, I can see why Alex loves you" Lena said turning to look fully at Maggie.

"Well, I am awesome" Maggie smiled. "So how do you suggest we get out of here?" she asked, scanning the room again.

"Truthfully, I really have no idea. I think maybe it is best we wait and see what my mother's plans really are and go from there" Lena shrugged.

"I am okay with that" Maggie said, pulling out a chair and plopping herself down on it.

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Alex had escalated the situation into a missing persons case and all agents were put to the task of finding Lena and Maggie. Kara had just gotten off of the phone with Jess. "Lena is definitely not there. She says that Lena gave her an extra-long lunch and didn't see anyone come or go. She just assumed Lena was in a meeting."

"And no one has seen Maggie at the NCPD" Alex sighed. "And you couldn't trace her phone at all?" Alex almost pleaded looking towards Winn.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I don't have any trace of her yet, but I am running the face recognition software using security cameras around the city. We will find her" Winn reassured.

"Okay, good. And what about the satellites. Are you able to scan for anything using those?" Alex continued.

"I've tried to pick up on any differences in the electronic field, possibly pick up on some alien activity, but nothing there either" explained Winn.

"Okay, what about…." Alex began.

"Kara, Alex, come with me" J'onn said as he suddenly appeared and walked towards the conference room. He nodded for the ladies to follow. Kara and Alex looked at each other before quickly following.

J'onn closed the door behind them. "Have a seat ladies."

"J'onn we really need to keep looking for them. Can you make this quick" Alex said with a huff as she sat down on the chair.

"You two will do no more looking" J'onn said flatly. "I'm taking you off the case. You two need to go home."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Alex said standing up.

"I am very serious Alex. You need to go home. You are too emotionally attached to this. You aren't thinking straight." J'onn said softly, but with authority.

"I'm not too emotional. I am thinking perfectly straight" Alex protested.

"You need to remove yourself from this case, or I will have to remove you" J'onn continued. "You need to go home."

"I'm not leaving, not until we know where Maggie is and can bring her home" Alex argued.

"I will not fight about this with you" J'onn reiterated.

"I am..." Alex began, but was quickly cut off by Kara.

"It's okay J'onn. I get it. Come on Alex, we should go" Kara said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"What? You can't be serious Kara. It's Maggie and Lena!" Alex practically shouted as she turned to look at Kara.

"I know! Trust me. I get it completely. I feel like I just went through this with Lena" Kara said, her eyes tearing up. "But I trust J'onn and Winn and everyone else here" she said as she put both hands on Alex's arms pulling her into a hug. "We just need to trust them. They will get them back." she said softly. She pulled Alex in tighter as she felt Alex's body begin to shake as she broke down in tears.

J'onn quietly excused himself giving the two sisters some privacy. "Come on Winn, it's time to bring them home" he said as he began riffling through a pile of charts.

Meanwhile, Lena and Maggie had been escorted out of the dark, cramped room, and now found themselves in a large penthouse suite that over looked a vast body of water. The room was mostly white; white walls, white furniture, white everything. It reminded Lena a lot of her office.

"I've been in a lot of peculiar situations, but I think this one tops the cake. First we are in a cellar, and now we are here. What does your mother want?" Maggie puzzled as she looked at the view that presented itself from the ceiling to floor length windows.

"I wish I knew" Lena said, almost under her breath. "I can tell you this, nothing my mother does surprises me."

Just then, a knock at the door caused both women to turn. It was opened slowly by a large man in a black suit. Lillian followed closely behind.

"Why are we here, Mother?" Lena asked without giving Lillian a chance to say anything.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my child?" Lillian fiend hurt.

"You always needed a reason in the past" Lena said angrily.

"What? Maybe I just want to spend time with my daughter and get to know her girlfriend" Lillian said in an almost sincere voice.

"I find that very hard to believe" Maggie said, walking over so that she stood beside Lena.

"No, please, my darlings. Let's start again" Lillian walked over and took a hold of one of each of their hands. "I truly want you here, and I really want to get to know you" Lillian said, giving Maggie's hand a little squeeze. "So please, come join me for dinner. You will find appropriate clothing in the bedroom over there" she said with a nod.

"But Mother…" Lena began, still fuming.

"No, no. No buts. Just come out when you are ready, and Frank over there will show you to the dining room" Lillian finished with throwing an arm around both Lena and Maggie and pulling them into a hug. She smiled at them as she turned to leave and Frank closed the door behind them.

"That was strange, right?" Maggie asked looking at Lena.

"That was very strange" Lena confirmed.


	30. Chapter 30

Alex and Kara eventually made it back to Kara's apartment. Alex guided Kara to the couch. "I forgot you are still sick. I'm sorry." Alex said as she tucked a blanket around her.

"Don't worry. I am practically better. I'm just more tired than usual. I will probably be fine after a quick nap" Kara said, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Sleep well" whispered Alex as she leant in and placed a kiss on Kara's forehead. She then quietly got up and walked over to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she looked down at her phone. "Come on Maggie, come home" she said softly.

Meanwhile, Maggie and Lena had changed into evening gowns and were shown downstairs. As they walked closer to the dining room, they could hear the hum of conversations. Frank swung opened the door to reveal an extensively long table, with each seat, except two, filled with fancy dressed men and women.

"Oh, wonderful, you are here" exclaimed Lillian as she stood up from her seat at the head of the table. "Please come sit" she motioned to two chairs beside her. "Everyone, please welcome my daughter Lena and her girlfriend."

A round of applause filled the room as the two ladies made their way over to their seats.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I caught your name" Lillian said, leaning over to Maggie.

"It's Maggie" Lena hissed as she sat down beside her mother.

"Yes, dear Maggie. You both look beautiful" she said reaching to squeeze Lena's hand.

"Mother, why are we here" Lena said angrily.

"To have dinner of course" Lillian laughed.

"I want to go home" Lena said, looking straight at her.

"Of course, of course, but first, enjoy this meal. We have the very best chef from France" Lillian said turning to begin another conversation with the man on the other side of her.

"What is going on?" Maggie whispered to Lena.

"I really don't know" Lena said back as two plates were placed in front of them.

"So darling, tell me. Weren't you dating that adorable blonde earlier?" Lillian brought her attention back to Lena.

"Yeah, we didn't work out" Lena lied.

"Oh that's too bad. She was quiet pretty. No offence Maggie" Lillian laughed.

"None taken, I suppose" Maggie said, wrapping an arm around Lena and resting it on the back of Lena's chair.

"Now, ladies, please enjoy your food."

"I would prefer if you tell us why you brought us here" Lena said folding her arms.

"After diner, sweetheart. Let's not be rude to our guests" she said turning back to the conversation she was having with the gentleman on the other side.

"Is this really happening?" Lena said under her breath she pushed the food around on her plate with her fork. All Lena knew is that she really didn't care what her mother was up to, she just wanted to get back to Kara.

Several hours later, all courses had been consumed. Guests were tipsy on expensive wine and making their way out to the waiting cars.

"Can you please tell us now why you brought us here" Lena said, frustration edging out in in her voice.

"Okay Darling, if you must know. Follow me" Lillian said standing up from her chair. "Thank you all for coming, please enjoy your meal" she said, addressing the table then turned and walked towards the door. Lena and Maggie stood up and quickly followed. Lillian led them into her study which was plastered with campaign posters.

"What is all this, Mother?" Lena asked looking around the room.

"Isn't it obvious, dear. I'm running for mayor" smiled Lillian.

"How can you run for mayor?" Maggie said taking a step further into the room. "You aren't exactly the friendly, baby-kissing, candidate that these posters make you out to be" Maggie added as her eyes scanned the posters that presented Lillian as the all-American woman.

"Nonsense. Money can make you anything and Lena, darling, you are going to help me." Lillian said with a smile.

"Why me? How am I supposed to help you" Lena said with some disgust.

"Lena, please don't undersell yourself. I've noticed how you have made yourself a new name, or really, how your have made the Luthor name great again" Lillian said with a smug smile. "You are an amazing woman Lena Luthor. Wouldn't you agree Maggie?" Lillian said, walking over and wrapping an arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome" Maggie said, eyes wide, not really sure how to react to this new side of Lillian.

"Mother, I am not sure what you are planning or what is going on, but I don't…" Lena began before being interrupted by Lillian.

"Now if you excuse me darlings, I have to get back to my guests. Feel free to the posters. Here Lena, this is my campaign platform. Look it over. Tell me what you think" Lillian said, handing Lena a rather large stack of paper. She turned towards the doorway.

"Mother! I'm not going to help you. I'm going home!" Lena practically screamed at her mother.

"Oh my sweetheart," Lillian said with a somewhat condencening tilt of her head, "You are more than welcome to go home, I'll send Frank to ready the helicopter" she said as she patted Lena on the cheek before turning to walk out the door again. "Oh and darling, you are definitely going to help me" Lillian yelled back over her shoulder.

Lena and Maggie stood there watching as Lillian disappeared around the corner and then back to each other.

"Seriously, Luthor, what was that all about?" Maggie said taking a step closer to Lena.

"I really don't know. But I do know I am ready to go home" and with that, she grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Alex had fallen asleep at the kitchen island, her phone still in her hand. Kara was still sound asleep on the couch. The sun was now beginning to rise above the city and a sliver of light snaked its way through a slit between the curtains. Alex looked down at her phone. "Damn it Maggie. Where are you? Please just call" she said aloud, venting her frustrating, as she slammed one hand on the counter top.

"Whoa now, what did the counter ever do to you?" came a voice from behind her.

Alex quickly swung her legs around to see Maggie standing at the door. Maggie smiled as she opened up her arms with a shrug. Alex jumped off the stool and ran straight into those waiting arms, nestling her face in the nook of her fiancé's neck.

Lena on the other hand, ran right past Maggie to the couch where Kara was still sound asleep, wrapped up in a big, furry blanket, her hair slightly over her face. Lena knelt down and gently brushed the loose strands of hair back behind Kara's ears. "I'm here, baby. I'm home." Lena said softly, not wanting to wake up Kara, but at the same time desperate to be near her, to feel her, to hear her.

"How is she doing?" Lena asked, looking back up at Alex and Maggie, who were still standing by the door in a tight embrace.

Alex turned, wiping the tears from her cheek, her arm still around Maggie's neck. Maggie kept her arms still tightly wrapped around Alex's waist. "She's getting better, but still no powers. She's been pretty upset. She still had a bit of a fever so I gave her a children's Tylenol and it seems to have really knocked her out."

Lena turned again to look at the sleeping beauty sprawled out on the couch. She gently ran her fingers through her hair and leaned over slightly to place the softest kiss ever on Kara's cheek. "Sleep, heal. I'm here now" she whispered.

"Where were you?" Alex said pulling Maggie into another bone crushing hug. "I was so worried!"

"The big, strong DEO agent was worried about little ol' me?" smiled Maggie, as she pulled Alex down into a kiss. Alex couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She was so worried about Maggie.

"Whoa, wait, were you drinking?" Alex pulled back and licked her lips, getting a faintest taste of wine. "And are you wearing an evening gown?" Alex added stepping back slightly to look Maggie up and down.

"Well...I….it's…." Maggie stuttered.

"It's a long story" Lena added with a laugh. "Which we would love to fill you in on, but why down we sleep first. You guys can take the bedroom. I'm going to stay here with Kara" Lena said, looking back down at Kara.

"It's okay, we can go back to my place" Alex began to protest.

"Nonesense, you know Kara will want to see both of you when she wakes up. And we all could do with some rest. Go" Lena smiled, nodding her head towards the bedroom.

"With pleasure" Alex smiled, grabbing hold of Maggie's hand and pulling her to the other room.

Lena watched as Maggie wrapped her arms once again around Alex's waist as they made their way into the bedroom. She was happy to be back home with Kara, but was also relieved to bring Maggie back to Alex. She slid off of her knees and sat down against the couch, reaching up slightly to run her hands along Kara's arm as she slowly drifted to sleep herself.

Kara wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping for, but as she awoke, she felt a soft hand resting on her forearm. She practically screamed when she was finally able to register that the soft touch was connected to the gentle snoring that was coming from her Lena.

"Lena!" she exclaimed sitting straight up.

"What? Who? Huh?" Lena said, looking around, startled awake by the noise and trying her very best to regain her bearing.

"Lena, it's you. You're back!" Kara said swinging her legs over Lena's head and sliding to the ground. She pulled Lena into a strong hug.

"Hey, what's going on? What's wrong?" both Alex and Maggie yelled, charging into the living room, clearly still half asleep.

"She's here! Lena's here!" Kara shouted with joy, pulling Lena in even tighter. "And Maggie! Maggie, you are here!" Kara said jumping up and running and throwing her arms around Maggie, almost causing them to tumble to the floor. She then planted a quick kiss on Alex's cheek as she basically skipped around the room causing the other three ladies to laugh out loud. "They're home. You're home" Kara said softly dropping to the floor beside Lena. "You are home" she said leaning in slightly.

"I'm home" smiled Lena, closing the gap and sighing as she felt Kara's soft lips meet hers.

A loud bang suddenly caused all four girls to look towards the door as it swung open, revealing a rather angry looking Eliza.


	31. Chapter 31

Eliza stormed into the apartment, anger and concern clearly plastered across her face. All four girls stood.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Alex asked in her calmest voice, but clearly taken aback by the sudden appearance of her mother. She took a step closer to her mother, hoping to soothe some of the anger that was threatening to burst forth from Eliza.

"What I am doing here? When were you going to tell me that my girls had gone missing?" Eliza said putting down her purse before moving closer.

"We didn't go anywhere" Kara said taking a step closer to Eliza. "I've just been a little sick, but I'm sure you knew that." Kara said, also taking a step closer to Eliza and giving her a smile.

"Look girls, I love both of you, but I was referring to these ladies" she said stepping past both Alex and Kara and pulling Lena and Maggie into a great big bear hug. "I am so glad you are home" she said giving them an extra squeeze and kissing them each on the forehead before releasing them again.

"I'm sorry Mom. I wasn't really thinking" Alex explained. She smiled to see that Eliza had looped her arms around Maggie and Lena and clearly had no intention of letting them go.

"Don't you 'sorry me' young lady. You know better, Alexandra" Eliza scolded. "Thank goodness Winn is a good boy. Now girls did you eat? Have you showered? What on earth are you wearing?" Eliza asked with a slight chuckle as she looked over Lena's evening gown which was clearly crumpled from lying on the floor next to the couch.

"Um…I never changed yet" she said with a blush.

"Well I think she looks beautiful" Kara smiled at Lena.

"And what about you, what do you mean you are sick?" Eliza said, now scowling at Kara.

"Umm... I…." Kara looked pleadingly over at Alex, who simply just shrugged.

"You know what Eliza, I think we could all do with some food. Care to join me in the kitchen?" Maggie said, pulling Eliza along slightly.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. How about I help, and Kara, why don't you find Lena something a little more comfortable to wear" Alex smiled as she took hold of Eliza's other arm, freeing Lena from her grip.

"That sounds like an excellent plan!" Kara smiled, grabbing hold of Lena and pulling her towards the bedroom before Eliza could protest.

Once safely within the confines of the room, Kara pulled Lena close to her. She gently wrapped her arms around Lena's waist as she felt Lena's arms curl around her neck. "I never got to properly welcome you home" Kara said, leaning in slightly, her lips gently brushing against Lena's.

"I am glad to be home" Lena added before closing the gap. Kara pulled Lena closer as she felt Lena's tongue slip over her lips. Lena let out a soft moan as Kara's lips granted access. The kiss was soft, yet determined as is each one needed to re-familiarizing themselves with the other.

Breathing heavy, Kara finally pulled back a little, breaking the kiss. "J'onn wouldn't let Alex or I do anything, and without my powers, all I could do was hover around Winn hoping for something. I was so scared, I felt so helpless" Kara began, a small tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm here now" Lena said, reaching up and using her thumb to gently wipe away the tear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you" Kara said, looking down at the ground, refusing to look up into the green eyes before her.

"Don't you dare do this" Lena said with so much authority that it shocked Kara to look back up at her. "Don't you dare blame yourself" Lena said as she cupped Kara's face with her hands. "I'm here now. I am safe. That is all that matters. Okay?"

Kara simply nodded as Lena gently placed another tender kiss on her lips. "Now there is something you can help me with" Lena said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can you unzip me?" smiled Lena turning slightly to show Kara the back of her dress.

"With pleasure" Kara laughed as she began to slowly unzip Lena's dress. She couldn't help but place soft kisses along her back and shoulders as the dress slowly slipped to the floor, giving Lena goose bumps in the process. Lena turned in Kara's arms and Kara pulled her closer, running her hands gently up and down her now naked back.

Kara recaptured Lena's lips with her own. This time the kiss was intense and Kara couldn't help but moan as she felt Lena running her hands through her hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Lena slowly walked Kara backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. With a gentle push, Kara found herself sitting on the edge of the bed with Lena straddling her lap. Kara let her hands wander up and down Lena's sculpted thighs and around to Lena's firm backside, eliciting a much desired moan from the brunette. Lena wrapped her arms tighter around Kara's neck as their kiss intensified.

Suddenly a bang from the kitchen caused both women to stop and turn to look at the bedroom door, expecting someone to burst through any moment. After sitting still, for what felt like an eternity, Lena turned back to Kara and rested her forehead against her girlfriends as their breathing began to normalize again.

"I suppose we should get out there" Lena said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess. But I would rather stay" Kara whined.

"Me too, but I would also rather not get caught by your mother or sister in a compromising position" Lena smiled.

"I guess" Kara pouted.

"What? You really want our first time together to have your mother, sister and future sister-in-law twenty feet away?" Lena laughed, leaning down and giving Kara a quick peck on the lips.

"Well when you put it that way" Kara said, grabbing a hold of Lena and standing up quickly, producing the most delightful giggle from her beloved. Kara couldn't help but smile as she turned quickly and threw Lena down on the bed before walking towards the closet.

"Well it looks like someone might be getting their superpowers back" laughed Lena full heartedly as she regained her composure and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Superpowers? No way, not yet at least. You just are that light" smiled Kara as she grabbed a pair of track pants and t-shirt for Lena. She turned to see Lena blushing. "They aren't fancy, but hope they are okay" Kara said, holding up the outfit.

"They are perfect" Lena smiled.

"Just like you" Kara said, leaning in once more to capture Lena's lips once again in a soft and tender kiss. "I'll meet you in the kitchen. Take your time."

Lena could only mumble her response as she sat silently on the bed, savouring the feeling of Kara's lips on her own. Kara couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed. Still not moving. Her eyes slowly fluttering open.

Kara practically skipped into the kitchen. "So what can I do?" she asked, the biggest smile still plastered across her face.

"Nothing" Alex said flatly, not even bothering to look at Kara.

"Seriously, what can I do?" Kara chuckled.

"I'm serious. You are technically still sick, and I don't really need you breathing all over the food" Alex said turning to point the spatula at Kara. "Stay back, and keep your germs with you."

"Wow, you would think Maggie being home would put you in a better mood" Kara said grumpily, plopping her head down on her hands as she sat on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Maggie being home is one reason I want you away. I'm not getting sick now" Alex said with a smile and wink, which caused Kara to laugh out loud.

"Yes, you definitely need to stay healthy, especially with all the wedding planning that still needs to happen" Eliza said as she busied herself at the stove.

"Mom, please. Can't I just enjoy a little break?" Alex whined.

"What? You need a break from planning our wedding? A break from preparing to start our life together? A break from becoming my wife?" Maggie interjected.

"What? Wait? No…I….What? That's not what I meant" Alex backtracked.

"Uh huh" Maggie smiled at Kara and gave her a wink as she walked to the fridge.

"I…I…" Alex stumbled.

"Oh snap. Well played Alex" Kara laughed a full body laugh, causing the rest of the ladies to join in as well as Maggie walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm just messing with you babe" she smiled, feeling how Alex relaxed in her arms.

"Hey, talking about weddings, did you manage to talk to Lena yet?" Kara asked, looking over at Maggie.

"Ask me what?" Lena said walking up behind Kara, and wrapping her arms around her. She rested her chin on Kara's shoulder.

"Well…" Maggie said, looking up at Alex then over to Lena. "We, well I, was wonder if you would be my maid of honour."

Lena stood straight up and looked at Maggie and Alex and then around to Kara and Eliza. She saw all four women smiling back at her. "Are you sure? You want me?" she said, her voice drenched with uncertainty.

"Of course I want you" Maggie said walking around the kitchen island towards Lena. She reached out and held Lena's hands in front of her. "We want you to be a part of our wedding" she said looking back and smiling at Alex before looking back at Lena.

A single tear slid silently down her cheek. "But me, do you really want me?"

"Why wouldn't we want you?" Maggie said pulling Lena into a hug. "You are an amazing woman and a dear friend. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I…I…"Lena stuttered before pulling away from the embrace and running out to the balcony.

"Wait, Lena!" Maggie called after her, "what did I say?" she asked, looking around at the other ladies.

"It's okay, I'll go talk to her" Kara said as she began to get off the stool.

"No, you stay. I'll talk to her" Eliza said, putting a hand on Kara's arm. She gave it a small squeeze as she leant in and gave Kara a kiss on her head.

"Are you sure?" Kara said, looking up at Eliza.

"Sometimes we all need just a little motherly attention" Eliza said softly as she walked out to the balcony after Lena.


	32. Chapter 32

Eliza slowly slid the balcony door open and shut it carefully behind her. Lena was at the far end, leaning against the railing. Her shoulders drooped, and her head hung low. Eliza could hear the soft sobs coming from the CEO. She walked over and gently put a hand on Lena's back. She didn't say anything, but just stood there beside her rubbing gentle circles over her back.

After several minutes, Lena's body began to relax and Eliza wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulder pulling her closer to herself. She held out a tissue for Lena.

"We all love you" Eliza said softly.

Lena didn't look up. She couldn't look up, feeling herself on the verge of tears again.

"You are important to us" Eliza continued.

Lena couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips. She looked up at Eliza, tears running down her cheeks once more.

"Oh darling" Eliza comforted as she used another tissue to wipe Lena's face. "Why the tears?"

"I…Why?...I…" Lena tried to talk.

"Why do we care about you?" Eliza finished off Lena's thoughts and Lena nodded her head in agreement. "Why wouldn't we care about you? Kara is madly in love with you, which is clear. She would do anything for you, and I am pretty sure you would do the same for her."

Lena nodded her head again in agreement.

Eliza continued, "You are a great friend to both Alex and Maggie. You, again, have clearly gone out of your way to include them in your life and you never stood between Alex and Kara."

Lena shrugged. She gave Eliza a little smile.

"Plus you are smart, and strong, and caring, and kind, and just an amazing woman" Eliza said, pulling Lena into a strong hug. "Why wouldn't we care about you?"

After a few moments, Lena pulled back. "I'm sorry Eliza, I didn't mean to get so emotional. I just…I guess…I mean…I'm not really use to this sort of attention. My mother had to kidnap me in order to have family time and here you are rushing in because you were worried about us, about me. And now Maggie and Alex want me to be part of their wedding. And I mean, Kara is well…Kara. I don't think I have ever loved someone more. I don't think I have ever loved a group of people more and you guys seem to care about me too" Lena said sheepishly.

"Oh darling, you better get used to it. We love you more than you will ever really know" Eliza laughed pulling Lena into another hug.

Just then, Kara slowly slid the balcony door open and stepped out. "Everything okay out here? I thought you two might like some tea" she said, holding up two steaming mugs.

"Everything is fine, sweetheart. It's just been a long day for everyone" Eliza said looking at Lena. "Thank you for the tea, I think I will take mine inside" smiled Eliza as she accepted a cup from Kara and gave her arm a gentle squeeze before shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kara asked as she passed Lena the mug of tea.

"Yes, everything is okay" Lena smiled. "It has been a long few days and I guess it is all starting to hit me."

"Come here" Kara said, wrapping her arms carefully around her girlfriend. "I can send everyone home and we can just have a quiet evening."

"No, no, please don't. I'm okay. I just needed a moment." Lena said looking lovingly at Kara.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I am positive. And there isn't really anything to talk about. I just forgot what it felt like to have a truly loving family. It kind of took me by surprise" Lena said with a shrug.

Kara looked at her somewhat skeptically. "When you are ready, will you talk about it with me?"

Lena couldn't help but smile. She was realizing more and more each day that she couldn't hide anything from Kara and not just because Kara had superpowers, but because Kara really cared about who she was. "I promise" she said, leaning forward and placing her lips gently onto Kara's. "I think we should go back inside. I suppose I owe Maggie a proper answer" she chuckled.

"Yeah, you have Maggie and Alex on pins and needles. It's awesome!" Kara laughed.

"You are terrible, you know that right?" Lena giggled, grabbing hold of Kara's hand and pulling her inside.

Alex, Maggie and Eliza turned when they heard the balcony door slide open. Maggie quickly jumped down off of the stool and waited cautiously as the two approached.

"I'm sorry Maggie. I shouldn't have run off like that" Lena said take a step closer to Maggie. "I would love to be your maid of honour. You have no idea what it means to me that you would ask."

"Fantastic!" Maggie smiled pulling Lena into the biggest bear hug Lena had ever experienced.

"Okay, well then it is all settled. Kara throws Alex a bachelorette. Lena throws one for Maggie. And I get to throw a wedding shower for both of you" Eliza beamed looking back and forth from Maggie to Alex.

"Oh Mom" Alex said with a roll of her eye as she turned to stir the food that was warming on the stove.

As the day came to a close, food was consumed, alcohol was consumed and everyone decided to officially call it a night. Maggie and Alex made their way back to Alex's apartment. After much protest, Eliza took Kara's bedroom and Lena and Kara hunkered down on the pull out couch. Kara quickly fell asleep, still fighting the remnants of her cold. She quickly settled into the nook of Lena's arm. Lena laid there for a few moments, listening to Kara's breathing as she ran her fingers up and down Kara's back and arm. It had been a whirlwind couple of days. She still hadn't shared with anyone what really had happened. She wasn't ready yet. But she knew J'onn wouldn't let her keep it to herself for much longer. Lena did her best to put everything out of her head as she snuggled closer to Kara, letting the much needed sleep slowly take over her body.

Several weeks later, things were starting to get back to normal. Kara had all of her powers back. Maggie and Alex were well in the middle of planning their wedding. Eliza was busy organizing the wedding shower which was to take place this weekend. Eliza said that there was no sense in waiting and both Kara and Alex knew it was better not to argue with Eliza on this point.

Lena was doing her best to forget about her mother, but she just couldn't quite keep her out of her mind. Lena hadn't heard anything more from her mother since the day they were kidnapped. She kept checking the news to see if her mother's name would suddenly pop up declaring her political intentions, but so far, nothing. Lena was currently pacing her office, attempting to ignore the nagging worry her mother caused in the back of her head, while at the same time, working on the latest issue at Catco. A knock at the door caused her to stop and look up.

"Eliza, you're back!" Lena said with a genuine smile as she walked over to embrace the older woman.

"I don't want to keep you from you work, but I was just running out to pick up a few things and I really wanted to thank you in person for lending us your apartment for the wedding shower" Eliza said, holding on to both of Lena's hands and giving them a squeeze.

Lena couldn't help but blush a little over Eliza's sincerity. "It is nothing, really. Plus, as a maid of honour, it is the least I could do" Lena smiled.

"Nonesense Sweetheart" Eliza chuckled, giving Lena's arm a slight pat. "You have really gone out of your way to help make this special for my daughter, and I really appreciate it."

"Well it was all my pleasure" Lena smiled as she accepted the compliment. "Tell me, have you had lunch yet because I could really do with a break?"

"Oh no, I really didn't mean to interrupt your work. I was just…" Eliza explained.

"No don't be silly. I need to eat too. Plus, I'm the boss so…" Lena said with a smile and a wink.

"In that case Sweetheart, what do you suggest?"

"I know this really great pizza place. Kara just loves it. Do you mind if we swing by the DEO and see if Kara wants anything?" Lena said as she walked over to get her purse.

"Pizza sounds great, and I have no problem stopping by the DEO, but you have to let me treat you to lunch" Eliza said in a stern voice.

"I couldn't possibly…"

"I don't want to hear it. It would be my pleasure."

Lena looked at the serious face before her. She knew there was no point on arguing, especially considering she is her girlfriend's earth mother. "Okay, if you insist" Lena blushed. "Right this way" she said, holding out her arm. Eliza was quick to loop her arm through Lena's and together they set off for lunch.

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Alex and Kara were deep in conversation. Anyone walking by would claim they were actually deep in an argument.

"I don't want a cruise. You know how boats make me feel. Plus, it's not really secluded" Alex said flipping over another brochure.

"Okay, so you want something on land and something secluded" Kara commented as she reached for the new pile of pamphlets.

"Okay, what about this one?" Kara said tossing one over to Alex.

"You are kidding, right?" Alex said looking over at Kara before throwing her arms up and walking around the table.

"I don't think this is anything to joke about" Kara said as a matter of fact as she picked up the brochure again. "I think Maggie will really like it."

"I am not taking her to that resort for our honeymoon" Alex said in a huff as she walked over to read some of the results off of a computer screen.

"This is a nice resort. It is quiet, and secluded and it's on land. What more do you want?" Kara said flipping over the brochure.

"Clothes, Kara. I want clothes. That is a nudist resort!"

"Please, you are telling me that you are honestly worried about clothes on your honeymoon?" Kara snickered.

"First of all, have you seen Maggie naked?" Alex asked, turning to look at Kara.

"Umm…no…" blushed Kara. "Of course not."

"Right, well, let me tell you, she is smoking hot and I would rather not share that with random strangers."

"Okay, Okay, what is your second point then?" Kara laughed.

"My dear Kara, half the fun is the undressing part" Alex said with a sly smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Oooh gross, no, no, no" Kara practically screamed, covering her ears. "Too much information!"

"What is too much information?" Lena asked with a smile as she walked into the room to see Kara shaking her head and covering her ears.

"My sex life" Alex said nonchalantly, causing Kara to shake her head more, which simply made Alex laugh more.

"What about your sex life, my dear?" Eliza asked walking in at that exact moment. This caused Alex's mouth to drop wide open as she turned a bright shade of red. Alex fumbled with some papers as she vacated the room as quickly as possible which caused the other three women to burst out laughing.


End file.
